Jisedai Macross
by Seif412
Summary: Eps. 4(chapter 5) is up! It is the alpha version, but it is up none the less. The group meets with the UC and an old friend of Seif's gets married. A mysterious group rears its ugly head aginst the council.
1. Introduction

Jisedai Macross  
  
Introduction  
  
All Characters used in this fan fiction are not licenced to me. The are owned by other companies. Since, I am not trying to earn money by using them there should be no problems. The only characters that belong to me are Jon Hester, Seif, Elly, the VF-99, the UNSS Laviathan, and the Universal Council. Oppinions in this fan fiction are not representative of any company's oppionions just mine.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hello I am the author of the series you are about to start reading. Whenever I want to make a comment on the story while it is happening my words will be between these: [ ] and if the word are italisized that is that character's thoughts. I figured before we start I should introduce some of the main characters. Note that if a character gets real bad review from too many people he/she will most likely be removed. Also the first episode(the one after this intro) is subject to change by the criticism it receives. If you wish to think of music that fits the situation and mood go right ahead but sometimes I may suggest a musical theme and I choose it because it brings out the mood of the scene. If you have not heard this music before well you should since I only choose great music...in fact if I had the choice I would make Yoko Kanno do the music.  
  
I would like to start by giving the basic information so you don't get lost. Yes this is a Macross fan fic type story but in the original dimension (our dimension more will be explained later)Macross is just a TV series. In other words it is our dimension, the one you the reader are currently, with slight changes. Slightly before the story begins, in the Macross dimension(where Macross was real) it is just after Macross 7 ends, an accident occurs which connects our dimensions by one gateway. If you have any questions e-mail me at JDHESTER@prodigy. net, talk to me(if you see me). Don't be surprised if, during the series, we bump into some famouse anime characters such as the Gundams or the characters of Evangelion or even characters from other non-anime series. We might even help them out. Oh and just to make sure... it is no coincidence the name of the main character is Jonathan Hester so DON'T MAKE FUN because I wouldn't make fun of you if you did the same. Oh yeah one more thing please tell me what you think truethfully and any R&R would be nice.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The area seems to be a white, non-descript, blank universe or just a big white room. There is a line a people in the center standing side by side.  
  
The first is a man of 23 years of age, medium hight and build. He is wearing a UN Spacey uniform. He has blond, swept back hair. He has a slight smile on his face. His uniform indicates he is a 1st Luitenent and he has his pilot wings so he is obviously a pilot. There is an aire of intelligence, strength, courage, arrogance, and calmness around him. "Hi my name is First Luitenent Jonathan Hester. I am a pilot and the main character. I am an excellent pilot as you will soon see but, don't raise in rank because I like to have 'fun' while I fly. I am a lot like my friend Isamu who you will soon meet" Jon gives a small smirk, "but, I can be more 'official' when need be."  
  
The next person is a young 22 year old female. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She has a big smile on her face. She is also in a UN Spacey uniform. Her rank is of a Major but unlike the luitenent, before, she is wearing a medium length skirt and has no pilot wings. She radiates happiness, innocence, intelligence, and beauty. She is also slightly shorter than Jon. "Hello, my name is Major Evallyn Hunter. Most people just call me Elly. I don't want to spoil any plot but, I become close friends with Jon and the others because I work with them on a daily bases. All I can tell you about my position is I have new job in the UN Spacey forces. I am a Communications Officer. We give needed data to the pilots on what is going on in the battle, give orders to the pilots, and warnings of multiple things. There is one Communication Officer for every squad (about 5-10 aircraft) pilots.[about 200,000 pilots in all and that is subject to change]."  
  
The third person we come upon is much different than the first two. This is a slightly taller more muscular male. He has medium length blond hair with most of it swept back. He has feirce looking blue eyes. He is also wearing all black clothing. He has a black shirt, black loose pants, black boots, and a black trenchcoat. Every peice of clothing is made of a material that isn't cloth but not leather. It is assumed it is of alien origin. He also has an impressive looking sword strapped across his back. There is a feel about him that makes you fear and respect him. He gives you the sence of power, strength, and a feeling as if he were saying 'if you try anything I will kick your ass so hard you wont be able to sit for nearly a year.' He also has contradicting feelings of high level intelligence and most surprising is that you can tell he is on the side of good. "Hi my name is Seif and thats it ...no last name. I am known all over the universe as the strongest being in the universe. I am the reigning champion of both the Universal Martial Arts Compitition and the Inter-Dimensional Martial Arts Championship in fact I have one so much they refuse to let me fight much anymore and when they do it is usually an exhibition fight. As many already know I am a genetically created Saiyan[Seif was originally designed from DBZ so he has many links to the series and is influenced by it greatly especially in the fact that he fights with a DBZ style when he doesn't use his mech. I am trying to have him in his mech most of the time in this series but he can't be in it 24/7 so if you don't like DBZ style fighting well ...tough]. I was designed to be the ultimate warrior and mainly to destroy the evil emporer Freiza. You see the Freiza that Goku[ok fine then Trunks] killed was a weak, very weak, clone of Freiza. The true Freiza caught wind of me and my partner's creation and created the 'Freiza clones' and ran to another dimension. The real Freiza was so strong that he would make a super saiyan jin 4 look like a newbie. Well anyway if you have any more questions you know who to contact."[this shall be explained in more detail later]  
  
The fourth person we find is young female. Dressed and looking a lot like Seif. She is wearing the same uniform. Infact the only differences between her and Seif is that she is female, shorter, and has longer hair. She also has a similar air about her too except she gives a feeling of calmness, caring, like she thinks things out more than Seif, happiness, and kindness."Hello, my name is Danielle. For those who don't know me I have been Seif's student, in martial arts, since high school. I can still remember when Seif, Jon, and I used to hang out after school. I have to say that I am more sensable in what I say and do in some situations than Seif. I am there to make sure Seif doesn't go ballistic all the time. His conscience if you will."  
  
The next person we find is a older tall man in a uniform showing him to be a General. He has a tough air around him. You can tell he has been in battle many times before. He looks experienced and wise. He gives you the feeling of security in the fact that you know what he is doing. He has short brown hair and a squareish chin with brown beard and mustash. He is physically large and fairly muscular. "Good day. My name is Gen. Rick Hunter. You would remember me from the original Robotech series. I was a pilot for quite some time. Since the series I have risen in rank, gotten married to Lisa Hayes, and had a daughter. A tradgety has occured in our family but we will put that story aside for another day." smileing widely now he puts his hands behind his back," I have a very important job on the ship. I am the captain of the ship. I only take orders from 4 places Seif, Danielle, the UN Spacy command, and the Universal Council, oh yeah and on certain occasions Lt. Hester."  
  
The last two are well know so this should be short. "Hi my name is Isamu Dyson you know me for my incredible flying skills or from Macross Plus. My buddy and I here are an unbeatable team well....untill Hester came around...but we will get him back eh buddy." "Sure Isamu. Hi I'm Guld Goa Bowman. I am a little....no a lot more prudent" Isamu interrupts, "Hey! You are not! Besides you know I hate that word." Guld gives a little laugh," thats why I said it. Anyway since Macross Plus...what?...I'm supposed to be dead...oh yeah well you see I am not the real Guld but a clone. Though I'm a clone I have been treated by everyone as the real thing. I don't like to think of it too much." Isamu cuts in again, "I still say that they genetically enhanced you. You shouldn't be able to defeat me in battle." at this pretty much everyone in the room gives a little laugh.  
  
Hester walks up now to where Isamu and Guld are. "Well thats pretty much all the 'main' characters. There are a lot more but were are anxious to get this thing started so lets got to where this all started.....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
In a hallway just outside the library outside of Lincoln-Way High School a young man is walking.....everthing freezes and Seif walks out and talks to the camera, "Ummm....not that far back. Back when the UN Spacey program was started....", the screen fastforwards at a blinding speed and stops at a still picture of a sunrise, "yeah thats it okay you can continue now" Seif walk out of the cameras veiw and...it starts....  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. A Surprise Visit

Jisedai Macross: A Surprise Visit  
  
It is a beautiful orange-ish to red to blue sunrise in the distance. The sun is just peaking over the mountaintops surrounding a desert (the dried up mud 'craggy' kind of desert). Everything seems to have an almost blue- ish tint [you know like really early in the morning]. The air is crisp and cool and clean. A young fighter pilot strolls out onto the flight deck [that probably got you confused a flight deck is anywhere were airplanes are stowed, takeoff, land, and sometimes maintenanced. I know 'flight deck' made you think this is on a ship well...they are in the middle of a f***ing desert so they cant be on a ship. This is just a normal airforce base]. He is wearing the latest in G-suits and carrying a helmet in his left hand and paperwork in his right hand. He takes a deep breath because the next time that he isn't breathing pure and compressed oxygen from a small tank it will be humid, hot, and smelly outside. He continues toward a modified F-22 E-model. A group of men surround the high performance fighter. The man in charge turns just in time to see him. He gives the young man a large smile. "Good morning Mr. Hester. How's it going on this beautiful day?"  
  
"Oh just fine," saying this brings a smile to his face, "have you bumped the canard wing angle up the 0.3 cm. I asked?"  
  
"Yes, she is all ready for you. Looks like a beautiful morning to be test flying. The missile is on your right wing and is already programmed into the computer. Just 'Point and click'. You can take her up once you are ready."  
  
"Thanks. I couldn't do this job without you...you know. Well I'll try to keep her in one piece." This brings a laugh to the both of them.  
  
"Hey, I could always use the overtime money." They laugh again, "Well, she's all yours. Good luck."  
  
----------------------------  
  
A little later in the morning low over the desert the F-22 rips through the air at mach. 2 about 100 feet above the ground and upside down.  
  
"Wow, this plane will never get boring!", announces the pilot enthusiastically.  
  
A large African American commander back at the base take the mike, "Luitenent Hester...we are not here to test how close you can get to the ground before crashing a 20 million dollar aircraft...WE ARE HERE TO TEST THAT 2 MILLION DOLLAR MISSILE ON YOUR RIGHT WING!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hey don't get too mad it isn't good for your blood pressure. Besides I'm still on task. I'm in firing range of target just having some fun while I wait."  
  
"We will launch the target in 20 seconds." the commander responds with an agitated tone.  
  
"Ok time to get to work." In one impressive movement Jon spins the aircraft up a couple thousand feet then levels off, right side up, and locks onto the target still on ground, "In position and locked on."  
  
The commander is taking some aspirin and thinking...why don't they just get rid of him. He never listens. I guess cause he is one of the best pilots we have..."launch the target" A rocket starts taking off the ground. And after reaching an altitude a little lower than Hester he fires the missile. The missile comes in below the target and Hester gets nervous it will miss but, it makes an almost 90 degree turn up behind the target and starts tracking the target. Four panels blast off of the target and automated defense mines fall out and start shooting at the missile Jon shot. After taking a few hits the missile looses its sides and launches about 20 smaller missiles each one on its own twisting course to one of the mines and 3 more past the mines to the main target. After the smoke clears Hester sees that all the mines and the main target have been blown up and thinks...no way that was way too much like...no way it can't be...and does a barrel roll for joy. The commander is aware of this and yells, "Hester!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry sir. Returning to base." And eventually makes a beautiful 3- point landing. As he hops down past the last step of the ladder and sees a young blond woman running up to him. "Hey hey so anxious to see the great Hester eh..."  
  
"Luitenent you know I'm from the general's office. He wants to see you at once. Oh, and drop the tough, cool hot shot pilot attitude. It doesn't work for you."  
  
This brings a fake sad look to Hester's face."What did I do now? I haven't screwed up...yet...today"  
  
"Actually you aren't in trouble. There is someone very important here to see you." She turns and walks away.  
  
"Well thats a change." the technitian from earlier walks up. "Hey could you bump the kenard wing angle up another 0.5 cm. If that is too much it would be easier to just let it down slightly."  
  
"Sure no problem. Better go see the general, it looks like someone important enough to yank you off the flight deck for the whole day. If he is that important you better not keep him waiting."  
  
"Ya, but why would they want to see me and this quickly?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ther is a big, impressive looking general sitting behind a desk in a dimly lit room. He looks up from the papers on his desk as the young luitenent walks in. He stops about 3 steps from the desk and salutes sharply. "Luitenet Hester reporting as ordered sir!"  
  
"Yes, at ease luitenet. Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"Umm..well usually I'm here cause I did something wrong but, I was told someone important was here to see me and honestly (a sweatdrop appears on his head)... I have no idea who it could be. Maybe, I made him mad when I did something 'stupid'."  
  
"Hahahaha. It is far from that. He is here because you did everything right, which is a surprise. He is very important and will be back in just a second. He went out to get a file from his car." Just after the general finishes his sentence the door to his office swings open and both the general and the luitenet snap to attention and salute. The luitenet is nervous because the only reason he went to attention was he seen the general do it. If the general has to do that then the person behind him must be important.  
  
A ruff voice is heard that Hester recognizes, "As you were gentalmen."  
  
Hester remarks, "I know that voice from any where," and with out even turning to see who just walked in he asks, "How the hell have you been Seif?" after finishing the question he turns his head to see Seif standing in his usual clothing hold a manilla folder.  
  
"I've been busy very busy exspecially lately. Do you mind if I barrow him for the day general?"  
  
"Go ahead please. The more time he spends out of the air, the less goverment money he wastes" The general guestures with his hand to take Jon.  
  
"Lets walk and talk Hester." They both turn and leave the dark office.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Seif and Jon are walking on the, now quiet, runway. The sun is setting behind them in a beautiful red fashion. They are very relaxed as the walk and talk. "Seif lets get to the point...why did you come all the way out here to see me?"  
  
"What an old friend can't drop in on his friends? Haha, well there is a severe problem. The Earth has only known about the existance of alien races for a few years now and it already has an enemy. A highly advanced race, in the ways of combat mecha, has made a threat to destroy the Earth. The Universal Council doesn't want to intervene just yet. They think that this would be a good growing experience for the Earth and its technology. So they want us to try and defend ourselves and if we can't then they will step in and wipe out this race. This all happened last month."  
  
"So if this happened last month why aren't we all dead now?" Hester replies with inquisition.  
  
"Well the alien race announced this just before they went into a deep depression. This has bought the earth at least 1 year of time to prepare. Not much time to go from barely able to fly in space to total space combat. Do you know the strange rip in space that happened late last month?" Seif and Jon stop and look out over the desert at the sun set.  
  
Jon gives Seif a confused look, "Yes, I've heard that it is just a rip in space. Thats about it."  
  
Seif, surprisingly, looks happy at this, "Well....not quite. It is a rip in space but, it was cuased accidentaly as...get this...as a SDF style ship, similar to the one used in Macross 7 unfolded. It is actually from a dimension where Macross really existed as we have seen it in anime. It formed a permanent link between the 'Macross Dimension' and ours."  
  
Jon looks almost uneffected by the words, "Your kidding right." The serious look on Seif's face answers the question without doubt. "Well...ummm...wow. That is a lot to take in. I guess the only thing I can think of is...cool!"  
  
Seif gives a smile at the look on Jon's face, "Yep, in their dimension Macross isn't an anime...it is very real. It is just after...well to us...after Macross 7. When they folded they hit an anomily in space changing the frequency of the dimension that they were in and creating a permanent gate between our dimensions when they defolded. Since then we have been in deep negotiations with them and when the threat was made they offered to help us out. After a while of discussion with the Universal Council it was determined that Veritech technology would be a good tool...mostly for reasons that I still cannot discuss. They have already sent many scientists here to help us develop Macross mecha."  
  
At this Jon almost fall over, "You...mean...Valkyries?" Seif nodds in agreement.  
  
"Yes, of course. They have also seen sketches of ...your mech and are very impressed that a person can develop a mech of such advanced abilities when it was just an anime here. They want the full blueprints and any drawings. They want to build it." Seif is already behind Jon when he almost faints.  
  
"No way! Ok, real funny now I want to wake up." It appears he is being completely truethful but after a couple seconds he relizes he isn't asleep and makes a huge smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm very serious. They already have sent over instructors and plan to teach many of our people to fly them. They have built a couple factories churning out VF-11's, 13's, 19's, and 23's. I came here because you are going off to a very special training school and to get those blue prints. While in training you will help me, and them, build it. You leave in 2 days. Oh and do you remember my large ship...the Laviathan?"  
  
Now visably shaken but very exstatic, "Yes, why....no way...."  
  
"They want me to build it. That is, mostly the Universal Council wants me to. Once you are done training you will come help me finish the ship. Right now robots are putting together the main stuff but, the little things such as the computer systems Danielle, you, and I have to do. Almost forgot...they can only build 3 of the VF-99's. The materials are too rare. So only the three best pilots of both our universes will get them. Also the best 20,000 pilots will be stationed on the Laviathan." Seif looks at his watch, "Here take this folder. I got to run. The folder has more info then I can tell you. Well, see ya later Hester. Good Luck." Seif hands over the folder and starts walking back to his car.  
  
The only words Hester can come up with are, "Holy Shit."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
In a small confrence room with computer screens, models of veritechs, and lots of seats behind long tables. There are a lot of pilots already sitting down and talking, mostly about the base they are at, saying, "Can you beleive the rooms we've got. They are huge!" or "I can't wait to get into the air with these things." The main instructor walks up to Jon "Luitenet Hester you are sitting right up front here. I have heard about you. You are supposed to be real good at adapting to new aircraft and a very good pilot. I've also heard you already know a lot about the Valkyries but, I've heard more about your arrogent flying style and your troublemaking."  
  
"Ummm...wow. I'm famous" The pilot gives a little laugh and smiles and sits down.  
  
"Excuse me class," The main instructor has taken his place in front of the class. "I see we are all here. Thats good. You all are in this class based on how you scored on the simulator a couple days ago. You are ranked as the best. In fact Mr. Hester here scored better than some of our better vetran pilots. Congradulations. Since you are the best you will be trained by the best. In our dimension these two men are the best pilots we have. They are here to train your sorry asses. May I introduce Luitenet Isamu Dyson and Captain Guld Goa Bowman. They can knock you out of the air anytime they want so don't screw with them.," the two pilots smile arrogently at the class, "Let us begin."  
  
[for this next section I am reverting to my old style of writing to get my point of the passage of time accross] There are many scenes of the trainees working in the class room, flying training valkyries, and Hester, Seif, and the scientists working to put together different parts of the VF-99. [back to my new style of writing] It has been 4 months and Luitenet Hester has passed at the top of his class and showed the instructor a few tricks to. The 99 is almost complete it only requires the engiens to be put in. Hester is walking down the street when Seif appears out of no where at Hester's side[think how Ryoko teleports]. This doesn't seem to surprise him since he has gotten used to Seif doing this by now, "Guess what Hester? The scientists finished the engiens. We are reserved to test run them tommarow at 2 pm. We want you to do the honors. The computer systems all check out. She is finished except for the engiens."  
  
"Great! I'll contact a couple people to get a documenatry crew out there to document this. If the engiens work then it will change the face of mecha combat everywhere. I've heard you finished your mech too. Why did you build the mech?"  
  
"Well to be totaly truethful I want to have a slight challenge so I have limited my abilities by fighting mostly in my mech. Plus, I just wanted to. It looks so cool." The two laugh a little at the idea.  
  
"I got work to do so I'll see you tommarow. Oh, and do you know when the ceremonies for the Laviathan will be?"  
  
"As of lately it is designated to 2 weeks from now. Hoping you get the 99 huh. I think you'll get it. You did great. Lets finish the thing before we worry about who gets it." Seif turns and dissapears and Jon keeps walking in the same direction in a happy mood.  
  
-------------------------  
  
[this next section is just a description of the VF-99 and of the Laviathan if you have any questions contact the author] The VF-99 Kantana with its forward swept wings and large nose make it look similar to the VF-19. They also share a similar paint scheme. The 99 has a large menacing looking gatling gun in the middel of its belly. It is the GU/9C 130mm. Gatling Gun. There are two beam sabers hidden away in the wings for close combat in battleroid mode and a few other uses. The nose of the aircraft is tipped by a geen cone which is a sensitive computer device that can pick up just about anything needed. It is the computer's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. It is extremely highly sensitive part of the VIS(Virtual Imaging System). On the side of the aircraft there are 2 additional engiens with no intakes. They serve as back boosters in mech mode and forward thrusters in Gerwalk mode. There are two kanard wings near the rear, bottom of the nose of the aircraft. the engiens have '2Dthrust vectoring nozzels' similar to the 19 and earlier model valkyries. The 99 has a series of clusters of control verniers on both sides of each main engien and on the nose. Though there is no visible cockpit from the outside. There is just a shape in the metal where the cockpit opens other wise it is entirely enclosed protecting the pilot. The inside of the cockpit is lined with screens that resemble LCD screens and holographic interfacing technology. The only real objects are a comfortable looking seat in a half reclined position and two control sticks one being the throttle and one being the main directional control. There are also a small panals on each side but these hold few buttons and a small panal in front of the pilot. There is also, two foot petals at the bottom/front of the cockpit just under the frontal panal. The entire nose of the aircraft is designed to breakaway from the main body and rocket the pilot away to safety. If the pilot still needs to escape further danger the seat is ejectable. There are a lot of survival equipment stored in a compartment under the seat. The most important part of the security system is that it requires the DNA signature, the brain wave signature, eye structure signature, and voice signature, ect... to even operate the computer alone. The aircraft has lines every once in a while, such as on its wings, its main body, and where the air breaks sit a on the conncetion between the wings and body, forming groups of boxes which are energy missle pods. the entire aircraft is made of liquid metal. Which is one of the four legendary metals. The four are Rock metal: which is slightly heavy but the toughest metal ever to exsist. The next is Air metal: which fairly tough but the lightest of the four. Fire metal: is somewhere in between but it is excellent at conducting energy. The last is Liquid metal which like fire metal is medium in strength and weight but with a very very ect...important and secret flame technology signature it can instantly turn to a liquid type state in a certain place and instantly repair any broken part. This also allows easy access to fix parts on the aircraft even during battle. Liquid Metal is just a quick fix. The part wont last more than a few battles after the liquid metal fixes it unless it is repaired by hand or when it breaks again liquid metal can once again fix it. The computer marks this part for further fixing and checking by hand once Liquid Metal is used on a part. Liquid metal can also repalce huge chunks lost in battle in times of need.  
  
The most important thing you notice about the U.N.S.S. Laviathan is that it is enromous. It is aproximatly the size of Massachusetts lying flat and another spun on its side. It is made of five main parts. Four are huge 3- dimensional long triangle-dimond shaped sections and they are all connected to a large 3-dimensional rectangle block. The triangles obviously split appart. The rectangle is a beam cannon the size of Rhode Island. It is able to destroy a planet twice the size of Jupiter. When it fires it split opens the triangles open to reveal the cannon and charges. Just before it fires, the visible lights on the outside light up in a wave to the center(the cannon), and the cannon fires. It can fire almost consecutively as many times as needed with only a minute of recharge time in between. Along the lateral edge of the the triangels there are doors which allow vessels, mostly Valkyrie fighters, in and out. Though stored away the ship can be almost literally covered externally in Energy Gatling Guns, Beam Cannons, Energy Rail Guns, and Energy Rocket Pods. In total the ship has about 120 huge layers of armor or that is what the higher ups are told. The true amount is only known by Seifer for security reasons. It usually is layered like this...solid layer, energy layer, solid layer, energy layer...each layer taking a completely different stratagy to break through. The ports that allow ships in and out are finely timed doors and the energy can be made to allow a single ship in or out and preventing anything foreign in. The ship is impeneterable. Nothing gets in or out without be watched and controlled by multiple people and computers. The Upper decks are UN Spacey but the next layer down is the UN Army and some where between them there is a section dedicated to science. The entire ship is made up of armed forces. The army is small but effective for times that they run into a situation where they are needed. The west(if north was the front of the ship) most wall on the UN Spacy deck has a giant interdimensional gate that can be shut down and/or closed off if need be. This door is connected to an moderatly sized dimension that contains a planet about the size of Saturn that is rather untouched. and the dimension ends just a little outside the atmosphere allowing satilites. This is where the billions of civilians will live after the large battle. The ship has the best fold engien to date. It runs perfectly. Some fold engiens use black holes, hyperspace, rips in space, but this one does it the correct way. It essetially folds space over as far as possible and flies through a short energy tunnel during all this, time is frozen to the rest of the universe and though it may seem to take a couple of minutes to accomplish the fold no one ages a second. It also has special engiens that when activated, during a fold, can change the frequency of the dimension that they are in to a specified frequency essentially changeing dimensions. There are 9 main engiens in total. Eight of the engiens are situated on the back sides of the triangles and the nineth is much bigger than the other 8 and is on the back end of the rectangle. [if you need any more information on these ships contact the author]  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It is a beautiful afternoon in the desert. Many people have gathered around a small area in the desert to see the 'future of aviation' take final shape. Seif walks up in front of the crowd, "Good afternoon everyone. I would like to say thanks for all your support. Next, there is no danger because the engien is fixed in place inside an energy feild. This wont be very loud because the energy muffles out most of the sound. Now, let me introduce the brains behind not only this engien but the designer behind the VF-99, and a hopeful canidate to win the right to fly one...ladies and gentalmen Luitenet Jonathan Hester." Seif steps back and Jon takes his place.  
  
Jon is looking a little embarrased and nervous, "Thank you Seif. Now we have run thousands of computer tests on the engien all of which state that this will be a huge success. We can't, though, rule out technical error so lets hope we put it together right." The crowd gives a laugh at this, "We will begin in a few moments so if you would please situtate yourselves as need be. Thank you." Jon turns back to the control panel and keeps working. A large screen pops up with words being typed on it, "Just so everyone understand what is said you can read off of this screen. -Seif." Suddenly a green bubble pops up around the engien. "We are starting now so lets hope everything works." Jon finishes this and starts up the computer system.  
  
"Starting Flame Generator and main electrical systems. Electrical systems check out fine. Starting fan intake." A low wine is heard as the blades in front of the engien starts to spin. They quickly accelerate to high speed making a moderately loud wine. "Starting all thrust systems. All systems check out. Main engien start up." There is a low rumble and the engien shakes slightly and suddenly a large blue flame rockets out the thrust vectoring nozzel. It sputters slightly and Seif explains, to the crowd, that this is because it is the first time the engien has run. "Moving to medium throttle." The flame grows to twice its original size. The loud rumble is very eveident now and becomeing very loud. "Moving to full throttle." Now the blades increase even further in speed and the flame quadruples in size from medium throttle. The engien is shaking almost destructively now. The rumble is now a roar. Seif appologizes to the crow saying that no one had any idea how loud it would get but they all assumed it would not get this bad. Now the scientist start taking mesurments and data and circleing around the green bubble. The crowd comes down and encircle the green bubble looking on in awe. One scientist runs over to Seif and shows him something on the paper. Seif grabs the paper and rushes over to Jon who looks surprized to see Seif running up. When he sees the paper he almost goes insane with disbelief. After a few minutes of letting the engien run Hester Turns the engien off one stage at a time.  
  
Seif gathers the crowd together and reports to them, "The test is a giant success. It runs even better than we thought possible. Thank you all for comming. We have to work on getting this one and its twin into the Valkyrie itself. You can go home now it is all over." The crowd slowly makes their way back to their cars parked a little ways away.  
  
Seif approaches Jon and he turns to talk to Seif, "Wow Seif, I can't beleive it. I had no idea it had that much thrust in it. The 99 will problely be one of the fastest things in the universe. I calculated it and at medium throttle it would be able to produce 200 pounds of thrust to every 1 pound of weight. The full throttle number is near immpossible to calculate due to the fact that we don't know how high the throttle can go."  
  
"Hmmm...200 to 1 huh? This is gonna be a dream to fly I bet. The G'forces are gonna be enormous. Think a person will be able to take the G's?"  
  
"Sure I bet after a little special training and a special flight suit anybody should be able to take it." Jon turns back to his keyboard and starts working.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It is now four months since the test was a success. The engiens have been installed and the other two VF-99's have been finished but, none have made their virgin flights yet. All focus is now on finishing the Laviathan which has just been finished. The whole world watches at the opening ceremonies of the United Nation where the Earth's nations have fused into one and at the lauching of the UN Spacey division. The Laviathan is also planned to make its first flight and fold from its distant off-world construction base to a speacial dock situated next to a very deeply dug trench in the Atlantic Ocean near New York City. The attention now turns from the ceremony to the cameras situated on the Laviathan. The ship is manned by just Seif, Danielle, Jon, and many droids. They are all in their formal wear. Jon in his Formal UN Spacy uniform. Seif and Danielle are wearing basically the same thing except all their cloths look crisp and clean and they are decorated with awards and four stars on each sholder. They are all in the main control room wich is a large dome lined with video screens (very similar to the cockpit of the VF-99)which shows you everything around the ship on all sides. The main control room is based inside for protection and the only thing in the dome is a blacony that streches out into the center of the dome with a clear steel floor to see what is below the ship. There are 2 seats for control officers who are in charge of a single job on the ship(engiens, external wepons, valkyries, other aircraft, radar{all types}, data, main cannon, communications, navigation, strategics, maitenance, and sheilds). Each pair of these officers sit behind a desk with holoscreens in front of them.They are all situtated in a circle around a single swivel seat which is the captain's. The captain can bring up screens from any section in his seat. The ship slowly moves away from the main construction dock. When it is clear Seif order, "Alright turn her 30 degrees to port."  
  
Jon and Danielle resopond with an organized, "Aye sir, 30 degrees to port" many thrusters on the outside of the ship shoot out quick flames and fairly quicky, considering the size of the ship, turns the ship exactly 30 degrees to port.  
  
Seif gives another command, "Alright, Light up all main engiens."  
  
Jon responds with, "Lighting engiens 1-4 and partial of 9."  
  
Danielle follows with, "Lighting engiens 5-8 and the rest of 9."  
  
Jon and Danielle spout simotaniously, "All engiens ignited sir!"  
  
Seif once again gives an order, "Move to half-speed ahead."  
  
Jon responds to this one, "Accelerating to half-speed, Aye sir!"  
  
Seif turns to Danielle saying, "Danielle start the fold engiens and await further orders."  
  
Jon states, "We are at half-speed sir!"  
  
Seif acknoledges this with a nod and turns again to Danielle, "Alright enter coordinates 01,01,01 into the fold engiens." [Earth being 00,00,00 the center in which the fold engiens are designated as the center]  
  
Danielle follows these orders precisely and says "coordinates 01,01,01 entered sir, and fold engien is fully charged and ready sir!"  
  
Seif turns to front of the large room looks out in front of the ship, "Oh god, please let this work. Commence...fold."  
  
Jon and Danielle state simotaniously, "Aye sir, commencing fold" The ship's visible external lights glow brightly and in a light trail of green glowing light the ship dissapears. Instantaniously just outside earth's orbit the same glowing green light is seen as the ship defolds.  
  
Seif is looking quite happy to see that they made it and they didn't accidentally switch dimensions, "Great, it worked perfectly. Prepare to enter the atmosphere and land us at our dock."  
  
Jon says, "I will start the decent if you want me to general." Seif doesn't like being called general by his friends but this is official and has to look that way to the public who is watching them.  
  
Seif, "Alright go right on and start Luitenet." The ship lurches forward at an angle where the bottom of the ship is facing the earth the ship enters the atmosphere in a glowing red flame.  
  
On the planet the crowd is staring up to see the ship with their own eyes. There is a resounding low rumble comming from above the clouds. Slowly small sections of the ship emerge from the clouds majestically in the distance. Finnally the whole ship is visible with only the top fourth still in clouds due to its emmence size. Slowly and cautiosly it lowers its bottom fourth into the water. Seif now orders, "Alright thats good enought hold her there and activate the anti-gravity engiens and we will anchor here."  
  
Jon and Danielle say, "Yes sir!" The ship settels in and the loading dock is lowered to the dock and a couple small doors open for personel. Large doors open to the hangars for equipment.  
  
------------------------------  
  
It has been a week and a half after the Laviathan landed and it is now a long awaited time for many people. In a large hangar about 350,000 people are gathered to get their assignments on the Laviathan. There is a stage erected against a wall and on it many of the cheifs of staff for the UN Spacy, Seif, and Danielle are seated. Again everyone is in formal wear. After a while the crowd settles into their seats.  
  
Seif steps up to the mike, "Good morning ladies and gentel men. We have gathered you all here to give you all the information you will need about your assignment. That means you are the lucky few who have been assigned to the Laviathan. When you return home you should find a thick vanilla folder in your mailbox. It will give you all your info from what sector, squadron, flight group, and where your squadron base is to who is your communications officer is, where you will live, and how to do just about anything on the ship and anything else you may want to know. If you are a communications officer then you will also have what pilot or pilots you are assigned to. You are also here to get to know one another so," Seif gestures at a wall and it opens up slowly revealing another large hanger with food, tables, dance floor, ect..."but before that we have little buisness to take care of. First off we have made a choice on who is to captain this wonderful ship. We have chosen the illustrious fighter pilot who was thought to be lost and dead untill a team came through and found him living with his daughter on an outpost world. He is courageous, wise, funny, honorable, and he has many more admirable aspects. For these reasons and more we have chosen Luitenet General Rick Hunter."  
  
An older, taller man steps up on stage with a huge smile on his face. He as a brown beard, mustash, and short hair. He is both physically and mentally strong. "What can I say. It is an honor. I've been fighting to be captain of a ship for a while but I never expected the best ship in the fleet. It is a true honor." Each person on stage shakes his hand and he takes a seat next to the other people on stage.  
  
Seif steps back to the mike, "Thank you for accepting General. Oh and if you are worried about your daughter she will be stationed on the ship to. She will be in a nice safe place on ship near you. Now we have something else important to discuss. I know most of you here today have been itching to hear who is chosen to fly the VF-99's. After 3 days of constant compitition in the flight simulators we have found the best 3 pilots in both of our universes. Starting in third place in finishing and moving up. He has scored in third place Captain Guld Goa Bowman." Guld walks up on stage, shakes everybody's hands and sits next to General Rick. "Scoreing in second place we have Luitenet Isamu Dyson." He does the same thing as Guld before him. "And last but not least. He blew away everyone including these two," Seif guestures to Isamu and Guld."He beat Isamu by over 10,000 points and 15 levels of expertese. The first place person is..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Preperations

Jisedai Macross: eps-2  
  
"Preperation"  
  
[If you are reading this episode that means you are at least mildly interested in this siries witch is good....or I have a gun to your head either way you are reading this and that is good. If you remember from the first episode we left off with the selection of the number 1 ranked fighter pilot to receive a VF-99 Katana. Well lets continue...oh yeah and by the way I will try to get the story moving more in this episode and I appolagize for the lack of story in the first episode but I had to get things moving...]  
  
Seif is on stage in front the huge crowd about to announce the ultimate victor of the compitition for the VF-99. Right now Jon is thinking and organizing what he has to tell the three pilots. Well first and most importantly I have to tell them about the syncronization... Seif starts the announcement, "And finally the number 1 ranked fighter pilot in the universe and the ultamate victor of this compitition is..." ...And then I have to tell him about the handleing chara.... "...First Lt. Jonathan Hester." The crowd is on their feet applauding. Wha? He called my...name? That doesn't make sense. Oh well can't let them stand up there forever...better go up...at least for image sake... Jon stands up out of his seat in the audiance and walks toward the stange a little dazed and confused. He notes the similar looks of the pilots in the audiance as the look at him but there is anger mixed in with their looks. Hester climbs the stairs and shakes the hands of the men he had once admired as anime characters. Each give him a slight compliment on a job well done. Seif steps back up to the mike, "Ladies and gentlemen these three men will lead us into battle hence forth and represent the Earth, the U.N. Spacey, the Universal Council, and this dimention as the best of the best of the best." The crowd somehow tops there previous decible level to an almost escruciatingly lound roar. Seif walks over and stands next to Jon. Jon turns his head just enough to get Seif's attention with out taking his eyes off the crowd, "I need to speak with you afterward, ok?" Seif looks confused but says, "Ok, meet me at Mikes[this is a famouse bar/resteraunt for fighter pilots that has some how gotten permission to set up before any other civilian shops are even allowed on the ship...most likely from pressure of the fighter pilots upon the higher commanders] after this is all over" The two return their attention to the crowd.  
  
----------------------  
  
At a small round tabel in a cliche bar complete with pool table and jukebox. There is a large, well built man in a white t-shirt and black pants. He is Mike and he is both bar owner and bouncer so he is a bad guy to piss off. Luckily he has been friends with Jon since he started flying at Edwards AFB in the desert. The bar is quite large because of the amount of pilots that visit. The only thing not cliche about the bar is that Mike doesn't allow smokeing in his bar so the air is quite clean. Seif, Danielle, Isamu, Guld, and Jon all squeeze into the small table talking to each other. Jon takes the floor, "Seif I told you that I wanted this to be fair. Just because I designed the damned thing and I'm your friend since grade school doesn't mean that I deserve to fly the plane." Seif looks a little mad, "You think I did that on purpose...you won it fair and square, you can check the vid-records we kept of every pilot's simulator experience and you demolished them all." Jon is really confused now, "Ok lets see if what you are saying is true...Isamu, Guld what level did you get to in the simulator?"  
  
They think for a second and Isamu is first to come up with the number, "I got to level 22 but...couldn't beat the onslaught on lev. 23. I thought I did awesome...untill that boss and fucking army came along." Guld states his level, "I beat level 22 but, had trouble on 23 but, I think I found the secret to beat it though. I lost to Isamu by 5 points." The two are confused by the looks from the rest of the table.  
  
Jon looks the most surprised, "The...two...greatest fighter pilots from the 'Macross Dimension'...lost on level 23?" Isamu and Guld nod in agreement and ask, "What level were you at Jon?" After a second of recovering from the shock of the startleing information he had just learned Jon replies "I...left off...on...level...45...and I was taking it easy cause I found the simulator to be so easy I figured you would beat the whole thing."  
  
Isamu and Guld almost fall off their chairs. Jon turns to Seif, "Maybe...I did earn it...but, you two(addressing Isamu and Guld) need to spend a lot of time in the simulator if you want to survive the comming battle. Well we have an early day tommarow...oh yeah almost forgot. Isamu when you come to the hangar tommarow for sycronization bring Myung with you, you will need the support and Guld if you got some one who you really care about and cares about you I suggest the same. This is both a metally and physically painful process. I'll see you all tommarow at oh-ninehundred[just incase you don't know millitary time that is 9 a.m. fairly late for things to get going for millitary men.]" Jon stands up and walks up to the bar and gives Mike a tip for his service but, Jon isn't going home quite yet it is still early in the evening.  
  
Jon is back on the fight deck outside his hangar with his 99's inside with white cotton covers over them. He is talking to the men who deliverd the aircraft to the hangar. "...thanks for taking extra care of them. I'll make sure your superior officers hear of your good work." As Jon turns around he sees a[this is in his oppinion so if you don't agree...tough] he sees one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen before wander into the hangar with the 99's.  
  
She is slightly shorter than Jon and has long brown flowing hair that almost reaches the small of her back. She has on normal blue jeans and a white t-shit, which is tucked into her jeans. She is about to lift up the white cotton cover up to see the aircraft underneath when Jon walks up.  
  
"Ummm...excuse me this is an extremely restricted hangar." Jon states in a stern manner. She drops the cloth in her right hand and looks up him. Jon can now see that she has large blue eyes that sparkle. Jon, almost regretably states, "I have ask you to leave." She puts her hand on her hip and puts on a very pissed off face. Jon get a little nervous of what is to come.  
  
"How dare you! I have clearance to see the entire ship with few exceptions! MY FATHER WILL BE FERIOUS WITH YOU IF I AM DENINED ACCESS!" She looks like she has expected him to just give in.  
  
Jon a little shaken that such anger can come from someone so beautiful, "I sincerely doubt you have access to this area. The only people allowed in here are the pilots of these aircraft, Gen. Seif, Gen. Danielle, and few others. Not even the Captain of the ship has access to this hangar yet so once more...." Jon gulps, "I must ask you to leave."  
  
He is surprised to see she has taken that well, "Oh...wow I guess I don't have access...ok I will leave...on one condition...you have to buy me a drink and give me a ride home." Jon now even more shocked at the turn of events agrees. He escorts her out of the hangar and closes it up.  
  
As they walk to the car he has been temporarly issued by the government(which means it is like a small, futuristic, white Ford) they start to get to know each other. She starts the conversation, "Is that your car?!" Jon laughs a little at this, "Noooo. It's government issued untill I get the car I had set up for me. I never caught your name." She smiles as they sit down and close the car doors. Jon starts the energy driven engien and starts to make his way off base. "You can call me Elly, that is what all my friends call me. And what about you?" Jon accelerates the car up to normal speed[to allow the personel to get around the ship faster cars have been modified to drive at normal speeds of between 200-300 mph.(sorry don't know kph) Also cars are now mostly driven by computers with few exceptions and on the ship no harful gas producing vehicle is allowed on base or in the seperate little dimension. This may seem dangerous but the computers are very good at not getting into crashes and anybody with a non-computer driven car has a vigerous driving test to pass every year or so.  
  
"Well since we are only going by how we are referred to I'm Jon. What were you doing wandering around the base any way." She replys, "I was just admiring the aircraft. I was going to be a pilot when I joined the U.N. Spacey but I found this new job that they were training for was easier and safer. I'm a communications officer. What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a fighter pilot. Do you know who you are assigned to yet?" He glances at her for a second before returning his eyes to the road.  
  
"Well...actually no. I haven't gotten time to read through my packet yet. Where are we going anyway." She asks with a bright smile.  
  
"We are going to a little place where us pilots hang out at. The owner and I have known each other for a while now...it's a place called Mike's." Just then they arrive at Mike's and Jon pulls into the parking lot. Hours pass with the two sitting at the bar talking about their jobs and experiences. They overall have a good time. "Well it's time to go. I am sure your father is getting worried.  
  
Elly is obviously drunk[she is a lot like Misato Katsuragi a...'happy/fun drunk'], "Oh, I'm sure he is worried but...how about one more drink?"  
  
Jon gives a slight chuckle at this, "No way you are too drunk as it is."  
  
Mike overhears this and steps up, "Hey Hester this can help out. They are instants sobers. Law states that everyone must have one before they leave."  
  
"Cool, give me a couple." Jon catches two as they fly through the air[please any Mugen Tenchi Muyo fans no hate mail for barrowing this ingenious idea], "heh, Alka-Sober huh? Interesting name. Thanks Mike. See ya later." Jon gives one to Elly who takes it thinking it is some kind of candy. Jon winces as he swallows one. The two are instantly sober. As they step back into his car he asks, "I never asked where do you live?"  
  
"Oh, over in the officers section of the temporary housing section...I'll give you directions when we get there." The ride home is a quiet one.[I suggest the song Space Lion from Cowboy Bebop to play here] When they arrive at the officers section in a large neighborhood Jon tapps her on the sholder to wake her up from her nap. "Sorry about that...umm...take a right up here go down a block take a left and stop at the third house on the right." He follows the simple directions and pulls into a small driveway.  
  
"I have had a great time...maybe we will meet again some time. I'd better go..." Elly gives him a 'million dollar smile' and almost reluctantly steps out of the car and turns, "Well...good night...and good luck."  
  
Jon smiles and nodds, "And to you to." He sits and waits until she is inside and the door closes before he starts the car again and backs out.  
  
-----------------------  
  
It is the next day inside the 99's hangar with a few exceptions. The aircraft are uncovered and to the right of each one there is a chair resembleling one a dentist's has, also there are a couple carts and computers. All of these objects have wires leading up into the now opened cockpit of each aircraft respectively. The big hangar doors are closed but, there is a small door open at the far left side corner of the hangar.[keep in mind the millitary part is inside the ship part so there is always bright light outside and no sunrise or sunset, but there is a visible time change in the small dimension where Mike's is and where the neighborhood where everyone is staying resides] There are quite a few people inside the hangar including 3 scientists, Isamu, Guld, Jon, and Myung. At this time Jon is completely hidden because is in a back storage room when Elly walks in. She is in regular uniform dress. [in the millitary there are 3 modes of dress. One is a casual dress which they where when working in the field. Another is regualr dress which is wearing the uniform but not completely decked out in awards and such. This is the usual mode of dress when on duty and nothing important going on. Finally, there is full dress which is completely decked out with awards and other accesories. It is very spiffy looking and is only worn when something important is going on.] She walks up to the first available person which happens to be Guld.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Major Evallynn Hunter. I have been assigned to a Lt. Hester as his communications officer. Can you point me to him." She asks with a lost look on her face as she looks at the 99's, "Wow so these are the new VF-99 Katanas I've heard about. I have to agree they have a very agressive but elegant look about them."  
  
"Yes they are the top of the line in fighter design...or so I'm told. I will go get Hester...wait right here." Guld turn and walks toward a small door in the back to the hangar. Just as he walk out with Jon stareing down at a folder with a number of papers inside it, Elly continues reading a similar folder in her hands. "Hester this is your Com-officer."  
  
They both look up and at the same time they state enthusiastically, "You!" Guld looking very confused and lost at this point says, "Ummm...I'm assuming you two have met already."  
  
Elly is the first to respond, "Yeah this jerk kicked me out of here yesterday."  
  
Jon follows up, "Well at the time you didn't have clearance and you were gonna touch one of my aircraft. I never caught you full name. I'm First Lt. Jonathan D. Hester."  
  
Elly lets in a gasp at this, "You...mean...you are THE Jonathan Hester. The Jonathan Hester who set the record for the highest score in the simulators. The Jonathan Hester who designed and built the VF-99's. The same Jon who was drinking with me last night." It takes her a minute to take in and recover from this new information. "Wow...well...I'm not so unfamous either. I'm Major Evallynn Hunter." She says with a proud tone.  
  
Isamu walks up at this and says, "So what." He is immediatly hit in his ribbs twice once from Elly and the second time from his wife Myung. He is now doubled over from the pain, "OWW! What was that for!"  
  
Myung replys with, "For acting like an idiot." she state with an angry tone, "I love him but sometimes he acts like a total and completely insensitive jerk.  
  
Guld starts, "But he does bring up a good..." WHACK! He is hit very similarly to Isamu. "HEY! You didn't hit Isamu that hard.  
  
Myung turns to Elly, "You wanna take that one?"  
  
Elly grins evily, "Sure, thanks. You should have learned from his mistake...and since you didn't we hit you harder." The two women turn to Jon.  
  
"Heh...ain't no way in hell I'm asking." Jon says in a shaky voice as he very cautiously backs from the women. "I got it!" Jon finally says in triumphm, [again no hate mail for this but lets face it...it is like a game women play they say or do something and we men are left to figure out what they want us to say or do and if we get it wrong we are in BIG trouble. NO HATE MAIL! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!] He states in a very cautious voice, "Would you kindly explain who you related to that is famous...please?" All three men cringe and block their faces in fear.  
  
The viciously angry faces of the women dissappear in happy faces as Elly agrees, "Well I'm surprised you don't know my family name but, I'm the captain's daughter." This is enought to relax Isamu and Guld but, almost causes Jon to faint.  
  
"S...so your saying...I got the captains daughter drunk...am I still allowed on the ship?" Jon asked with a very nervous tone about him.  
  
"Of course...in fact he laughed when I told him. You see he still retains most of the ways he picked up being a fighter pilot. I'm surprised he hasn't stolen one of the 19's or 22's for a joy ride." She has nice smile on her face which relaxes Jon finally.  
  
One of the scientists that was working on connecting the machines to the aircraft walks over to the group. He has the classic look of a white lab coat, black rimmed glasses, and buzz cut short brown hair[I was thinking along the lines of the main character from Half-life with out the enviro- suit]. "Umm, excuse me but we are ready for you Capt. Bowman."  
  
Guld, now green in face from nervousness, replys, "Uh...ok. Fine. Lets get this over with." He reluctantly follows the scientist to the chair on the right of the aircraft closest to the left wall.  
  
"I'll be over to help out in second. Don't start the procedure with out me." Jon quickly states. The group, except Jon and Elly, goes to where Guld is now sitting in the chair getting wires stuck to his head. "Uh...Elly...can I ask you something?" She nods in agreement. "We are...friends...good friends...right?"  
  
"Of course we are...why?" She has a very confused expression on her face. "Well...", Jon continues, "This syncronization is a very painful physical and mental operation. It will take a lot out of me. I asked Isamu and Guld to bring moral support for this. The thing is I problely wouldask Seif to be my support but...he and Danielle are at a very important meeting with the Universal Council...and won't be back untill this is all over....I'd ask Isamu and the others but...I just don't feel that close to them yet...what I mean to say is....(he makes a frustrated grunting sound) Would you...be my support?" He hurredly adds,"You know you don't have to if you don't want to...but...it would help."  
  
She now has a very large smile on her face, "I'm touched. I got to do my set up with my computer in the communications office but...I should be done in an hour or so. Is that ok?" Hester is relieved to hear this, "Yeah it should take somewhere from 30 to 45 minutes to finish each one so you should be just about right on time..." after a little silence, "Thanks."  
  
"Oh no problem, I'm happy to do it. Well time to get to the com-office. I'll be back as soon as possible." She smiles once more and rushes out the door she came in.  
  
Jon walks over to Guld who is feeling like a lab rat, "Uh...is all this nessesary?". Jon give a little chuckle at this, "Of course...would you like more wires?" Most of the group laughs at this. "Sorry to tell you now Guld but...this procedure has only been on in simulation before now. All tests show this will be non-fatal but very painful. Since we haven't actually performed this procedure you have to endure a little more pain as we might have to work out problems, non-fatal ones of course, as we try to get this thing to work correctly. Sorry...guess that Zentradi ability to endure pain will come in handy eh? Well...lets get started...you guys can stay and watch and help him...just don't get in the way."  
  
------------------------  
  
It is now an hour and a half later and the operation to get Elly set up with the computer took longer than expected and she is now rushijng back to the hangar in her temporary white convertible that resemble a porche 911. Back at the hangar the operation has been successful on the first two and despite some early problems...relatively easy. Guld is waking up with a splitting headache. Isamu is sound asleep as the pain has drained him of energy to stay awake. Myung is currently at Isamu side, and despite the comfort of the scientists who have told her that he will be fine with the exception of a headache, is quite worried for him. Jon is anxious as he is currently being set up and Elly hasn't returned yet.  
  
Guld walks over to where Jon is sitting in his chair. "Man! You weren't kidding when you said that it would hurt. Well at least it is letting up now."  
  
"We used the Instant Knowledge Tech. to insert all the info on the 99 into your head. Try accessing it...it is similar to remembering." Jon laughs a little as Guld face goes wide with awe as he metaly scrolls through the info on the aircraft. "Amazing huh? It is as if you knew all of that your whole life. Now you know what has been in my head since high school...and I'm still working on new little designs. Oh yeah...you are not to speak to anyone, with the exception of Isamu, Seif, Danielle, and me. This information is more delicate than you can ever concieve. If you leak this information to any source that may be dangerous...the punishment is that the Universal Coucil with condemn you to...Death of the Soul. [this is a form of capital punnishemnt created by the Jurians...it is said to be THE MOST painful and worst way to possibly die. Essentially...well it is too sick to describe. It is so horrible that it has been outlawed and only used for the most capital of capital punishments...even high treason isn't sentenced this. It is so bad you wouldn't wish it upon your mortal enemy for life. If you REALLY want to know about it consult the fanfic Mugen Tenchi Muyo.]  
  
Guld's face immediately turns from amazment to pure fear for even from their relatively short time in this dimension most people of the Macross Dimension know about it from the 'news interview incident'. What happened is many leaders from this dimension where giving a televised intro to help the new dimension understand things from this dimension. When a reporter asked about it the council couldn't describe it so they showed a clip...the entire gymnasium of people, with the exception of the council who knew not to watch, regurgitated thir last 2 meals. That part had to be edited out of the televised program. Many of the new comers continued asking what happened they we able to describe it and the issue was never brought up again. "MY GOD! This...must be...pretty important."  
  
At that moment Elly runs in relieved they haven't started yet. She is perplexed at Guld's current expression. "What...is..." Jon is the only one with the strength to answer, "I just told him that the giving of the information in his head about the VF-99 to any dangerous sources...he would be condemned to Death of the Soul by the Universal Council." Her expression immediately mimics that of Guld's. The only words she can mange as of yet are, "Oh...my."  
  
After a moment for the two to recover from what they have just heard it is time for Jon's procedure to begin. Elly takes Jon's only free had which happens to be his right. Jon quietly closes his eyes and says, "Ok...begin."  
  
Immediately Jon's body arches in pain and he uses all his strength to stop him from crushing Elly's hand. She finally struggels free and places her hands on his right arm and his body returns to a normal sitting position. She can see he is holding a scream inside and that his eyes are starting to well up from the pain. Finally he can't hold the scream any longer and lets out an almost deafening scream of pure pain. The scream lasts for about 1 minute. All his muscles are tensed and his fists are in such tight fists his finger nails have dug into his palm and are starting to bleed. Jon begins to thrash his head back and forth. Elly places her hand on his face and Jon begins to calm down as he stares into her very scared eyes. In the background at the door's entrance Seif and Danielle notice his reaction to Elly and decide to stay out of view. Jon finally cannot with stand the pain any longer and faints for the rest of the procedure. This gives the scientists a chance to bandage the injury in his palms. Elly is almost crying from the pain and sheer terror she seen in his eyes.  
  
----------------------  
  
It is almost an hour before Jon wakes up again. At first he think the object that his blurred vision has centered on is an angel and that he is dead but, after a little his eyes focus and he realizes it is Elly sitting in a chair next to the chair he is in. Jon smiles widely when he realizes this. He turns his attention to the foot of the chair where Danielle and Seif are standing trying to convince Isamu that what Guld has told him about the punishment is true. Myung has long since fainted when Isamu was told.  
  
"ISAMU! SHUT UP! I HAVE A FUCKING BAD HEADACHE!" is the only thing Jon can muster. Isamu immediately shuts up. Elly is suprised at this because appearently she wasn't paying much attention when Jon woke up to notice that he did.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She says softly. "Like I've been beat up by Muhammed Ali(in his prime), Mike Tyson, and Terrance Alverisk(the current heavy weight champion)[note...this takes place in the future so this guy isn't real]...oh yeah and by you too Seif." Seif laughs at this and bounces back with, "Well if I had beat you up, you wouldn't be alive right now."  
  
After a little Jon is able to stand and takes the attention of the group, "The procedures when flawlessly. I assume you have played around with the info in your head and yes Isamu that is the punishment. You should have already been trying to find out the different things with controling the aircraft and the other uses you now have mentally linked to you from your aircraft. We start flight tests tommarow at oh-eighthundred hours[8 a.m. for those of you that are millitarily illiterate]. Be hear bright and early because we do flight tests quite differently than you do in your dimension. We are much more thorough. I trust we will all sleep well tonight." The group breaks up and leaves the hangar turning the lights off as the go out.  
  
-------------------  
  
The group has rejoined at the specified time the next morning inside a meeting room off to the rear of the hangar. The only differences are that Seif and Danielle are once again out on buisness. Isamu, Guld, and Jon are in flight suits. Elly is in her U.N. Spacey uniform (regular dress). After quite a bit of slipping papers around Seif managed to get Myung into the U.N. Spacey as a Com-officer in charge of Isamu and Guld and in the case that she must directly order them to do something she was made a Major right away. She is wearing a very similar outfit to Elly's.  
  
"Ah, good morning and I would like to start off with...Isamu how does it feel to have a wife, overnight, join the U.N. Spacey and straight ahead of you in rank?" The group with the exception of an embarrased Isamu is laughing. "Well anyway we got a lot of work to do. We are doing a relatively short and non-detailed test flight...well for me it's non- detailed. So any unseen problems that may come up you will have to solve on the spot. Guld lets start with your fight plan...[at this point I have decided to skip over this next part but still give you an idea of what happens]. After about an hour of dissusing the flight plan in the meeting room they all go to the bases mess hall, which happens to be a very nice spiffy place to eat, and have breakfast. Later in the air Guld takes off for the Western coast of South America for under water test and a few land tests in dense jungle, humid climates, and mountainous terrain. Isamu is sent into space to a simulated astroid belt and tests the computers abilities to handle multiple moving, objects in battle conditions, and still be able to present easy to understand information to the pilot. Jon takes off for high and low altitude flight testing and performing tests such as spin roll-out and high angle of attack manuvers. All three haveing a good time doing it. Elly and Myung are side by side in the Com-office and are performing their duties to perfection. They run the simulation programs which produce enemies and other obstacles as well as relay info to the pilots on their next objective or point marker.  
  
The 99's pull into their places in the large hagar and the cockpits pop open and hiss with exscapeing pressureized gas. Guld climbs down his ladder while Isamu and Jon jump down. They take off their helmets and all three are wearing wide grins of enjoyment. "WOW!", Jon is the first one to speak, "What a rush! I knew this thing could do some radical things but...WOW...whew. I'm beat how 'bout you guys?"  
  
Isamu catches his breath finally, "I've done some things today that would baffle my old physics professor." Guld the ever silent but strong type finaly speaks, "I don't know how you came up with the concept with this jet but, thanks for doing it."  
  
Jon is looking with great pride at his creations, "I feel sorry for those who would take opposite side of these babies....'beautiful...but deadly'."  
  
Guld states silently, "Ah but beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I'm sure if you were faceing these you wouldn't think of them as beautiful at all."  
  
"So your still alive are you Isamu. Well...if you keep pulling off those 'too close for comfort' manuevers you won't be living much longer." Myung walks in with Elly, "Remember no insurance company in the universe wants you as a customer so I don't get anything if you die."  
  
Isamu smirks at his wife's joke, "Well that is because I'd figured you'd follow me shortly after hearing of my death."  
  
"Hah! I'd problely marry Guld and forget all about you." She smiles at her husband. Jon grabs everyone's attention, "Hey how about some beers in celebration of the maiden flights of the greatest aircraft ever to exist by the greatest fighter pilots in the universe." Everyone agrees.  
  
--------------------  
  
The group is crowded into a booth at Mike's. There are quite a few people at the bar at this time and they creating the cliche bar noise of talking, glasses being raised in toasts, ect...Mike walks up with two beers per person in hand. "The beer is on the house...until you fail and my bar is destroyed...then I'm charging 100% intrest." this raises a, "I hear you!" from Isamu. As Mike leaves Jon and Elly decide to move to one of the small, circular tables near by.  
  
Elly has to raise her voice a little to get over the noise of the bar. "A couple of my friends are going to get together at a dance club like bar in town...you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure. What is the name of the bar and when are you going." Jon asks pleased that she asked him. "Its at a place called the Blue Floor Club at 8 pm tommarow...I need a ride to and from, perhaps you could give me a lift."  
  
"Perhaps...kidding ofcourse. I'd be happy to...especially since I have no idea where this place is. Will I be the only guy in the group or what?" She laughs as if it were a stupid question, "Who cares but since you asked, no. A couple of them are bringing their boy friends...Hey don't you have that air show to do tommarow?"  
  
"Yeah but I leave for it at 6 in the morning and get back at about 5 at night so I will have plenty of time...trust me on this one." after a short pause, "It is almost unconcieveable that in less than a month all these men...and more will be fighting for their lives and many may not even survive..." they look around the room in quiet thought on how these men would give their lives to protect all they beleive is true and good.  
  
"What's it like..." Elly catches Jon's attention with sad eyes, "What is the battle field like? What is it like facing hundreds of enemies not knowing if you are gonna live to see the next sun rise?"  
  
"Well..." Jon is lost in thought for a moment but come out of it slowly and as he speaks he stare into space, "In our dimension we never have battles like that of your dimentsion..it is more of a one on one thing..." Jon is cut off by Isamu who sits down next to them, "Your field of view is filled with enemy markers and you say to yourself 'how the hell am I gonna do this'. Then all normal thought kinda...slips away and all you think about is killing and trying not to be killed. You really have no time to feel. If you stop and feel your emotions...your dead."  
  
Jon cuts back in with his own knowledge, "We fighter pilots don't fly for the battle. Those who do die quickly. We fly to fly...fighting is just another task in front of us. If we ever got to liking the killing...we wouldn't be human...but...animal. No we fight the fights we do because we want to protect our way of life...our beliefs...We fly for those at home who can not or choose not to. If it wasn't for us or any other armed forces for that manner...you wouldn't be able to sit at home and watch tv or sleep peacefully. We don't just fly and fight for us but for every man, woman, and child whose very lives depend upon our success...at least that's what I think." By now the whole group is up and around the table and shaking their heads in agreement to what Isamu and Jon has said.  
  
Jon stands up and after a while get the attention of the bar. He raises his glass of beer, "I propose a toast...a toast to all those brave pilots who came before us...to those who are here now...and for future pilots...all those who died for what they believed in...or or those who died to make our lives better by furthering the knowledge of the day...men like Orvil and Wilbur Write...the Flying Tigers...the Tuskegee Airmen...George Washington...Galleleigo...and a man who I have admired my whole life Chuck Yeager who took a very dangerous plane on a run to break the sound barrier when the only other man (Scott Crossfield) wanted major bucks to do the same job and Chuck said sure I'll do it and for my normal Air Force pay too...he risked his life doing something that most scientists said was impossible...breaking the sound barrier...to all those I cannot name from the macross dimension...wait I got one Roy Folker...and many many many more not only in aviation but in other areas as well...to those people a toast." The rest of the bar raises their mugs and agree with a "Here, here!".  
  
-----------------------  
  
It is 5:30 in the morning and Jon is slowly putting on his flight uniform. He is thinking over the manuevers he must perform perfectly at the first annual U.N. Spacy Air Show. This is the first public showing of the VF-99 and if anything goes wrong the image of the aircraft will forever be tainted in the publics mind. Jon,though, is very confident that everything will go as expected and he is expecially pleased to know that he and his 99 have been invited to do one of the few things Jon has always wanted to do as a pilot...fly as the 'missing man' in the 'Broken Wing Manuever'. In this flight formation manuever there are usually 7 aircraft in a V-type formation and the last man on the right wing of the V breaks off from the rest. This is a powerful symbol for remembering and showing respect to all pilots who have died before them...to be invited to head this V is honorable but to be the 'missing man', in other words the pilot that breaks off, is one of the highest honors a pilot can have. You see it symbolises a flight group in combat and the 'missing man' is a pilot who gives his life in order to save the rest of the group...really quite sad when you think about it. It is usually performed during the opening ceromonies after the playing of the national anthum.[oh just to let you know that part is all true...not made up at all. I have also chosen the "Star Spangeled Banner" as the U.N. Spacey national anthem because...frankly I like it much more than the traditional U.N. Spacey anthem and I like it more than any other country's and if you dont like it...tough...I'm the author so *pulls down his right bottom eyelid while sticking his tounge out*]  
  
Jon is in the 99's hangar now and is doing his final flight check of the aircraft. When he finishes walking around the plane, checking everything, he climbs up the ladder on the left side of the nose of the aircraft. He steps down into the cockpit he puts on his helmet(and air seals is), straps himself in, and closes the cockpit. At first it is pitch black but the computer kicks on and the cockpit lights up with the image of the surroundings of the aircraft. Little menus pop up from a holo-laser- projector in front of Jon. They ask weather or not to turn on a system and/or a setting for that system.[As we all know these menus are pulled up by the pilots mind.] Useing the laser interface all Jon has to do is touch the selection he wants. Jon quickly turns on all computers systems, sets weaponry to 'Paintball Mode'(this is a training mode where the weapons will act as if they have fired, but don't. The computer calculates where the weapon would go and makes a simulated paint splatter where it would land.) He then sets the HUD[Heads up display for the not so wise of people] to 'Navigation Mode'(A mode for basic, non-combat, flight. HUD mode can be change rapidly depending on the situation. Essentially the computer could show everything to the pilot...but that would be confusing so the pilot chooses a mode that would feed him only the information he needs to know in that situation.) Jon then turns the energy flow in the engiens and verniers on and then starts the in-take blades. While the blades get up to speed(producing a high pitch whine) Jon situates other things in the cockpit. Finally, Jon lights the engiens and Jon taxis(pilots term for moving around the flight deck) to an elevator which takes him down to a very dark section of the ship. It is an unpressurized flight launching area.[this is a fairly good sized area where the aircraft are launched from. It is the last thing between the ship and the out side and it sits only in the middle of the Laviathan where the doors are visible from the outside.] A man in a pressurized suit guides Jon to the take off point with his bright orange batons. Jon taxies into a small tunnel leading toward the outside. Jon locks the breaks and powers the engiens to 40% which is far more than enough to get airborn and then contacs the tower for permission to take off. After he gets the go ahead from the tower the hundreds of solid and engergy doors open in front of him. After the final door on the outside opens and sunlight gleams through the greenish energy barrier which is just on the inside from the last door. It will allow Jon to pass through it but not allow anthing else to leave and nothing to enter that tunnel. Jon lets the breaks off and the 99 shoots down the tunnel like a bullet through a barrel. As he exits the tunnel there is a seriene sunrise in front of him. Jon quickly smiles at the sight and pulls back on the stick and pushes up the accelerator and the aircraft rockets into the sky.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the airfield where the airshow is going to be held a group of pilots are standing next to their custom painted F-22's. The leader is an old adversary of Jon's and has no idea the pilot that will be the 'missing man' in his 'Broken Wing' performance is Jon[neither does Jon know about him]. He is a shorter man than Jon. Well built with short brown hair and hazel eyes that pierce you to the core. He is wearing the old U.S. AirForce flight suit and pacing agitatedly.  
  
"Where is this son of a bitch!" He nearly screams at his team mates, "They said he would be here 20 minutes ago!"  
  
"Calm down Craig. I'm sure he will..." He never gets to finish his sentence because the hangar's radio connection to the tower comes alive saying, "The pilot you were waiting for is here." The group walks out of the hangar toward the runway to meet their temporary member. They all stare at a point in the sky try to get a glimps of this new highly advanced fight-plane. Finally, after many anxious moments, they spot a tiny, shiny dot in the sky. Soon the dot turns into a large white airplane and makes a graceful, short, landing and pulls into the hangar where the rest of the team's aircraft are. The engiens cut out and a high-pitched whine is made from the slowing blades in the intakes. The first thing the pilots notice about the aircraft is its size. For a fighter plane it is rather large, like the Su-37 or the Mig-29. The next thing[or things depending on your point of view. For me it is thing because it is the setup, or style, of the aircraft] is that it has forward swept wings, kanard foreplanes, and short tail fins. This starts an arguement about the setup of the aircraft between the pilots.  
  
"The kanards give you better manueverability at low speeds and that is great for dog fighting.", one of the pilots says to another one who in returns, "like the cheif designer from Boeing said 'I've never seen a bird with its tail in the front and birds fly just fine.'" Just then the cockpit pops up an inch or so and oxygen escapes in a white cloud while makeing a hissing sound. The the whole cockpit opens up and Jon steps down the ladder on the opposite side of the aircraft from the rest of the pilots. As Jon comes around the nose of the aircraft he comes face to face with Craig who intended to verbaly slam the late-comer only to find it was Jon his old rival from U.S. AirForce flight school.  
  
Craig speaks[if you call yelling speaking] first, "What the hell are you doing here! Last I heard you got shipped out to Death Valley to a dead-end test flying job! And what the hell are you doing with this fucking ugly airplane."  
  
Jon replys calmly after stiffleing a laugh, "Well Craig I'm here to fly as the 'missing man' in, what I'm guessing is your flight routine, and I left that dead-end test flying job to build and fly the most advanced aircraft and greatest fighter plane ever to be built!", Jon is quite pleased with his answer and crosses his arms.  
  
Craig by now is obviously angry, "What! This piece of shit! It will be a cold day in hell when that piece of shit can win a dog fight!", Jon once again stiffles a laugh because Craig's face is beat red, "HA! How about sometime during the show we have a dog fight. Huh? Wha do ya say?"  
  
Craig cracks a smile of confidence, "Sure. Now I will finally be able to get you back for all those times you embarrased me at flight school.", As he finishes his sentence an airshow official walks in. "Alright. You guys need to be in the air in 10 minutes. I want you to fly out somewhere where you can't be seen. Then do a fly by just as the Star Spangled Banner finishes, not supersonic. The when you are lined up we will start the music for the 'Broken Wing' formation, again not supersonic. Got it? Good." He turns and walks out of the hangar.  
  
When Craig goes to insult Jon he finds that Jon is already getting in the cockpit and decides to let it go for now. All the members of the flight team make their way to their 22's and climb inside. Jon takes off first going in a seperate direction of everyone else for the manuver that is planned for the opening ceremonies.  
  
---------------------  
  
Later that day parachuters are dropped from an airplane high above airshow- center and they carry the U.N. Spacey flag and the "Star Spangled Banner" starts playing and it is being sang by a popular male singer. At the end of the song when, "And the home of the brave." is sang the team flies towards the crowd from the front and Jon comes from behind and flies straight through the center of the team(they do this just in front of the crowd and of course about 300 feet above the ground.  
  
After a short period the song Taps(Day is Done) is played on a Trumpet and the flight team, with Jon in position, flies low and slowly down the airshow stage from the right to left. When they are at the center Jon pulls up and away from the team acting as the 'missing man'. When Jon is finally on the ground again he taxis to a position where on lookers get a closer look at the aircraft. Jon sticks around the airplane to answer the many questions that people have. At about half way through the show, for Jon anyway, it is time to dog fight Craig.  
  
"Right now we have a dog fight between two of the best pilots at this show. This fight will be real not faked or set up. The only thing not real about this fight will be the electronic bullets and missiles they will be using for safety reason. They will be doing the best two out of three. And here they go now!", the announcer informs the crowd.  
  
"Ready to loose Hester!", Craig shoots off, "I highly doubt it. Ok break in 3...2...1...BREAK!", Jon cracks. The planes turn and split going in opposite directions. Shortly after they split Jon immediately transforms to Battleroid mode and easily strafes Craig with electronic bullets from his gun pod. "What the hell Hester! Mother Fucker!"[sorry but I think if I were to have them say things other than swears well...it would sound like dialoge from DBZ on Toonami for example..."You dirty dog" What the hell is that! No one says that!] "I admit that was a little cheap but...I didn't want you to be too cocky, eh. I promise I will beat you totaly with fighter mode for now on." With that Jon transforms back into fighter mode and forms up[man...another pilot phrase to explane. Ok, forming up on someone's wing means to get into a formation with them.] on his wing. Then after they realign themselves with the airshow stage.  
  
"Ok in 3...2...1...BREAK!", Jon calls again. They split and Jon performs a gut wrenching turn(almost 90 degree) and faces(coming at Craig from the side) the still turning Craig. Craig seeing this turns his plane back to flat and level and pulls straight up and spins. Jon follows him up with ease. Craig rolls to his left and performs a nice tight loop. Jon follows with another tight turn that litteraly spins the nose directly back toward the ground and for a moment actually flies backwards. Craig watching the move suddenly realizes how good the 99 is and decides that he will have to go all out to beat him. So, Craig tumbles the F-22 around just long enough to get a lock on Jon and fires an electronic missile. Jon sees the missile as if it were real from his cockpit and deftly dodges it while fireing his gun at Craig. Craig narrowly dodges the bullets (more luck on Craig's part than skill) showing that he is good enough pilot to stand against a valkyrie in an ordinary[well advanced ordinary] airplane. As Craig's nose is now pointed strait at the ground so he pulls around to level and then rolls to his right and when he looks for Jon again Jon is gone. The computer in the 99 predicts Craig's movement and suggests that Jon rockets down so that when Jon pulls up he will sit directly under Craig aircraft and Jon agrees.  
  
Craig now is geting very scared. "Shit Hester where'd you go?!", Jon almost dies laughing, "Oh...no where. Well lets finish it eh?" Now Craig is sweating bullets trying to find Jon and just happens to glance at the right time to see Jon's right wing dissapear under him. "O...K...Hester...but I have a good feeling your gonna loose.", just as Craig says 'loose' he hits the air break and flips over to fire straight up Jon's tail pipe but Jon is not there. Jon seen Craig glance over and knew he had been caught so Jon had fallen back to about a couple hundred feet behind and let him roll right into his gun sight. The last thing Craig hears is laughing and the the alarms in the cockpit go off telling him he is dead.  
  
"And it appears that Lt. Hester of the U.N. Spacey, currently stationed aboard the U.N.S.S. Laviathan has won the first two fights with relative ease. Congrats Lt. Well I guess this proves the huge capabilities of the brand new VF-99 Katana." The announcer states to the crowd as somehow with all the manuevers Craig and Jon manange to stay within easy view of the crowd. When Jon taxis back to his place on the ground he is greeted by a large crowd applauding him. As Jon steps down the ladder he gets comments from "good job" to "How the hell did you do that?" from some of the more expierianced pilots. Finally after an hour the crowd dwindles down and Jon gets a break from asking questions. It is now that Jon notices an old P- 51 Mustang D-model. Since there is no danger Jon decides to go over and check out the airplane. As Jon walks around the aircraft admireing the different parts of it and getting to the opposite side of it he notices a good looking woman bending over into the cockpit. Jon pauses confused on wether or not to bother her.  
  
Jon finally gets the courage to say something, "Hey. Nice plane. I see you've totally restored it.", when she looks up and tosses her long blonde hair back Jon has to stop and regain his self control by thinking that he is already trying to get a girlfriend in Elly. "Thanks...hey aren't you that pilot that was in the dog fight?"  
  
"Yeah, it was really easy especially with the 99.", She looks nervous now. "Wow, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you design that plane in high school." Jon is looking a little embarrased now  
  
"Yeah,...It took me all four years to complete. Designed it down to each individual wire and fuel line" She looks a little dizzy now, "That is impressive. Oh, where's my manners. My name is Terry and you have to be Jon. It is a true honor to meet you."  
  
"Why thanks, I don't get that much. This was my favorite plane for a long time. So beautiful and yet so powerful. Have you suped-it-up or is it completely original?" She steps down that small ladder and wipes her hands with a little red towel.  
  
"It is completely original and it still screams. Even the guns work. But enough of the relics how the hell could you design a plane, in high school, that is ranked as the best?", Jon chuckels a little.  
  
"A long story. It officially started on my trip to Florida with my A.F.J.R.O.T.C(AirForce Junior Recruit Officer Training Corps.) when I drew a crewd picture of a Macross jet I had come up with. Well, later when I found that the Macross jets were very realistic I realized my drawing was horrible so I completely redesigned it but I kept the name. Looking at the picture and comparing to this(motioning toward the 99) you would say 'how could you get from this to this?' but, I did. Before, I even started the remodel of that original copy I spent about 3 months researching how Macross jets worked and got most of it down pat...problely the hardest thing for me to find out is how a jet engien could run in space...it isn't a jet engien at all. The blades in the intake merely act as a cooling system when in the atmosphere. The rest is a nuclear powered rocket engien. In our dimension it was an idea played around with with great results but got shut down because people were woried that if were to blow up in the atmosphere the Earth would die or something like that. To us it was called the N.E.R.V.A.[have no idea what it stands for] rocket engien.", Jon acts knowledgeable on the subject.  
  
"Wow, that is quite detailed for a cartoon even if it is an anime." Just then Jon's watch beeps and he looks down and becomes very nervous. "Ah, I got to go. I would love to stay and talk but I am meeting my girlfriend and we are going to a night club. Good bye Terry. It has been nice meeting you." Terry looks a little sad, "Well, I will let you go on your way. Good Bye Jon." Jon shakes her hand and spins on his heel.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
An hour later, Jon is climbing down the ladder of the 99 in side his hangar onboard the Laviathan when Seif walks up.  
  
"Hey Jon, what's up. Anyway guess what I did today.", Seif is looking very happy. Since Jon is so tired that he just shrugs in ignorance. "I finished the conversions on your car. It is ready for the road. I tell you what though...V8 engiens are hard to convert to energy use. Your car is now more powerful than most new-age sports cars."  
  
"Great! I can pick up Elly in it. Cool! I owe you big time buddy. Shit! I got to go. If you would just leave it here I will pick it up in a bit. Thanks man." Jon then turns to go home, well to his temporary home. "Sure Jon, no problem. Oh, and good luck tonight." Jon steps into his car(the temporary one) and starts it and drives home.  
  
---------------------------  
  
About a hour later and a half hour till Jon and Elly need to be at the club There is a knock on a door. When the door opens Jon is out side wearing a smile as he sees the person who opens the door is the captain of the Laviathan himself, Rick Hunter. Jon is wearing a button down shirt that has an anime style image of a samuri on it[to my friends you know what this style shirt looks like] and a pair of black slacks and a pair of shiny black shoes. Rick is in some casual jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Hello Mr. Hunter. It is pleasure to meet you in person. I came to pick up Elly...if that is ok with you.", Jon is starting to get nervous that Rick wont like him.  
  
"That is perfectly okay and call me Rick ok. Elly will be down in about 5 minutes or so. Is that a...classic car from your dimension? I ask because one of my old wing man...you problely know who Max Jeanus is...is a old car nut...he has an old Cobra right now.", The old man seems pleased with Jon.  
  
"Just call me Jon. Yeah wanna take a look at it while we wait. Come on.". The two walk over to an old car[I will explain exactly which one in a sec] Jon pops the hood and starts talking about the car. "This is a 1967 427 Corvette with 425 horse power, well originally, now that it has been changed to energy use it has 1300 horse power. Easily more powerful than most new cars. I has a super charger and the body is a Red with black striped convertable with sting-ray body. It has leather seats and chrome side pipes. This is a bad ass machine. I also have a new motorcycle that I am currently building.", Jon is looking very proud with his 'piece of art' and Rick looks a little lost.  
  
"Now this is a car!", Elly says as she walks up to them wearing a little black dress with no sleeves and only goes halfway down her thighs. At the moment she has her hair up and a little black purse hanging from her right sholder and a little gold and dimond necklace hanging down on her chest."Now I see why you never liked that temporary car." She walks over to Rick and gives him a big hug, "I'll be back by eleven...I promise. Don't worry about Jon he is a good guy. He wont try anything...for now. Good night daddy." She kisses him on the cheek and turns to Jon. "We gonna go or what?"  
  
Jon looking a little dazed as he stares at her and after a short pause, "Uh...uh...yeah ok. Lets go." Jon opens the passenger door for Elly and then closes it after she is seated. When he sits in the driver's seat Rick walks over, "Take good care of her or I will hurt you." Jon doesn't look surprised, "If she gets hurt when she is with me I will hurt myself...so don't worry." Rick then walks back to his front door and watches them leave.  
  
Jon starts the car and the engine gives a very satisfying low rumble. Jon smiles, takes a deep breath, and hits the accelerator. The car fish tails with some smoke coming from the rear tires. As they drive on the highway, Elly turns on the radio but it is useless because of the noise comming from the side pipes drowns out everything.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jon and Elly walk up to the bouncer outside of a classy looking club about 10 minutes early. They seem to have known each other for a while since he knows her by name. He is a fairly tough looking african american whearing a black silk shirt and black slacks. He has a shiny gold necklace around his neck and a nice rolex on. His black hair is cut short, real short. He has an obvious gold tooth.  
  
"Hey! Elly! Its been a while. Whaz'up. You ain't been round much no more."[excuse my grammer this is just how he talks], they give each other a short hug, "Oh sorry Cris, I have a had a ton of work. Are my friends here yet?"  
  
"Yeah dhey at your normal table in the back..."Elly catches this pause in the sentence, "Whats up Cris?" Now he is acting very concerned as he debates with himself on wether or not to tell her. "He is here. Max came in bout an hour ago...w'ch out...he been lookin' for you...He pretty mad."  
  
Now Elly looks a little worried. "Shit! Not tonight! God damit! When will he learn! Hey, thanks for the heads up. I owe you one Cris." With this she turns and starts to walk into the club. When Jon follows Cris stops him, "Where da hell you t'ink you goin' buddy!" Luckily for Jon Elly hasn't gotten inside yet and comes back.  
  
"He is the reason I'm really worried about Max. He's with me Cris...don't worry he's cool." Cris looks Jon up and down confused why he would be with Elly then just shrugs it off with, " 'k if you say so...Just be carefule o' Max...he very protective o' Elly even t'ough she not his no more and you'd better take good care o' her or I kick yo ass. You hear me...and if you get in fight with Max, w'ich you will, take it out side, 'k."  
  
"I hear you man. I'll make sure nothin' happens inside. And about Elly...don't worry I'll take good care of her." Now Jon and Elly turn and walk into the club together. The club has a dancefloor in the center and bar near the rear. There are round tables and booths every where. The club is busy but not as busy as Jon imagined. Walking is quite easy. The main bulk of the people are on the dance floor dancing to loud music. Jon and Elly make their way to the rear of the club. They stop at the booth where their friends are sitting.  
  
After a moment of shaking hands and kisses on the cheak Elly introduces Jon. Jon just shakes hands with every one at the table. There are 3 women and 3 men at the table. (starting on Jon's left and moving around the U- shaped table to Jon's right) Nick, Estella, Don, Tracy, Matt, and Cary. Apperantly this had been discussed by the new group of people before they got here cause all the guys, deftly, get up from the table and take Jon over to sit at the bar. Elly sits down with the girls who gather closer together to talk with each other over the loud music.  
  
Estella, a rich girl in a purple dress with long brown hair,"He's kinda cute but...are you sure he is the right guy for you? I mean you could do much better than him." Cary is wearing a sparkley blueish-white dress and has her short blonde hair in curls. Cary looks agitated at her friends remark, "I think he looks cute, smart, and careing and, besides, if Elly likes him then she likes him for who he is. I doubt anyone like Max will get under her radar like that again." Tracy has a medium length red dress on and her long brown hair up in a bun. "I agree with Cary...but...you could find someone better...especially in the looks department. I mean he isn't ugly but he is no superstar either."  
  
Back with the guys at the bar, they are all drinking from brown bottles of beer. Matt speaks up first, "So...how did you meet Elly any way." Matt has short and slightly curly brown hair and is wearing a silk shirt similar to his date's dress(Cary) and a pair of black slacks[sorry about my poor taste in style...lets just say...I'M A GUY...and I am NOT gay so...black slacks will be very very popular. Oh and one more reminder...NO HATE MAIL].  
  
"Well...I met Elly because she is my com. officer. You see...I am a pilot and..." He is cut off by Don. Don has straight black hair and is wearing an Armani[hey hey something different] Suit. "We know what a com. officer is...we are all pilots." Nick butts in here, "So, is that the only thing that makes you like her?" Nick has short blonde hair and is wearing a red shirt white slacks and white shoes. He is obviously the crazy one of the group.  
  
"No no no, she's beautiful...actually too beautiful. I sometimes wonder if she is leading me on because she could have any guy she wanted so why me? She is really intelligent and compasionate. She is just plain fun to be around...and there is something else...I can't quite describe...I don't know it just...feels right. Well anyway nothing is set in stone yet. I'm mean so far it feels as if she is deciding to take our relationship to a boyfriend-girlfriend thing or to just stay good friends."  
  
Suddenly there is a sound that catches the guys' attention...well mainly it was Elly saying, "Get out of here Max!" When the guys look over he is a tall guy with a tan complexion and black hair. He is sitting next to Elly comming on to her at a disgusting pace. Jon stands up but Matt puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Don't get into this. All of us, including the girls discussed this last time when the three of us got our asses kicked by him and his buddies. He will grow tired of this and leave soon. For now just let it be."  
  
Jon looks back to Elly and the look of disgust, anger, fear, and sadness put him over the top. He breaks free of Matt and walks over and taps Max on the right shoulder. This grabs the attention of about 20 of Max's buddies and they walk over and surround Jon. Max turns around looking very pissed that he has been interrupted. "What do ya want!", Elly is looking scared at what is about to happen to Jon.  
  
"Leave her alone..." Jon is cut off by a very hard punch in the stomach. He falls back into the group of Max's buddies and mumbles under his breath, "I promised Cris nothing would happen inside so..., " Jon lifts himself up with a grunt, "lets get this outside." He taps Max on the right shoulder again.  
  
"What now!" Max can't get out another sentence because of a surpisingly powerful punch in the face from Jon. Three of Max's buddies try to go help him but suddenly, out of no where, a sword appears in front of their throats along with the words, "This will be a clean one on one...I wont get involved and you won't either." comming from Seif who is accompanied by Danielle. "He is all yours Jon...good luck."  
  
"Thanks Seif." Jon hoists the obviously very dazed Max onto his right shoulder and carries him through the crowd out side where he dumps his body on the ground with a, "Wow, good job." comming from Cris.  
  
A bunch of people come from the club to see the fight. The first one out is Elly followed by Seif, Danielle, the group of Max's buddies(who are very nervous of Seif), Elly friends, and just a bunch of people from the club. Max slowly get to his feet now so pissed off that his face is turning red. He looks to he friends but see why they don't help. As he starts to calm down for the fight he finds that he has a bloody lip which causes the start of the fight. He strolls up to Jon and punches at his face. Jon has learned some moves from Seif though and deftly dodges it and counters with a hit to the stomach. This doubles Max over and Jon kicks him in the face throwing him onto his back.  
  
"Just cause I'm not buff don't mean I can't fight. Seif taught me this style of fighting it is called Jeet Kune Do."[just a note this style is the same as what Spike, from Cowboy Bebop, uses.] As Max gets up he surprises Jon with an upper cut which knocks him onto his back. "Yeah well, technique is nothing compared to pure power." Jon laughs a little as he gets up, "Well that is good because this technique uses the opponents power against him." With that the fight continues.  
  
Max makes a swinging kick with his left leg but Jon duck under it and grabs it after it passes over head. He then kicks Max's other leg out and Max fall flat on his ass. Max then swings his still free leg around and it land with a devastating thump on Jon face. Jon is now lying face down on the ground with a bloody lip and a boot mark on his left cheek. Max gets up and turns his attention on the noisy crowd who are cheering for him. He turns and stands by Jon's feet. Jon quickly slides himself backwards so his legs are on opposite side of Max's and spins himself onto his back so his left leg comes up and hits hard into the back of Max's knees and the right leg sweeps him off his feet. Max hits the ground real hard this time. Jon pushes himself to his feet and watches as Max slowly does the same. Max now has a really badly broken nose. Max uses both hands to push Jon in the chest saying, "You wanna die punk! HUH!" at the second push Jon skillfully grabs Max's hands and headbutts him in the face causing even more damage to Max's face. This time it doesn't go so smoothly though as Max breaks his right hand free and punches Jon in the ribs breaking one. The last hit from Jon was devastating though and Max goes unconscience as he hits the ground.  
  
Jon being the victor he turns his head to look at Elly who is horrified as she stares at Max's body only glancing at Jon once as if saying, "How could you do this?". Jon feeling very lonely at this point starts walking to his car limping slightly and holding his left side. Seif and Danielle walk up and put his arms around their shoulders to give him support as he walked. Seif is the first to speak, "What about Elly?" The group stops, "The sad thing is women feel sympathy for the person more injured...even if they hated him more. Look at her...and prove me wrong." Seif and Danielle glance back to see Elly looking frightened at Max. The group continues watching.  
  
Elly is kneeling at Max's side. half her mind is scared and concerned for Max while the other half is saying, "What are you doing do you remember how he treated you. He deserves this." At that moment Max regains conscienceness to see Elly at his side. He smile at her while softly saying, "I always knew you had a great ass." Elly immediately changes attitudes as she slaps him in the face putting him back into unconscienceness and standing up disgusted. She looks around for Jon and finds him limpind down a dark street with Seif on his right and Danielle on his left helping him walk. She is washed over with regret on how she treated him just recently and runs after Jon as it starts to rain.  
  
"Hey Jon!" The three stop and Jon supports himself and turns expecting her to slap him or something only to find her soaking from the rain and on the verge of tears. "Ya know...I still need a ride home..." Jon smile and turns to Seif who beats Jon question with his answer, "Don't worry you take her home now and here this will help." Seif pulls a small pill from his right pant's pocket and gives it to Jon, "Think of it as a rejuvination pill...It will instantly heal most wounds...this one is made for broken bones so you will still have a bloody lip but you will be able to walk and drive.", Jon pops it in his mouth and smiles, "I owe you one Seif...thanks. Well see ya later."  
  
Jon walks up to Elly with an umbrella Danielle had with her and puts his left arm over shoulder and she leans into him as they walk down the slightly dark street toward his car. The only words that are spoken between here and her home are, "I'm sorry Jon...it just took me a moment to realize once again that he is a jerk." and Jon's reply is, "All's forgiven."  
  
--------------------------  
  
By the time they get to Elly's house Elly and Jon are much more dry. When they pull into the drive way Elly turns to him, "Thanks Jon, I had a great time...well besides the whole fight thing. See you tommarow, eh? Good night." Elly pauses then turns and gets out of the car when she walk up to the house in the rain Rick opens the door. Jon puts the car in reverse and as he backs up both of them wave at him. They, obviously, will have a long night of talking ahead of them.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The sun is making a beautiful orangeish-red sun rise over the Laviathan as it sits in the water. The sea makes a georgous reflection of the sunrise. Suddenly the water around the Laviathan is desturbed and the giant ship lurches from its resting place in the sea. Simotaneously hundreds of birds take off from their resting place on top of the ship. Inside the command center of the Laviathan many people are at work ensuring that everything is working correctly. The captain, Rick, [though Rick is a General he is the "Captain" of the ship so when I refer to him as captain that doesn't mean his rank has changed so dramatically...but if some one else is known as a captain that is their rank]is looking over multiple screens as they float in mid air infront of him. He waves his hand with a smile and the screens dissapear.  
  
"Start all anti-gravity engiens and run them at 100% capacity. Keep me up to date on our altitude. Have 2nd stage boosters ready." As Rick gives the orders they each recieve an 'Aye, sir!' from a different place on the command deck.  
  
A slightly unkempt man with black hair falling straight down on all sides walks up behind the captain and gets Rick's attention. He has an aire of intelligence and skill. His uniform indicates he is the Cheif of Security. "General there are some people at the door who say that you invited them up here." The man motions toward the door. When Rick spins the chair around to look he finds his daughter, Jon, Seif, Danielle, Isamu, Myung, and Guld. "It is ok. Let them in and remember them they are my good friends...and family. Good job, though, Seargent Wolfwood. Oh, one more thing how is Lt. Stampeede settleing in as munitions expert?"[Hah, if you think this will be the only character from an anime/game who will work on the ship...then I laugh at you...expect, not a lot, but more.]  
  
"He is haveing a fun time fireing guns all day. Thanks for asking." The seargent walks back to the group and informs them they can go in now recieving a 'Good job on checking.' from Seif. The group walks up to Rick. All of them are amazed at the room with the exceptions of Seif, Danielle, and Jon who have already experienced the room. Elly is about to hug her father when Jon stops her telling her it would embarass the military because at that moment television viewers are watching with a very resticted view as to prevent much information from leaking to any potential enemies about the Laviathan's command deck. "Thank you Jon, you prevented thousands of dollars being wasted on trying to appease the public's conscience about the captain's daughter being given a job on the ship."  
  
A young luitenent with short black hair[not an anime character from any series] gets the attention of the captain. "Sir we are at sufficient altitude to use the stage 2 boosters. Also, the boosters have been prep'ed and are ready for use. What are your orders sir." Rick turns once more to his group of on-lookers, "I'm sorry but I have duties to attend to. Please excuse me." Rick turns back to forward facing position, "Ignite the stage 2 booster and regulate to keep this ship stable." There is a low rumble as more smoke is seen and the water dissapears beneath them as the ship ascends up into the upper atmosphere. As every thing is seems to be working correctly...the ship stops ascending and hovers and slowly starts droping.  
  
"What is the problem?" Rick asks angerly. "Sir, we seem to be loosing altitude..."at this Rick thinks, Well da! Tell me something I don't know. "We are not aware of the problem as of yet." Rick is very angry now, "What is our altitude?" Rick starts to sweat. "We are currently 3/4 of the way throught the 2nd stage." Rick gets an idea, "Are the final stage engiens ready?" "Umm...yes sir!". Rick smiles widely, "Fire the final stage rockets...NOW!"  
  
The young seargent looks nervous, "But...sir...that may cause damage to the ground and we may not have enough thrust to reach orbit." Rick glances at him for a second, "I said do it." Rick quickly pulls up a screen and starts working on calculations as he is working the full instruction on how to do what he is attempting appears on his screen. Rick glances around for a second and sees Jon and Seif smiling and waving. I owe them for this. "At exactly 1 minute and 23 secods after ignition of final stage thrusters tilt the ship's nose up 45 degrees and start main engiens, with the exception of engien 9, then continue running all engiens until we get into geo-sync orbit."  
  
There is a resounding 'Aye, sir!' from the command deck. Slowly the lumbering ship ignites all its engiens with lots of smoke comming from the bottom part of the ship. As the nose turns upward eight of the main engiens ignite but the nineth is kept off for the chance of causeing damage to the planet. As the gigantic ship lurches forward and upward it gains speed and after a few tense moments the ship finally reaches orbit and the engiens are cut.  
  
"Close all of the planetary launch engien's doors and cool them down. Start the fold engien and program in the coordinates to our next way point." Rick glances back to Seif who gives him a thumbs up. Then a small screen pops up infront of the captain there is a man who appears to be a mechanic. He is tall and tough looking with a mostly bald head and a thick black beard. He has a blue jacket with the sleeves cut off and a red t- shirt on underneath. He also has a scar over his right eye.  
  
"Ahh Colonel Black [I told you so.]have you discovered the problem with our second stage engiens yet?" He rubbs his head and grunts, "Yeah, apparently some idiot changed the power settings to run at 50% power instead of full. Not much damage though." The Cheif of Mechanical Upkeep of the Laviathan lights a cigarette ignoring the dangers of his action.[I would like to note that this Jet Black has both his arms for he never came in contact with his contact with his old partner from Cowboy Bebop who shot off Jet's left arm...because this is a different universe.] "Thank you Colonel. Bridge out." The screen dissapears.  
  
A young short haired blonde Captain addresses Rick, "Sir, the fold engiens are ready for fold to specified coordinates...shall we procede." Rick glances again at Seif as he finishes a conversation with a team already at the position they are folding to. The team is supposed to make sure there is nothing going to be in the way when they get there.[just a quick little note...when a fold is commenced by the Laviathan 2 survey droids are sent ahead one during fold which gets there just quick enough to scan the area and relay info back to the computers on the ship and a second that procedes just infront of the Laviathan for a last minute measure. If the coordiates end up inside an astroid or something big the computers will adjust the coordinates to a safer place near by and if the Laviathan folds onto something rather small in comparison like...a pop can floating in space well that item will be vaporized by what is known as a 'clean sweep' made by the 2 droids. If a ship is in the way the coordinates will be changed as well...and if somehow something small gets through the 'clean sweeps' it will be vaporized by the engergy that is used in folding which not even the legendary metals can survive...in this case a team was set up ahead of time to ensure nothing goes wrong...I think that is everything]  
  
Seif gives him a thumbs up and he turns back to the young Captain, "Commence fold to way point 2. When we arrive inform the fleet that we are ready and waiting." She snaps a quick salute while saying, "Sir, yes sir! Commence fold to way point 2." From another part of the command deck the order is echoed, "Commencing fold to way point 2." After a short whirling sound of the fold engiens the Laviathan dissapears in a flash of green light. They are flying quickly through what appears to be a green tunnel. Rick turns back to Seif, "I thought these folds were instantanious no matter the distance."  
  
Seif smirks a little, "It is instant we are moving through a rip in space and time to us the most distant fold operation will take about a half hour, in other words moving from one end of the 'known universe' to the opposite side. But outside time is frozen so it appears instant. Don't wory the time we spend in fold doesn't effect the body. We will still be the exact minute, hour, second, day,...ect...when we come out of fold as we were when we went in." The captain looks a little lost because all the folds he had ever done had not been instant. "Captain this is your first time in a 'true fold' all other folds attempt to do the same thing but have their problems such as...using black holes well...black holes, even artificial ones, can be very erratic in destination so you could end up on the other side of the universe from where you were going...using worm holes are the same way and they produce harmful radiation...some times fold is confused with hyper space or sub space...and the folds that all of your old ships used were very consuming of energy and definately not instant plus they were very inaccurate if you didn't know what you were doing to the exact degree. The Universal Council is one of the extreme few who know how to use and build 'perfect fold' technology all others have either died off, left to another distant part of the universe, or have joined the council."  
  
The captain still looks a little lost but Seif decides to save the rest for another day. "Sir, 10 seconds 'till we come out of fold...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...coming out of fold now." The ship appears in a brilliant flash of green light. They are in the shadow of Mars. Out on the edges of the planet the main fleet can be seen setting up for the battle wich will be held in the astroid belt just beyond Mars. Seif grabs the Captain shoulder and wispers to him, "When you are done here come to the 'War Room' and the stratagy will be told there...bring only those that need to hear it." The captain nods, "I'll be done shortly." With this Seif shuttles the group off to the 'War Room'. The captain gives his last commands before leaving, "Lock us in position and stay in Mar's shadow. The enemy cannot be allowed to see us, yet. Stratigists come with me we are going to learn of the battle plan." Rick is accompanied by 2 young officers with clip boards in hand out of the command deck.  
  
-------------------------  
  
After a few minutes a large group of people are gathered in the 'War Room'. The room is dark and is only being lit by holo screens and 3D maps. It is the cliche war room look with much more advanced technology. Seif steps forward to speak.  
  
"Okay, now that we are all here I will begin.."Seif wave his hand a large 3D real-time map pops up with a picture of Mars on one side and Jupiter on the other with the astroids in the middle[it is a top down perspective if there was such a thing as top down in space] Suddenly green arrows appear on the Mars' side faceing inward and red ones appear the same way only on Jupiter's side. Then a larger green arrow appears behind Mars. "Exactly 20 hours from now at 0700 tommarow it is estimated that they will attack us. (the red arrows move into the astroids and are shown fireing) We let them take the first shot. We don't want to look like the bad guys. Our fleet will return fire and launch half of all their fighters to intercept the enemy fighters. (little red dots come from the red arrows as the green arrows return fire and launch their little green dots) It is thought that they will launch half of their fighters in the begining but we are going on the data that they will do what we do. If our forces get pushed back they will launch the rest of their fighters and if it happens again we will launce our '1st wave fighters' and shortly after our '2nd wave fighters'. (the little green dots are loosing and the green arrows are moving back slightly. Both red and green arrows launch more little dots after a short period the big green arrow launches lots of little green dots in 2 waves) Analists say they have a weapon that we havent seen yet. Problely a giant cannon or ship. We make them think that they have the advantage and they will pull it out to test it out. When we do the Laviathan will open the main cannon and charge it. Once it is done charging they will commence an immediate fold to just behind their new weapon and fire the main cannon...trust me a direct from the cannon will destroy it. Then they will fold to the right flank of the line and fire straight down the line destroying as many of the enemy ships as possible. Then it will patrol down the line helping where needed. That is the basic stratagy...any questions?"  
  
One of the strategists who came with the captain stands up, "Yes, what about the Universal Council. Are they or Aren't they going to help us." Seif smiles, "Great question. The answer is maybe. The thing is we really don't know so instead of devise a stratagy where we would get help some time in the battle and suffering when the help doesn't come we decided it would be wiser to devise a stratagy without that help and incorperate them if they do come. Good question. Any others?"  
  
A slightly older officer stands up, "Why don't we just out right attack them with this ship in the beginning?" Seif thinks of the right words, "Because a basic stratagy of war is that you never show your enemy your full capability at the begining of a fight but rather near the end. We want them to think we have no special weapon so they will show theirs and let their gaurd down and when they do we will show ours gaining the advantage of surprise. And also if you can don't show your capabilities at all. So if they don't have a secret weapon we might and I repeat might not use the Laviathan in battle at all. Any others?" The group is silent. "Well then lets get ready for this battle." The crowd slowly drains from the room muttering about not seeing any action.  
  
-----------------------  
  
19 hours later all of the pilots are gathered in a large hangar for a speach by Seif. The tension in the air, from the impending battle, is so thick you could touch it. Seif is up on a high platform above the crowd. with a microphone in front of him. After a few minutes of talking amungst the crowd they settle down Seif smiles and starts.  
  
"I would like to start off by saying that I am not that great at speachs and since I don't have a personal writer this might not be that great...anyway...I will problely make 3 speaches like this while on this ship once on our first battle(this one), once on our hardest battle, and finally once on the last battle this ship will take part in." Seif takes a deep breath, "I problely should say that we are all gonna kick ass and come back alive...but that would be lying because I really have no idea how this battle will turn out. We may lose but we may also win. Even if we win we all problely wont come back alive. I ask one thing of this battle do your best and no heroics. Heroics in a battle like this will kill you. Don't go into this battle thinking "I'm gonna kill every bad guy I see" because I would bet you will be one of the first killed but to think "I'm gonna die so why try" is even more useless. It is those people who are thinking "I may die but if I do I will not die in vaine because I will do all that I can to help and I'm definately not going to give up." who will most likely make it through this battle. If there is one vote of confidence I can give is that they are way too over confident and have sent some of their worst pilots...but even their worst are pretty good. The last thing I would like to say is that...remember...you aren't just fighting for your life...you are fighting for the future of all humanity...this is much bigger than just you...so one moto I have always lived my life by...Never give up and never surrender...I don't care if Adolf Hitler has an AK-47 to your head. If there is an opening snatch the gun from his hands and put a clip into him...Dismissed!"  
  
An officer takes command of the group.."Attention! Fall out and Dismissed!" the whole hangar spins on their heels and files out of the hangar at the same time.  
  
---------------------  
  
Jon is puttig on his gloves that go with his flight suit and is about to get into the cockpit when Elly runs up. Jon is quite happy to see her. She is in full uniform and was about to head over to her work station.  
  
"Jon wait! One last thing before you leave." She takes off the necklace she is wearing. It is a small gold chain with a heart shaped pendent that Elly opens and shows that there is a picture of Rick, Lisa(her mother), and her as a child. "I have wore this almost every day since the day my mother died. It is very precious to me. I want you to hang on to it so you can't die because you have to get this back to me." Jon takes the necklace and places it in the pocket closes to his heart. "I knew a guy once who used to do something like this. He would wash his own socks and every time he would go on a mission he would get his socks ready to be washed so he couldn't die because he had to come back and wash his socks. Sad thing is one day after a mission...those socks never got washed. He saved his platoon by destracting the enemy enough for them to get away. What was left of his body was buried with his socks. Don't worry Elly you will get your necklace back." He smiles as she gives him a quick hug before running off to her post.  
  
Jon slowly climbs into his cockpit and as he sits down he sees Isamu break from a long kiss with Myung and her giving a big hug to Guld. She then runs after Elly. The others climb into their aircraft. "Good luck guys." Jon says and they reply, "Good luck." The three close the cockpits simotaneaously. After a few minutes the engiens of the 99's start up and they taxi out onto 3 squares in front of the hangar. The airplanes easily fit inside the squares and then the squares decends into the ground and a pair of doors close above them. It is very dark inside of the tunnel and the computer even asks if Jon wants to move to night vision mode. Jon confirms just after the platform comes to a stop in what looks like a giant underground hangar that is not pressurized plus the lights are off so this is a very dangerous place. Jon follows the hand and voice instructions of the man in front of him with a pair of orange batons. After a short taxi the 99 is enclosed in a small tunnel leading straight out. There a closed doors about 100 meters in front of him. Jon puts the break on and powers up the engien to 30% power(a lot for the 99 especially in space). A red light starts flashing indicating that artificial gravity has been released and Jon receives a go ahead from the control tower to launch and instantly hundreds of solid and energy barriers are lifter in front of him with only the one energy barrier that is the second door in from the end that is left closed and will only allow him to leave and nothing to come in throught that opening. Jon releases the break and rockets down the tunnel and out the front of the Laviathan toward Mars.  
  
Jon looks around and sees Isamu and Guld forming up on his wing. Then there is a comunication window that pops up with Elly's face in it and shortly afterward one with Seif. "Jon I am giving you the attack command of the Laviathan's forces but only order it when I tell you for now form a V formation with '1st wave fighter groups' and stop at the position I am sending you now. I will join you in the second wave. When you attack attack hard and fast. Seif out." Seif window dissapears and Jon gives the orders and the thousands of fighter turn into a huge V and Jon stops them sucessfully at the position Seif sent.  
  
After a short wait the battle begins with a communication to all ships from the command ship on the front line, "They have fired on us. All ships hold your fire it is a warning shot wait for a hit. They have fired again. It is a direct hit all ships commence attack!" Then another communication is routed through Elly and to Jon from Seif. "Wait for it...we are pushing them back...they have launched their second wave and so have we...they are pushing back our lines...Ready the men..." Jon transforms into Battleroid mode and whips out both sabers putting them together and forming a twin saber. He raises it to a vertical position telling the other pilots to be ready. After a long and silent pause, "Attack." Jon brings down the engergy saber to a horizontal position pointing toward the battle somewhere behind the red planet...  
  
--------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The First Step into the Darkness

Jisedai Macross eps. 3  
  
"The First Step into the Darkness"  
  
(Beta version)  
  
All Characters used in this fan fiction are not licensed to me. The are owned by other companies. Since, I am not trying to earn money by using them there should be no problems. The only characters that belong to me are Jon Hester, Seif, Elly, the VF-99, the UNSS Laviathan, and the Universal Council. Opinions in this fan fiction are not representative of any company's opinions just mine.  
  
---------------------------  
  
[If you are reading this...thank you so very much for sticking with the story and me. I know the story hasn't been great and I promise that will definitely pick up after this episode. This is gonna be a action and battle filled episode with a little transition at the end. I would like to remind the readers that I do not own any of the characters, titles, ect...used in this series. I am not out to make money off this fic so don't sue me. I would also like to remind that I would not tolerate hate mail or flaming. Thank you for reading thus far and I truly hope that you will continue to read. As you may remember in the last episode the battle for earth has just commenced and Jon and the 1st wave of fighters are streaking to join the battle. As for the little "Beta version" at the top that just means that this is probably the final version, but there may be changes made to suite the story later on. Sit back and relax and enjoy this episode...]  
  
--------------------------  
  
Jon brings down the energy saber to a horizontal position pointing toward the battle somewhere behind the red planet. Immediately he transforms back into fighter mode and takes up his position in the very front the giant flying V. The group accelerates very quickly in accordance to the mission plan. Jon comes up on the com. with the entire 1st attack wave, "Everyone listen up. I got an idea that may get us there faster than our enemy is expecting. This might be slightly dangerous so follow the guy to you right or left determining on where you are in comparison to the center of this attack wave. I will lead us in just try to keep altitude and speed about the same as the guy you are following. We will stay in formation for this." Jon now brings up the link with Elly and moves it out of the way of his view. "Elly I and all of this wave are gonna descend to the edges of Mars' atmosphere and we might be out of radio contact for a short while. Just don't worry about us. Inform Seif and everyone who might need to know. Wish me luck." Elly just smile and replies, "Ok...good luck." The last part, coming out almost as a whisper.  
  
--------------------------  
  
[It has now come to my attention that I have never described Seif and Danielle's mechs...so lets remedy that situation with this. Both of their mechs are large and very gundam like (more like GW and though I never did like GW I always loved the mech designs.). Seif's is painted white, black, and has gold trim. On the head is a very ornate golden flame design sitting where they usually have those cool spiky things...you know just above the eyes. The flame, I would like to add is sectioned into 4 prongs and is fairly slim for a flame. It biggest features and most obvious is the giant, angel like white wings. They are about the same size of the mech. Maybe a little shorter... and attach just between the shoulder blades. Inside each one is a huge amount of hidden small sized Flame Tech. driven rocket engines which produce invisible thrust making the illusion of the wings actually producing lift like a bird's wing. The wings don't move constantly they usually just site behind the mech and stretch out in flight. The only other time they move is when Seif wants to look menacing or if he uses them as a shield. The mech has 3 different weapons it can use. The ones it uses the most are its twin beam sabers. Which can be connected to look something like a twin lightsaber. (BTW they are colored a brilliant blue color). The mech can also use its main gun, which is rather small for what it can do. It is actually pretty much the same thing as Jon's main gattling gun on the 99...but about twice its size considering that gundams tend to be about twice as tall as a veritech fighter is. Even then the gun fits easily in a kind of holster on its right thigh. Think Robocop without having to open its leg. The last and most rarely used weapon in its arsenal is a huge beam cannon, even for the size of the mech. The cannon is very big and extremely cumbersome. It can fire 3 shots with each one being individual from the other two. The first shot if a mildly powerful shot though most anything the size of a gundam to a small military base would be wiped out instantly. The second shot is a powerful one. It can wipe out anything from a small town to a small mountain. I would also like to say the last two reload times for the cannon of the first two shots was 30 seconds. The third shot in an extremely powerful shot capable of being seen from space (if it took place on the ground) and is capable of taking out a small to medium sized moon. It take about a day to recharge (just for the sake of being fair to the enemy) from that last shot. Seif has yet to name his mech though. This whole mech is being controlled in a sort of stasis field in side the cockpit allowing total neural interface which make for more complex moves. It also stops the pilot from being thrown around the cockpit as his body is floating inside the cockpit in this stasis field. The mech itself, though totally mechanical is quite alive in the sense that it can operate and make decisions for itself but rarely does and like the 99 must ask permission to do anything from its pilot though this is a rare occurrence. On the subject of AI it has been discovered, quite some time ago, by the Universal Council that the machines that do revolt against their builders and controllers have a single line a code that is embedded very deeply into its coding. You see when someone tries to develop a computer code for something to think for itself they come upon a basic problem and solve it with a basic line of code. It is found that if that line is replaced with a more complex and multiple lines of code that the problem of the computers revolting is eliminated. Danielle's mech is very similar to Seif's only hers is painted red, black, and highlights of gold. Also, her wings are gold colored and shaped almost like fire but still retaining the same basic shape as Seif's wings. She has named her mech and it is Golden Phoenix. Ok, on with the story.]  
  
---------------------------  
  
Seif is now floating outside the ship, in his mech, and notices a small change in the direction of the initial attack wave. Just as he is about to ask her Elly's com. link pops up. "Jon has decided to deviate slightly from the plan and try something that will put him out of contact for a little. I would love to stay and chat but I got work to do, Bye." Elly's link disappears as Seif goes into deep thought. What are you thinking Jon? Oh...I see. Well, good luck my friend. Danielle now floats up next to Seif and puts a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see her. A link with Danielle pops up "Did you get the message from Elly?" Seif nearly nods as he replies, "Yes I did and if Hester succeeds then we will probably do the same thing he is trying. Get the troops ready we launch as soon as Jon is clear of radio interference."  
  
---------------------  
  
After Jon closes the link with Elly he re-opens the one with the attack wing. "Alright guys follow my lead." Jon shuts the link and starts descending toward the planet Mars. The computer is indicating that he is right on target for what he is trying. Suddenly the 99 is engulfed in a red haze as he starts to enter the atmosphere. The 99 starts to shake and vibrate so violently that most would thing that is gonna fall apart. Hester slowly accelerates away. About 20 seconds after starting the decent he is thrown out of the planet's atmosphere heading right for his attack point. Jon looks back and breaths out a sigh of relief as he sees that he has lost no one. He glances at a ticking clock, which reads that he has gained ten minutes from that maneuver. Jon then radios in "UNSS Laviathan do you read, over." Elly's bright face pops up in the corner that Jon left it last. "Thank God you are alive. Is everyone alright?" Jon smiles at Elly, "Yes everyone made it and we are 10 minutes ahead of schedule. Inform Seif." Elly's face then disappears but the link is not cut. [I highly suggest that music for this part be "Rain" by Yoko Kanno from Cowboy Bebop.]Jon then quickly opens a link to the rest of his wing, "Alright we are going to engage in 1 minute break and head for your attack quadrants on my mark...(50 seconds later) alright wait for it...wait for it...wait for it...(an incoming fire indicator goes off in the cockpit)...NOW!" The entire wing breaks off just before being slammed by enemy fire. Jon continues on course and easily dodges the yellow lines of death while locking on and destroying the first enemy he can. Jon rolls back to level [now I know that the suggestion of using sound in this battle is a good idea, and I am quite aware that there is no sound in space so don't get on me for this fact...and if you disagree and say there is sound, talk to a physics guy or e-mail me and I will enlighten you] just as 3 missiles screech past him going the other direction. Jon deftly maneuvers into the center of a large group of enemies, while blowing up a few with gattling gunfire on the way. When he reaches the center he instantly locks onto about 50 enemies around him and fires off 2 waves of his energy missiles. He barely has time to react when Elly screams "Jon below you!" Jon dodges backwards while easily cleaving the would be assassin in half length wise. Without waiting Jon flies through the blinding explosion in fighter mode once again and firing at everything that is enemy.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Soon after getting Jon's signal Seif does the same as Jon with the twin beamsabers and the 2nd wave takes off. The follow the exact same path as Jon's attack wing and have the same results. As Seif is about to commence the attack with the 2nd wave, a brilliant light is seen on the other side of the lines and is soon after replaced a ship rivaling the size of the Laviathan. This new ship appears to be nothing more than a giant cannon. So I was right they do have a trick up their sleeve.  
  
----------------------  
  
Back on the bridge of the Laviathan... "Sir large energy reaction occurring on the enemies side...it's a giant ship or cannon...sir it is charging to fire!" Rick being unfazed by the turn of events coolly states, "Are the main cannon and the fold engines charged and ready to go and is the main cannon fully open?" Two voices answer him with an "Affirmative!" Rick smirks and whispers, "Once again into the breach my friends...Ok fold to just behind the enemy cannon with our cannon facing it!"  
  
The Laviathan then instantly disappears and reappears in a cloud of bright, green light. Inside the enemy's 'secret' weapon, the crew of the ship is going insane trying to avoid the inevitable attack by the appearance of this new ship. The people in the ship are about 6 feet tall and have a reddish tint to their obviously thick and tough skin. Their race has obviously evolved though much hardship and pain.  
  
Back onboard the Laviathan, Rick is sitting anxiously waiting for confirmation on lock on. "Sir we are locked onto the target." Rick gives a quick smirk as he notices the enemies engines start to power up for a FTL jump (Faster Than Light). "Fire the main cannon!" Rick states calmly to a young female officer to his right who was awaiting the order and she replies with a sharp, "Yes, sir!"  
  
Whitish blue electricity starts bouncing off of the four, three-dimensional triangles that make up the frontal portion of the Laviathan. Along the visible lines on the external sides of the ship, light races to a central point on the ship. The light seems to gather in at the center of the huge crater like inverted dome that makes up the cannon's muzzle. The light continues to do this for a few seconds until this crater is filled. All this time the electricity bouncing around the external portion of the ship's frontal parts has increased exponentially into a sort of lightning storm. The beam comes out of the area, between the ships large, separated front so fast it gives no time to react. The enemy's ship is vaporized in less than a second. The beam continues on through space destroying a large portion of the enemy's fleet in an area of the battle line. The ships on side of the Laviathan are purposely absent for this reason as being warned ahead of time of the path of the beam. [I would like to say that all of this occurs within the area of 10 seconds]  
  
The Laviathan wastes little time and soon after firing its beam of death folds again to the extreme right flank of the line of scrimmage. Its four frontal triangles are slowly closing with all the gun turrets on the right side opening up. There are so many turrets that the side of the behemoth ship changes from its smooth, shiny texture to that of a very rough dark gray color. The ship is pointed down the line. As it starts moving forward it's turrets start spouting smaller beams and energy bullets, rockets, and rail gun shots. The effect on the enemy lines is devastating to say the least. The ship continues working up and down both ways on the line like this until the end of the battle.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Jon, like the Laviathan is having an easy time with the enemy. There are a few exceptions to this rule though. Jon finds that there are a few enemy mechs with much some talent…though not enough to do anything serious to Jon. Jon is currently taking a short rest on the side of a slowly rotating panel of an enemy ship. He is standing and looking out over the battle. His current rest is mostly because he has managed to wipe two whole quadrants of ships out with some help from the Laviathan's blast. Jon then gets a wonderful idea of checking in with anyone. Knowing that Elly and the Laviathan are fine, since he has been connected with Elly the entire time, he decides to start with Isamu and Guld.  
  
"Hey Isamu you still alive out there?" Jon doesn't have long to wait as a small window pops up with his answer. Isamu is looking very tired and currently stressed with his current match. "Yeah, could you hold on a sec…this guy is pretty good", after a short wait Isamu becomes his normal over confident self, "I'm alive. Man they sure know how to hide the good pilots with the rest of them. How you doin'?" "Actually I am done. Wiped out two whole quadrants so I am taking a short break. I know what you mean though the good ones look just like the rest of 'em. I'll let you get back to work I was just check'n up on everyone. Lets grab a drink after this is all done", Isamu is obviously back in battle, "Lucky dog…done already. Yeah, I'll join you. See ya later." "Good luck". [Interesting note…pilots and other people who fight never like to say good bye before and during a battle. It is bad luck]  
  
Jon then calls up Guld who is having a very tough time, "Hey man what's up?" Guld looks a Jon before reacting, "Hey Jon we got this guy over here. We are loosing lots of men to him. He has killed over 100 of our men…with just a sword. I would really appreciate it if you came over here and gave us a hand. I am calling up Isamu and getting him here as well since he is closer." A twinge of eagerness appears in Jon's eyes, "With a sword huh? He must be pretty good. I am on my way. Once I get there I want every one to back off. Hester out!" Guld's argument is cut off. He is rather astonished at Jon's eagerness to fight this guy one on one. This is because Guld has been fighting this guy for about an hour and he is still way out-classed by him.  
  
------------------------  
  
Jon wastes no time and turns into his fighter mode and starts flying for Guld's coordinates in Zeta sector. Elly is pleading with Jon to rethink his current choice. Jon merely ignores her until a point. "Elly…don't worry if it starts getting too tough I will get everyone to join back in. I'll be fine." Even though she is looking at a digital image of Jon she is still calmed by the look in his eyes. She doesn't like it but she agrees to let him do it.  
  
Inside the mech in question the alien named Zaffra laughs as he thinks, how easy these humans are to defeat. Though two of them, the second one joining just recently, are quite hard to even hit. Though their skill in fight is much less then dodging, but they cant dodge every attack. He is about to slash through another small group of these weak human mechs when his radar alarm wails warning him of collision with another object. He looks down and sees another human mech moving very fast toward him. I'll finish off this group before destroying this newcomer. He slashes but before his sword impacts his current opponents an energy blade intercepts it. He quickly recognizes the mech in front of him as the one moving to attack him. No…it can't be him…there is no way he could have covered that distance that fast! It appears he can though. He looks like those other two…but he has more skill. This may be interesting.  
  
"*a maniacal laugh* You think you're good newbie? Let's see what you got!" Zaffra states with an air of superiority. "Shut up and fight!" Jon responds quickly. Zaffra quickly shoves Jon's smaller mech backwards and attempts to attack Jon as he is flying backwards. Jon deftly dodges the larger mech's sword and attempts his own slash at Zaffra's midsection. Zaffra spins out of the way and to Jon's left side bringing his sword down at Jon's exposed back of his neck. Jon just recovering from his last attack attempt uses his right handed saber to block Zaffra's attack while slashing with his left had at Zaffra again. Just before Jon's sword cleaves Zaffra in half Zaffra does a back flip kick, knocking Jon back once again. Jon, not to be out done, uses his momentum to do his own back flip kick stunning the larger mech just long enough to grab Zaffra by his wrist and throw him into the distance. After flying quite a distance Zaffra stabilizes himself and is just quick enough to bring his sword up to block Jon's left handed saber and immediately uses a short term energy barrier on his left hand to block Jon's right saber. The two are locked in a fight to over power the other.  
  
Damn he is good! Jon thinks how can I…wait a sec…it is obvious. Ok bring it on buddy! Jon is violently shoved back once again. Zaffra takes this chance to land an especially powerful attack with a double-handed sword slash. Jon recovers quicker than expected though and follows his plan. Zaffra is caught with his hands high above his head and Jon holding his swords crossed in front of his head. Jon has his swords set up to do a quick scissors move to make a clean decapitation.  
  
…Shit…I should have seen it coming. Heh…oh well at least I died honorably to an obviously good pilot. Maybe these humans are better than we estimated. Quite resourceful little creatures…but are they a ruling race as the Council labels them? Either way I wish you…young pilot...all the luck in the universe…I have a feeling that you will need it in the future. "You were an honorable fighter young human. I must compliment you on you style. It has been an honor to fight you." Zaffra states with a tone of humility. "And the same to you. If this war never occurred we might have been comrades. Good bye." Jon replies calmly. [Alright I have to get this said. 'How can they understand each other?' It is quite simple. Everyone is injected with a type of nano-machine that translates most anything that is a spoken language instantly to your own. Can anyone say' "Farscape rip off?" I know it just was a really good way to solve such a complex problem.]  
  
With one swift move Jon slides the swords apart instantly slicing off Zaffra's mech's head and arms, which are still raised, without stopping. Jon then continues in a downward curve with his sword and cuts the mech in half at the midsection. There is a brilliant bounce of electricity when the mech explodes in a large orange-ish fireball. Jon just floats in place and lets his beam sabers extinguish. It is finally obvious of the many hits that the mech has taken during the battle.  
  
"Jon are you ok. Jon? JON?!" Elly screams as she sees Jon un-conscience in his seat. She the quickly send out a recovery team to pick him up. With in minutes Jon's mech is back aboard the Laviathan and he is stumbling down the ladder of his aircraft holding his left side. Seif strolls up to him, "I thought you got rid of the pain and injury connections to you through the mech. Oh and by the way it's over…we won." When Jon finally regains his strength enough to laugh he replies, "I did but…that doesn't mean…damn that hurts…that you don't get thrown around the cockpit when you get hit by a beam cannon or the like." Doctors rush up to Jon and coax him down on the stretcher that they brought with. While three nurses push Jon up the hallways of the hospital two other doctors are checking his injuries. Jon looks up when he hears "Can I see him?"  
  
"I am sorry ma'am but…" Jon cuts the nurse off by placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "It's ok. Hold on here for a second." Elly come around to his right side and looks him over with teary eyes. Jon starts lifting his arm to his breast pocket and disregards the doctors pleading with him not to move. He opens the pocket and with draws Elly's necklace, "I told you I would get it back to you." Just as Jon places the necklace in her hands he falls un-conscience once again. The doctors and nurses swiftly move Jon onward to his destination leaving Elly behind in a little daze. Seif walks up behind her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry that was mostly from exhaustion. The doctors think he will be fine once he rests a couple of days. Too bad…he is gonna miss the party." Seif warmly smiles at Elly and she lets out a quivering laugh between her sniffles. "Like he needs to deplete the universe of more beer anyway, right." They both laugh and walk back towards the entrance where Danielle joins them.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The bright sun streams through the shut blinds of the hospital room. The room gives off a sense of tranquility as Jon wakes slowly letting his eyes adjust to the light. As he pushes himself up into a sitting position a nurse steps in and greets him. "And how are we feeling today Mr. Hester?" Jon finally notices her. She is wearing the, now easily recognized, white clothing. She is a fairly tall woman of Zentradi decent and has long green hair tied up in a bun.  
  
"A little tired but nothing more." She gives him a warm smile and replies, "Well that is good to hear. We want to keep you one more night just to make sure everything is fine. You can go home tomorrow morning."  
  
A thought pops into Jon's head, "Has anyone come to see me?" The nurse is obviously puzzled. "Well no actually. Were you expecting someone?" Jon is shocked "Yeah but I guess they'll drop by later. Thanks" "Alright, I'll be by later to check on you and if you need anything just hit the call button. Goodbye." The nurse turns and walks out of the room going about her duties. Why haven't any of them visited? I can see that Seif and Danielle would have work to do but why hasn't Elly visited. Oh well I am sure she has her reasons.  
  
Later that day Jon is sitting flipping through the limited channels on the TV when a knock comes at the door. Jon, almost un-consciecly, answers with a "Come in.". He doesn't even notice that it is Elly that has come in until he hears her voice. "So…how are you feeling."  
  
Jon smirks and replies, "Not so good…did you know that there isn't anything but stupid Jerry Springer reruns on right now." Jon clicks the TV off and turns to look at Elly. Anyone who doesn't know Jon would have missed it but Elly didn't. Jon's eyebrow cocked just slightly in surprise to what he sees before his bed. Elly in wearing a pair of close fitting jeans and a white T-shirt. This isn't the surprise though. It is the man standing next to her with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Jon this is Bret my new boyfriend. We met at the party last night and well…we hit it off. I'll pick you up tomorrow ok?" Jon just sits there with his eyes just a little smaller as the study the man in anger. Bret appears to be a mechanic. He is about half a foot taller than Jon and very well built. His hair is cut military style, crew cut, and he has a wide smile on his face. "Yeah that's fine. You…Bret or whatever…I hear that you are mistreating her…you will pray to God that Seif himself was after you…for you will have no mercy from me. Understood?"  
  
Elly is disturbed and slightly ticked off by Jon's attitude. Bret gains a little courage as he would have expected the 'great Lt. Hester' to be something more than the broken man…no boy before him. "What ever. Look you don't have to worry about Elly any more. I'll keep an eye on her…got it. Come on honey lets get out of here." Elly gives a strange look, that later Jon would swear carried some anger in it, to Jon and allows herself to be lead out of the room by her new boyfriend leaving Jon to his thoughts. Alone…once again…alone.  
  
Some time later Jon is lying in bed reading a magazine he had gotten from a nurse. It is dusk now, and the lights had to be turned on now. Seif strolls in hoping to surprise Jon. Danielle follows behind him smiling knowing what Seif is going to do. Seif sees that Jon is buried in his magazine and slips stealthily in front of Jon's bed. "I was wondering when you were gonna drop by Seif." Jon states with complete calm. He had an almost sixth sense when it came to telling weather Seif or Danielle was doing.  
  
"Damn…we can't surprise you anymore Hester." Seif states with a smirk. Danielle takes a seat on a chair to Jon's left while Seif stays at his feet. "How are feeling Jon?" When Jon doesn't respond to Danielle's query "So…you met him huh?"  
  
"They dropped by earlier today." Jon lets out a long sigh and tosses the magazine on the small desk to his right. "It is not that I am worried that she'll stay with him. He isn't someone to stay with a woman for long. It is that after this and what has happened to her in the past with men that she will never open her heart again…that I have lost my chance. I don't understand…I don't pretend to understand women. I just wish I had some clue." Jon's depressing mood almost chills the room.  
  
Seif perks up though, "Hang in there Jon. Just a little longer." This brings the other two back to reality. Danielle puts a comforting hand on Jon's shoulder, "We would have dropped by earlier but we were in conference with the Council all day. They wanted a complete and extremely detailed analysis of the battle."  
  
Jon laughs, mostly to poke fun at Seif, at the thought of Seif trying to keep his temper with the Council who beret him for everything he says. "I figured as much. I mean there has to be a LOT of paperwork for you." Seif obviously shudders at the thought of paperwork. That is one reason Seif loved working in the field as the only member of the Supreme Council who has ever been seen by anyone from the outside world. [I'll cover this a little more later on.] Working in the field usually only resulted in a debriefing by the Council and little of the paper work. [Though paperwork wasn't the technically correct thing to say. Paper has long since been replaced by everything computer still they were forms that had to be filled out by hand since any type of AI usage can easily be detected…leading to a quite uncomfortable punishment for breaking regulations.] Suddenly Seif remembers something and glances at his watch when a look of pure terror covers his face.  
  
"Oh…shit…sorry Jon but we have to go. We only came to see you on an intermission…we got about 2 min. to get back to the office and be in Council again." Before either Jon or Danielle can react Seif grabs her by the hand and disappears leaving a dispersing after-image behind.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
In the main lobby of the hospital it is morning and a few people are around. It is a fairly easy day for the hospital. Jon is speaking with one of the nurses at the desk as he checks out. Seif had dropped off some cloths for him the night before and now Jon finally gets to leave. He never liked hospitals anyway…too many bad memories and the smell…well you get the idea. "Ok you are free to go Mr. Hester." With that Jon spins on his heels and strides to the doors. Jon walks outside and sits on a bench as he waits for his ride with Elly. He goes over in his head on how to deal with his current situation with her. He hopes that they already broke up. Jon waits for about a half-hour and decides that Elly isn't coming. So he stands up and starts walking. Seif and Elly would be in meeting with the council all day and Ismau, Guld, and Myung are currently at a health spa back on Mars relaxing. It looks as if Jon will have to walk the long distance home alone. He feels a sharp pang of sorrow in his heart as his mind comes to the alone part. Out of nowhere a brand new Ford Thunderbird pulls up. It is a yellow convertible with the top down.  
  
"Hey Hester, this is my car. What do you think?" Elly almost squeals with delight. Jon turns and studies the car and quickly comes to a decision. "I like my 'vett better. The newer style birds are ok but after the year 2005…I just never really liked them. Not a bad car, don't get me wrong, it just isn't my taste…plus it is a Ford…and I have always been a Chevy and Dodge kind'a guy. So you giving me a ride home or what?"  
  
Elly has a look of amusement on her face. "I don't know. You are diss'n my car. I think I will anyway…just because you gave me my necklace back. After that then we are even. Besides…you are going to the wrong house. Don't you know they finished you real house?" Jon is genuinely surprised, "No…I didn't."  
  
Jon walks up and is about to get in the passenger seat when he sees, for the first time, that Bret is there with a dumb grin on his face. It takes everything Jon's got to not break this guy's nose. Jon tosses his things in the back and vaults into the back without fault. "Oh and don't turn into an Asuka figure with all your demanding and superior attitude. I won't stand for it. I'm not as patient as Shinji was." Elly starts driving down the road as she and Jon laugh at their little inside joke as they had spoken of what they had hated about Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
About an hour later they pulled into the driveway of a large house with lots of flat land around it. Jon had found that since Bret didn't talk much his anger had a chance to die down but he still hated the guy. There was something about him Jon didn't trust. Jon has always been good at sizing people up and this guy left and indelible feeling of bad things in his mind. "Here we are." Elly said with joy. The house was large and impressive. From the outside it looked like a real big two story family house. But Jon had designed the inside specifically for him. The outside gave the false impression of a normal house but the inside made you think of a modern mansion. It had large vaulted ceilings in the main living room. There was a large entertainment center with all the latest stuff that would make most tech freaks pee their pants. There was a large fireplace against another wall with Italian marble rock. The room had small speakers everywhere along with multi-sensors to create a truly state of the art entertainment experience. The furniture was of soft leather and so cushy that you would melt into it. The walls and carpet were all white. Jon led the dazzled couple into the dining room where there was a large hardwood table with high-backed wood seat placed around it. In the next room, the kitchen, the floor was of black marble and there was oak cabinets all around. The main highlight of the room was the huge stainless steel refrigerator. Jon then leads them to see a couple very nicely furnished guestrooms. The master bedroom was breath taking to say the least. The basement had been turned into a entertainment center along with an office. The office was as high tech as the 99 was. To say the house was cool, great, or awe-inspiring would be an understatement. Jon then led them outside and showed them his 'workshop' which was like a smaller version of the hangers back at base. Currently there were two vehicles in the 'workshop' a red bike that seems to be being built from scratch and a modified P-51D Mustang. As they headed back to the car Jon introduced them to a large strip of grass that, even up close would be mistaken for normal ground but infact was modified astro-turf style ground only much harder. This acted as a runway and a test bed for all of Jon's machines to run on at high speeds. When they finally got to the car and gathered their jaws off the ground Elly asked, "Where did you get the money for all this?" Jon smiled replying, "I don't just get paid by the UN Spacey. The Universal Council, anyone who contracts me to build things for them also pays me. The bulk of it also comes from Seif himself. Let's just say he has an urge for me to live a good life. Someday I might explain it to you. Now drive carefully and have fun."  
  
Jon watches as they drive away. When he is sure that no one is in earshot he screams, "Booya! This place kicks ass!" Jon walks back into his new house and for a bit just takes it all in. He then goes about seeing what little things are cool about his house. After a while he starts feeling very lonely. He loves the house but he has a lot on his mind right now…too much to have any real fun. He has got to come up with a way to fix things with Elly. He grabs some work cloths and heads out to the 99's hangar back on the ship. [Are you getting the idea of how people live in the dimension connected to the inside of the ship and then go back to the ship to work…well those who work for the military. Also on the ship it is eternally bright out seeing as turning off all the lights on the ship and back on in the morning is time consuming and troublesome for the night shift who wouldn't be able to see anything. In the dimension a day passes just like one here on Earth].  
  
------------------------------  
  
It is about 5 p.m. when Elly goes to visit Seif with Bret tagging along with her. She knows that Jon, Seif, and Dannielle don't like him but she hopes that if she can convince Seif it might be easier to get Jon to accept him. Seif and Dannielle just got out of the last session with the Council and are relaxing at their desks in their office. The office has a feeling of coldness emanating from the blue steel look of the fairly small room. Their desks sit adjacent from each other and as they relax they just stare at each other…the feeling of true love being obvious. Elly knocks then enters when she gets the go ahead from Seif and Bret follows her in. Seif was smiling at Elly and then his grin quickly faded to a calm and quiet look when he sees Bret. "We need to talk Seif…now." Her voice is seething with anger. Seif glances at Dannielle who gets the idea and stands up and pulls Bret out of the room with her saying, "Come on Romeo we need to take a walk." Bret smiles his big dumb smile as he sees a chance to hit on a woman but waits until they are far from Seif.  
  
Seif turns back to Elly now and states emotionlessly, "I know why you are here and my answer is no. I will not help you, make Jon accept the circumstances. For I don't like them either." Seif then leans back in his chair and prepares for the ranting of the enraged woman. After about 30 minutes Elly has calmed down and is waiting for her boyfriend to return for Seif has informed her that when he returns their conversation will end with one last thing. Finally they return and as Seif escorts them outside he says only, "My answer is no and that is final you will have to convince Jon not me, good luck." Elly a little more than perturbed starts storming out of the building and is about to start the car when she notices a piece of paper under her collar where Seif had touched her last. It simply read 'He is at the hangar.'  
  
---------------------------  
  
About 20 minutes later Elly is passing through the check point outside the secure hangars. The guard had just assured her that Jon was currently in the hangar. She had thanked him and drove up to the hangar and parked next to Jon's Corvette. She had to drag him away from the car to get him inside. She storms inside and all Bret can do is stare at the 99's. Hester is well aware of her presence but not of Bret's. When Bret gives out a slight "Wow!" Jon instantly reacts pointing his gun to Bret's head. "This is a restricted area! You can't be here! Elly you know that! Damn, it now I will have to a memory wipe of everything you seen here having to do with the 99! What were you thinking, Elly!"  
  
It is now that Jon notices the fires of hell in her eyes and chills his blood. "We need to talk." Jon is now the one who is pissed and he grabs them both by the arm and shoves them outside. "We can talk out here damn it! This is nothing worth getting yourselves Death of the Soul over! Now talk!"  
  
"I don't know why you are so pissed at me being with Bret. It isn't like we were going…out…" She is suddenly hit by the answer to her own question and it stings Jon's hear and soul to hear it. "Someday, Elly, I may tell you the whole story but I will give you a very cut down version. I have fallen in love with 3 women in my life. They have all been a deep true love. Each one I was willing to spend my whole life with. The original two both left me with much pain and after the 2nd I swore that I would only fall in love once more and that it would be with my true love. Seif and I believe that there is some one out there for everyone. Seif has Dannielle for example. I don't see them breaking up…ever. The first two, though deep, were not true love."  
  
"You…said…that there was 3 women." Jon merely smiled at her saying, "You were the 3rd. I think…no…I know that you are my true love. I don't know if I can take rejection from you. I almost committed suicide after the first two. I also realize that I cannot and I will not pressure you into a relationship you don't want to be in. If you are truly happy with him then so be it. I don't want you love if it would be pity love.  
  
Elly is visibly shaken at what has been said. "I…need some time to think. Come on Bret I will take you home." Jon stops her. "Not yet." A confused look crosses her face and her memory comes back to her. Bret is standing looking nervous at the two and stupidly saying, "What?". Jon takes a small device and places what looks like a small, upside down triangle LCD screen in the palm of his hand and faces it toward Bret. "I have to wipe your memory clean of all the thing pertaining to the VF-99 from your mind. This may feel a little…weird."  
  
The 'mind wiper' activates and the 'LCD screen' glows an eerie blue. Bret can feel something moving around in his head and then a quick sharp pain like a brief headache. "There…it's done. Now get out of here or else he'll see something else. I will have Seif put in a good word for you both that it was merely an accident since, I am sure the Council knows of this incident." With that they part ways. Elly takes Bret to her car and drives him off base and Jon goes back to work on the 99.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Later that night Jon is back in his house and has cleaned himself up. He relaxes in bed and tries to fall asleep. Although the bed's comfortable feel is intoxicating, Jon cannot fall asleep for he has a deeply rooted bad feeling in his heart. After 2 hours of trying to fall asleep he senses Seif enter the room. Jon sits up covered in sweat. Seif has seated himself in a chair at the foot of the bed with a very serious look on his face. Suddenly, Jon realizes what it is that he has been feeling all night long. "No…NO! Say that it isn't true Seif!" All Seif can say is, "I'm sorry." Jon swiftly puts on a pair of jeans, a decent T-shirt, and his shoes. As he rushes out the door to his car Seif calls out with a smirk, "You know that while Dannielle was with him that he hit on her and she kicked him fairly hard in the base of his right side rib cage. Also, what rests in his left boot is not safe." Jon only nods understanding what he was saying. Jon starts the car and tears out of the driveway at breakneck speed.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jon is almost literally flying down the highway. He only has one thing on his mind as he drives and dials the phone in his hand. I hope I am not too late. There is an answer no answer on the other end. Jon quickly redials while deftly swerving through traffic. This time there is an answer. "Hello, this is 911. What is your emergency." Says the female operator with a slightly nasal voice.  
  
"Yes, I am Lt. Jonathan Hester. I would like to report a possible rape in progress. I need at least to squad cars to home in on my cell phone's beacon." There is a short pause at the other end, "Sir, we do not appreciate prank calls here. Do you or…" She is cut off. "Damn it! This is a serious call. I am Lt. Jonathan Hester of the U.N. Spacey division. My current authorization access number is 8475291. If you need any further assurance contact Gen. Seif. Now I am activating my beacon and I am going to hang up. I am coming upon the crime scene in progress. Send to units now! Otherwise the criminal might be dead by the time you get here!" With that Jon activates the beacon and hangs up. He soon comes screeching to a halt outside of a house in the middle of a neighborhood. As soon as the car is off he hears and crash from inside and a female scream. He races to the door.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Bret had woken up just as she had gotten him home. He made a tempting offer for a cup of coffee. She had stupidly agreed. He apparently put something in her coffee. She tasted it immediately and recognized it as a date rape drug. Before the drug could take effect she tried to escape. He got ahead of her and locked the door. She was trapped. Bret now had evil glint in his eye and his stupid smile on again. He almost grabber her by the wrist once but Elly had easily dodged it. As she backed away from him she search with her hands for some weapon. She found it. An old vase, though it wasn't much, was better than nothing. Outside she heard the screech of tires coming to a stop. She though that it might be help. She through the vase but he had side stepped it and it crashed against the far wall. All she could do now was scream. She did that well. For a moment Bret even stopped to grimace at the short lived and fairly weak weapon of her scream. He continued toward her though with out stopping. Suddenly the door was kicked in and Jon strolled in barely in control of his fury.  
  
------------------------  
  
Jon had run to the door that would make most cars jealous. He kicked the door in with one swift move and strolled in with hatred in his heart. He had caught Bret just before he got her. Bret turned to Jon with a slight smirk, "You are not wanted here so get out! Oh I see. I will have to hurt you then." The look on Jon's face told Bret all he wanted to know. Bret dove to tackle Jon but Jon had let himself be pushed over and easily flipped Bret over his head like a martial artist. Bret slammed into the now destroyed door as it rested against the wall. Bret was a tough guy though. He got up just as quickly as Jon and made an attempt at a large, powerful right hook. Jon deftly ducked under it and elbowed Bret in his one main weak point. He hit Bret in the bottom of his right side rib cage where Dannielle had bruised him earlier. Bret fell over into a fetal position clenching his right side. He wasn't done though. Bret quickly pulled a small gun from his left boot. Jon was too slow to react in time. Suddenly a chair came slamming down on Bret and he fell un-conscience. Elly was holding a piece of the legs of the chair in each hand and tears streaming down her face. That is when the cops showed up with their sirens and lights going. Elly started to fall but Jon quickly caught her. He laid her down on the floor and rested her head in his lap. Soon the cops had entered the room and looked suspiciously at Jon. They had the details of what was going to happen and they were unsure which of the two males was Lt. Hester. Elly and Jon were questioned separate and it was quickly determined that Jon was who he said he was. Afterward Jon and Elly walked out of the apartment with one of those blankets the paramedics give you, like in those action movies, wrapped around each other. The cops had dragged the now bandaged body of Bret off to jail. Jon insisted on driving Elly home that night. Seif had showed up and it was decided that he would drive Elly's car home behind Jon and Elly in Jon's car.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The only conversation that was shared between the two the whole ride home was "Jon…how did you know…?" He glanced at her and smiled. "Two ways. First, I just had a feeling. You can talk to Seif if you don't believe me. Next, Seif told me which just ensured that my feelings were correct." Elly seemed to accept it as the truth. Besides, for what purpose did Jon have to lie? When they finally got home she was asleep. So Jon did the first thing that came to him as he gazed upon her beauty. He picked her up, on hand under her back and on hand under her knees, and carried her into the house. Jon and Rick didn't say much at this point he just led Jon to her room. Jon laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Rick had left them alone. Jon was about to leave when she called his name softly.  
  
"What is it Elly?" Jon was now kneeling next to her bed and they stared into each other's eyes. "I'm…sorry. I…I…I love you. Maybe someday I will tell you of my painful past. Thank you." With that she succumbed to sleep. Jon just merely smiled and kissed her on the forehead saying, "I love you too."  
  
Jon and Rick spent the rest of the night talking about what had happened. As Jon was leaving Rick said one last thing to Jon, "I'll bet you had a long day so I will let you get to bed. Oh and Jon…thank you." The both smiled and shook hands. Jon got in his car and drove off. This time when he got in bed he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The next day Jon, Seif, and Dannielle were having breakfast at Jon's house. Even Seif had been impressed by it. Not that Seif's house was much less…expensive. It was just the design that dazzled Seif and Dannielle. Seif was the first to speak, "Today the Council wants to see us. If you were thinking you could relax well…HAH! There is always something happening. Welcome to the Club." Jon just groaned in resentment and Dannielle tried her hardest to console him.  
  
Not a "To Be Continued…" ,but it definitely isn't "The End". 


	5. No Need for Emperors!

Jisedai Macross eps. 4  
  
"No Need For Emperors!"  
  
(Alpha Version)  
  
Once again I stress that I do not own Macross nor do I own any part of Macross. I also do not own any other series. So don't sue me because I don't have any money anyway. I am not doing this for any profit what so ever. I merely feel like writing this fic.  
  
Hey you're back. If you are planning on reading this episode, then you are in for a treat. This is the first official episode of the series. The first few were just setting things up. Now in this episode I express relationships between characters of a certain unnamed series. If you don't like it then e-mail me at [1]JDHESTER@prodigy.net for the long-winded expression of my reviews. If you don't mind, then you are cool. Must I explain the "Alpha Version" and "Beta Version" again? Ok, but this is the last time. "Alpha Version" means that it is `hot off the presses'. I recently finished it and haven't had time to re-read it for errors. "Beta Version" is after a long sit-down with the story. A Beta Version will have less errors in it and will be a much more refined version. It also is likely to be the last version, unless something happens in a later episode to make me come back and change something. Now I ask that for all you flamers out there...you can flame BUT BUT you MUST  
give me a decent reason why you hate it. I do not accept "It Sucks!" Tell me why it sucks in a mature way and I may even acknowledge your existence. Also, I like things like "Great! Keep up the good work!" but please tell me what was great about the fic. Surely, there must be something that you did not think was so great. You are free to express your opinion here...it just has to be a well backed opinion.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
We left off with Jon being informed of the impending visit to the Universal Council. We, for the sake of time will pick up a little later in the day. Enjoy...  
  
The Laviathan rested just outside of space dock. Ships from the battle were still making little runs here and there, so the gigantic ship had to maneuver carefully. To say that the area of space around Mars was teeming with life would be an understatement. Literally thousands of ships had departed from Earth to rescue the wounded, capture the enemies left behind, and sadly even steal from the dead. It seemed space pirates were every where after that battle. The Laviathan had just pulled out of the ship filled space to a free space area. Inside many people were taking the day off. They were resting from the battle. Unfortunately, most were preparing for the 1 million that would be joining them inside the `little world'. It was a nickname for the very large planet connected to the Laviathan through the gate in the northwestern wall. Currently the main characters were on the bridge of the Laviathan awaiting the impending fold to the, much fabled, solar system of the Universal  
Council. Though, Seif had to explain some things before the operation began. Due to extremely strict security reasons, very important rules had to be followed. As Seif approached Rick, who was in his chair, he took a quick glance around the room ensuring that everyone was listening. Everyone on duty that day was wearing not a full dress uniform, but a very formal one none the less. Jon stood in the back with his left arm around Elly's shoulders. To Elly's left was Myung who was flanked on both sides by Isamu and Guld. Danielle, who currently was looking very serious, stood a little to Jon's right.  
  
"Alright people, listen up. The council is about as serious, if not more serious, about their security as we are about ours. We must tread with light feet where we are going. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT antagonize these people! I want communications to transmit the verification signal just we exit the fold. That is all you need to do. I will handle the rest. Remember that this is UC territory. Their ships always fly with gun ports open. Do not take this as a sign of aggression. We are also not allowed into their space unless requested to enter it. Even today we will dock at a special space dock for us. I, and the top command of this ship, have a meeting with the UC. I am leaving the 1^st mate Jon Sheridan in charge. We will not be returning for a while due to other duties that must be performed. Ok now that we are all briefed, lets get going. Are the coordinates for the UC home sol system inputted into the fold drive?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" responds from one side of the bridge. "Are the engines ready for fold?", again from another part of the bridge comes, "Sir, yes sir!". "Alright then, proceed with fold." "Yes, sir! Proceeding with fold to designated coordinates." An officer responds.  
  
A slight humming of machinery is heard charging up. Then, the entire ship is engulfed in a green light and it simply disappears only leaving behinds residual green energy which quickly dies out. As the Laviathan travels through the greenish tunnel in the Space/Time rip an officer announces, "Sir, we are coming upon a strange energy field. It seems to exist in all space." Jon smirks slightly, "Don't worry that is there to stop people from folding right into their space. We will come out of fold just before the energy barrier." The behemoth ship comes out of the tunnels trailing green energy. "Send verification signal now!" As they await an answer the bridge crew stares in awe at the sight in front of the ship. It is a strange solar system. There are a number of different looking planets circling a sun about the size of Earth's. The strange thing is that not only are all inhabited planets but they are all in the same orbit. They have been spaced just right as to avoid any  
problems. Each planet is connected to the two next to it through a small network of tubes with only a single tube leading to one of the planets. This single tubed planet was in a smaller orbit, but it would appear that it orbited the sun at the right speed to keep up with the other planets. "Welcome...to the Universal Council main sol system." After a few seconds a screen pops up with an old officer. He resembles some type of humanoid fish. He has large, yellow eyes and pale blue skin.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Seif nice to see you againg. You know the drill." Seif smirking at the proud Universal Council officer, "I am Seif of the Council of Elders and Supreme Council. This is the U.N.S.S. Laviathan and her crew. We are here by order of the Supreme Council and to receive passengers. Current access code is zero-niner-six-five-niner-zero-four." The `fish' starts laughing, "Hahahahaha! It is always good to see the all-powerful Seif reduced to safety procedures." The `fish' gets a strange smirk on its face, "The Council is waiting for you. Have fun! Hahahahaha!"  
  
As the com. window closes Rick leans over and wispers to Seif. "What's up?" Seif gets a little smiles and replies, "Oh I have an idea. Don't worry about Kaztar. He is harmless. He was laughing because he expects our meeting to go bad with the council...which could mean only one thing...he's back. Navigation, soon you will receive docking orders. Sheridan I leave her in your hands...scratch the paint and you will pay for it. Guys lets go." Seif, Danielle, Jon, ect...left for the transport.  
  
-----------------------  
  
After a short jog to what is known as the "Transportation Planet", the group got into one of the tube transports designated specifically for them. This would bring them to the inner planet in the solar system. When the passengers got in the tube transport it seemed to resemble a bullet in the barrel of a gun. Seif expressed his distaste for the outdated technology, but agreed that it was a smooth ride. It seemed the `bullet car' was sped along at a leisurely pace by elector-magnetic drives and specialty energy fields. As the ride would take some time Seif decided to explain the lay out of the Universal Council.  
  
"This is actually the second council, but after a large war and the devastating civil war that followed it was decided to reorganize the council. The council looked at great civilizations of the past present and future and took little things from everywhere. Ironically enough, the basic design of the current council came from the United States of America government. Though, it isn't entirely the same and only slightly resembles it. The basic mold started like the US government and was evolved from there. There are 3 sections of the council. There is the first, and lowest on the list, the Galactic Forces Council. This mostly deals with the judging the laws created by the next section. The Galactic Forces Council is made up of mostly military and it rightfully represents the militaries of the races that have joined the council. The two sub-groups under them are the Galaxy Police and the Galactic Army. Now naturally the council's rule has extended far beyond our tiny galaxy. In  
fact the council started off two solar systems from the Milkyway Galaxy. They just never wanted to change the name. Next, we have the second in ranking...the Juraian High Council. This, like the Galactic Forces Council kept its name even though it has extended far beyond just the Juraian High Council. These people represent the people. They represent the all the people of the member races. These people make the laws that govern the Universe. They have a higher council themselves. These people are called the Juraian Head Council. They are made up of the elder and wiser race's representatives. This brings us to the Supreme Universal Council, otherwise known as the Supreme Council, them selves. This is the highest of the councils. Though a similar council exists in my dimensions, their Supreme Council is only known as the Universal Council. This council, in the original dimension, holds power over the others. The Supreme Council has very well selected representatives from the  
respective member races of the council. Though, there are thousands of representatives, you will see none. I am a member of the Supreme Council and its head council, the Council of Elders. This is made up just like the Juraian Head Council. I am the only person of the Supreme Council to appear in public...I think. I have never seen any of the others myself so I can only assume that they never leave...although one might be just a guy you pass on the street. No one knows who these people are. I'll explain my confusion of the Supreme Council main chamber later. For now, our ride has come to an end."  
  
Everyone in the `bullet car' had been listening so intently that they had never seen their approach to the planet. As the group made their way out of the transport building they found themselves in the Garden of Eden. There was luscious forest everywhere. The paths were what looked similar to white marble slabs. Beautiful trees and flowers were everywhere. The few people walk around the grounds would reminds you of Socrates and his people back in ancient Athens. Every one of them was in a deep discussion of politics, life, science, ect...and most where dressed in white. The tall, artistic, and gorgeous buildings that rose from above the trees where a metallic blue and topped with a strange crystal like peak. Directly in front of the group, across a large opening in the forest was the main building with many steps leading up to the entrance. In the middle of this large opening was a enormous, and beautiful white marble fountain. "THIS is the Universal Council main planet. It  
is a little heaven in a Universe of hell. Takes your breath away doesn't it." Seif simply stated leading the little group across the opening in the forest and up the stairs. As they entered the building a large desk greeted them with a beautiful woman with purple hair and wearing a white, blue and gold kimono sitting behind it. She smiled a large toothy smile as she recognized Seif.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Seif. Welcome back! I see you have friends. The council is about to be ready for you. If you would just wait a moment." As she smiled she winked at Seif who pulled Danielle closer to hint at the impossibility of what she was thinking...though they all knew it was a running, inside joke. "Hello Lucia. These are some of my friends...Jon who I have already told you about, and the rest are new friends as the command crew of the U.N.S.S. Lavaithan. I got the impression that Rengo is back." Lucia gave a little laugh, "You're quick Seif. Yep, Rengo is back...and it looks like you will be seeing him now." A ding [think elevator ding] is heard and a large set of concave doors open in the wall not too far to the left of Lucia's desk. A tall humanoid creature stepped out. He had a row of horns growing from the top of the ears to where they meet at the top-back of his head. Each horn larger than the last. He wore loose blue and gold pants and  
shirt with a white belt and large, gold buckle. He also had a white and blue colored, short sleeved, robe like piece of clothing on the hung open and loose. Though the clothing sharply contrasted from his flustered attitude. "Hahaha! Rengo is definitely back. Only he can make the mighty Toshiro pissed off."  
  
"You damn right he is back! Where ever he went it only rejuvenated his ability to push your buttons. Hope you have better luck than me Sief!" Toshiro shouted as he passed in a huff of rage. Seif laughed a little and then lead the group to the doors that Toshiro had just come from. After the doors had closed behind them and the room entirely dark Seif spoke, "Rengo is infamous for pissing people off, but you must show respect. He is the Eldest and most high of us. Just remember that all he is doing is having a little fun." As the floor started moving, what felt like up. Lights on the sides of the circular `elevator' stared moving in the all directions, but there was never enough light to show a lot. Seif continued "From here on out I have no idea where we are going. I have tried but my sence of direction does not help here. For all we know we are being sent to a secret and separate dimension or not moving at all. The camber we are about to enter may be nothing but a large box  
or a gigantic coliseum...I don't know." A look of confusion is pasted on the faces of everyone inside the `elevator', though it is barely visible. "I know weird huh? Worked here for a long time and no one has ever figured it out. You'll see what I mean."  
  
---------------------  
  
As the elevator came to a stop in a pitch-black room a spotlight was shined upon them from above, but the light never left the small circle `elevator' floor they were on. Seif and Danielle stood staring out into the space of the strangely quite room. The rest of the group was looking around nervously realizing what Seif had meant. Then a low voice seemed to emanate from the entire room.  
  
"Ahh Mr. Seif. It is so good to see you again. You are looking well." Seif was smirking. "Rengo you old bastard. What happened? You weren't here for a while." Again the mysterious voice came.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Seif you know my comment on that issue. To tell the truth I never left. I was merely...preoccupied. That is all." This time both Seif and Danielle responded by laughing whole heatedly to the obvious inside joke. "Well, we have business to conduct. Seif we must congratulate you on both your performances in battle and in planning of the battle. You made a smart move anticipating the enemy's secret weapon. Now, Danielle you are looking as beautiful as you always do. You performed well in the gathering of the info from our spies and organizing the Earthlings. General Hunter, your command ability with the Laviathan is superb. You fought with a cool clear head and commanded wisely. We are glad Seif requested you be the captain of the Laviathan. Evallyn Hunter and Myung Dyson you both performed your tasks, in the new positions of communications officer, with great speed and wisdom. You have set a great precedent to all those who shall surely follow you in this  
position. Lt. Dyson and Capt. Bowman you both showed great courage and valor on the battle field. You both fought valiantly taking more than your share of kills. You kept you troops in line and concentrated in battle. You two are great leaders and your efforts are noted for reward on a later date. Now we have come to the great Lt. Jonathan Hester. If I was to say that your efforts in this battle helped would be a great understatement. You lead the troops of the Laviathan's first wave into battle with great wisdom. You truly shine as a leader. Then you proceeded to clear an ENTIRE QUADRANT of enemies. Then you fought and defeated Zaffra, who was considered to be one of the premiere mecha pilots of this age. Not only have you done this, but were instrumental in the planning stages of battle, designed the VF-99, and helped greatly in developing and building the Laviathan. With all this and your score on your piloting skills test puts you in the position of one of the top  
fighter pilots in the universe. Congratulations and keep up the good work Mr. Hester. Now, Seif I believe you have a meeting to keep with a certain, important government official. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes I have one." Seif speaks up, "Where were you during the battle? You never sent support." There is a long silence. "Mr. Seif, the council did send support. They were sitting in sub-space waiting for you to be on the edge of defeat. We ordered them not to help unless absolutely necessary. It is quite obvious that their help wasn't needed. Is there anything else?" Seif nodded understanding his mistake. Jon's eyes brightened with a thought, "Seif told us you enjoy getting on people's nerves, but you haven't tried that with us. Why?"  
  
"Hahaha! Well Mr. Hester, I haven't mere because of my respect for this group of fine individuals. You won't get that kind of mercy next time. Mr. Seif, you speak too much of the council's doings. Careful or you might give us a bad reputation. No? Ok then you are free to go. Good luck to you all in the future." As the mysterious voice ceased, so did the light. The `elevator' soon lowered them to the exit.  
  
------------------------  
  
The group exits the elevator and proceeds to the transport station. As they walk Rick breaks the awkward silence. "Where are we going Seif? And who is this government official we are going to meet?" Seif's eye gleamed over as he thought of the friend that they were going to meet. "Well...he is an old friend of mine. He is ascending the throne of the Jurai. He also happens to be from Earth. His name is Tenchi Masaki. Oh and Jon, he wants you to bring the 99 with you. Apparently Jurai has finished production of their first fighter craft and he wishes that you test it with your mech. I tried to convince him that it wouldn't stand a chance, but he wouldn't hear of it. All of you come as you are dressed. I have arranged clothing to be dropped at their household. We are going to Tenchi's wedding and his inception to the throne with his new empress-to-be."  
  
"So he finally chose one?" Jon had a strange understanding of the situation, "Last I heard from you Ryoko and Ayeka were still battling it out."  
  
"Yeah he chose...the one I was rooting for. You will be quite surprised." Seif and Danielle made an almost evil, maniacal laugh.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A long, white, and expensive hover limousine sat next to a very secure hangar that was specifically for the Emperor. Out side the limousine stood 4 High Juraian Guard. Each one stood at a different side of the limousine. Something in the sky caught the eye of one of the guards. He turned at tapped on the window of the door at the rear of the limousine. The window rolled down, "Sir, they are here." The window merely rolled back up without a word from its occupant.  
  
A fairly small, in comparison to the rest of the fleet, UC [from now on this refers to the Universal Council] Ship descends through the atmosphere. The ship resembles Yagami only colored white, blue, and gold. This ship is also different in that it three menacing gun-ports on the nose of the craft. The VF-99, which was attached to a "Parasite Connector"[this is a little thing that allows a smaller ship to "hitch a ride" with the larger ship] on top of the ship, detaches and floats along side of the larger craft as the both descend toward the surface. As they get closer to the ground, the UC ship fires reverse thrusters and makes a soft landing on the concrete. Unlike the larger ship the 99 pulls an "Isamu Landing" which is essentially transforming to Gerwalk mode at the last second and skidding to a stop. The move is impressive, but extremely dangerous when not performed by an experienced pilot. Our little group of people (you know Seif, Danielle, Rick, ect...) exit the UC  
craft by way of a now lowered stair case. There is only one person missing from this group. Jon is currently in the 99. As they exit the door to the limousine opens and out steps Tenchi in Juraian garb. Seif and Danielle step away from their group and both give a hug to Tenchi. "So, where is the lucky lady Tenchi?" Danielle speaks with earnest. "Just a second, I want to see this. Our fighter is currently in the air and heading this way. The rules are no killing and a best 2 out of three match."  
  
Seif turns to the 99, "Did ya get that Hester." The mech responds with thumbs up. The valkyrie then transforms into Battleroid mode and starts searching the skies. Something catches its attention. Jon opens a com. link with Seif. A small window appears in from of Seif with a picture of Jon in it. "Seif we have an unidentified object incoming at high speed from the north. Setting system to training mode and taking aim." The 99 gets down on its right knee and raises its gun-pod. Jon supports the pod with his left arm, which has its elbow resting on his left knee. "I have weapons lock and the enemy has not even seen me yet. Tenchi you need to increase the ability of this thing to pick up opponents. Even a F-15 could pick me up if it were looking for me. Requesting permission to fire a training shot." Seif only nods in response to the request. Jon gets a smirk on its face as he fires three rounds off into the distance. "Target terminally damaged...that is if this were not  
training. Resetting and taking off to dogfight for my second kill." The 99 transforms into Gerwalk mode to gain speed and then turns into fighter mode. The white valkyrie pulls up next to the small green and tan tree ship. The Juraian fighter is slightly smaller than the valkyrie. There are four `spines' tha extend from the nose to the tail in a pyramidal form. From the tail a similar, but more rounded, fashion the same piece appears only this time with the spines move from inside the tail to near the nose. In between these two pieces is a round, blue and red, sphere that houses the pilot.  
  
The Juraian ship breaks off to the right, obviously impervious to the Earthen way of performing a training dogfight. Jon merely performs a fairly tight reversal loop. The Juraian pilot looses Jon in the Sun and is unknowingly falling right into Jon's trap. "Seif this way too easy. Send some UC guys over here to not only redesign that piece of shit but train their crap-ass pilots." Tenchi appears disturbed by the turn of events. Jon who long ago had lost the Juraian pilot due to his sun technique, is now inverted just above the opposing pilot waving at him. The enemy pilot doesn't seem to notice for a good while and when he does he make a fatal error. He rolls inverted and pulls down toward the ground. It is a easy job for Jon to follow him through the upside-down loop. With a quick burst of gunfire, the Juraian ship is defeated. "*yawns* that was way too easy." Seif laughs at Jon's latest remark.  
  
"Wow that was amazing how did you do that sun thing and the inverted move?" The Juraian pilot pops into the conversation. Jon just laughs and says. "You got a long way to go before you should start fighting in battle with THAT hunk of junk. Keep up the work kid. You have yet untapped skill." With that the new fighter takes off towards the north and Jon makes a soft landing in Gerwalk mode next to the UC craft.  
  
"Wow Seif, he is everything you said he was. Remind me not to distrust you from now on. Get him out here I want him to meet my future wife as well." Just as Tenchi finishes a sound of rushing air is heard as the seal on the 99's cockpit breaks open. Jon makes a quick hop from the cockpit steps to the ground leaving his helmet in the cockpit. Jon wasn't even wearing a pressure suit. He was still in his formal UNSD uniform. Jon walks over to the group and shakes Tenchi's hand saying, "An honor to meet you Tenchi. Seif has told me a lot about you. So...which one did you choose? I mean Seif refuses to tell us and I am getting impatient."  
  
Tenchi gives a Seif an annoyed look as Seif responds with a sheepish grin. Seif scratches the back of his head and a sweat drop appears on his forehead, "Well...your situation was kinda...ironically funny. Heh...heh..." Everyone is looking at Seif like they had just seen a ghost. Elly squeaks out, "Did he...just sweat drop...that is something...unexpected." Everyone except Seif nods in agreement.  
  
Tenchi manages to shake them out of their dazed stares as he announces he is going to introduce them to his fiancé. "Everyone I would like to introduce my future wife and future empress of Jurai..." The door to the limousine opens and out steps a young lady about as tall as Tenchi. She has long teal colored hair, more blue than green and an orange headband around her forehead. "Kiyone Makabi." [AH HA! Bet you weren't expecting that were you! I am a huge fan of the T/K relationship. This is again a reference to Mugen Tenchi Muyo.] "Kiyone this fellow here is Seif of the Supreme Council (Kiyone who already recognizes Seif is starting to bow, but Seif stops her citing his preference of an informal life) and with him is his...fiancé? (Seif and Danielle nod in agreement) That is good Seif, anyway she is Danielle also of the Supreme Council. [See how much respect is given to the council. Even the emperor of Jurai and his empress bow in respect. Does this help show how much  
influence they have. Here we have the captain of the new ship from Earth, the U.N.S.S. Laviathan, General Rick Hunter. The tall guy in the back with the green hair is Captain Guld Goa Bowman, who is the #3 ranked pilot in the universe. Next to him are Lt. Isamu Dyson and his wife Myung. Isamu is ranked 2^nd in the universe. This young lady is Rick's daughter Evallyn who is this man's girlfriend. This is the famed Lt. Hester. He is ranked as the best pilot in the universe."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. Any friend of Seif's is a friend of ours. You are all always welcome in our home. I have hear much about all of you and am honored to be in your presence." Kiyone is beaming. "I assume you get your info from Seif...eh Tenchi?" Jon asks inquisitively.  
  
It is now that Sasami with Ryo-ohki perched on top of her head joins Tenchi and Kiyone. All, with the exception of Ryo-ohki, have an amused smile on their faces. "No...lets just say that we have met...before. (Tenchi changes the subject at the look on Seif's face telling him that Jon and the group has not been informed of their future events) This little girl is Sasami, who Kiyone and I are adopting as our daughter." Tenchi speaks as Sasami gives a scrupulous look to her two `parents'. "Were you two being naughty again? What am I gonna do with you?! You must excuse my parents naughtiness. Now, are we going out to eat or what!?" Sasami states with a tinge of frustration in her voice. [The whole naughty thing is a running gag in Mugen Tenchi Muyo.] "Yes Sasami, we were just meeting some new friends. We can go now."  
  
The group all pile into the limousine. As they are getting in Jon puts a hand on Tenchi's shoulder and states, "Nice choice. *In a whispered tone* She was the one I was rooting for as well." They finally all get in and the now almost filled limousine takes off down the road.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The limousine was quite fancy, even for an emperor. The seats were all the Juraian equivalent of black leather. There were two vid-screens installed for entertainment purposes. There was even a mini-bar installed in one side of the elegant vehicle. In the back, and farthest from the door was Rick and Guld. In the back left hand corner was Isamu and Myung. Across from them (back right hand corner) was Elly and Jon. Sitting directly next to Jon and opposite of the mini-bar was Danielle and Seif. Finally, Tenchi, Kiyone, and Sasami sat in the back (they were facing forward) and closest to the door. For the most part there was mostly small talk until Elly struck up an interesting conversation.  
  
"So, how did you two meet?" Tenchi and Kiyone looked into each other's eyes with passion as the recollected the events. Kiyone started, "Well how we meet and how we found our love for one another are two different stories, though oddly enough connected through the bumbling actions of my ex-partner Mihoshi." At the thought of Mihoshi, Kiyone cringes slightly.  
  
"You see I used to be a detective in the Galaxy Police. I was a very good officer. I was even ranked top of my class from the academy. Sadly...no I can't say it is too sad because I have enjoyed being with Mihoshi. It is just...frustrating a lot of the time. You see, Mihoshi isn't the smartest person...well not all the time. She does show signs of profound intelligence, but those instances are few and far between. She had gone off to chase a space pirate by the name of Ryoko and disappeared. At first everyone though that she had died, but I was sent to search for her in her last known whereabouts. I eventually got to Earth. I went to her last known position and found the house I had been looking for. As I strolled up I found Tenchi here sweeping the deck. I admit I was attracted to him even then, but I had duties to perform at the time. When I asked about Mihoshi I found her asleep on the wooden deck. To cut a long story short, we were reassigned to Earth as resident  
officers only leaving the solar system during the Kagato incident on Planet Jurai. [Remember most people who came to live in the original dimension from the Macross dimension learned much about their new home. We will assume that Rick, Myung, Isamu, Guld, and Elly read about it. As for Jon, he is a friend from Seif so Seif himself had already told him the story.] That is how we initially met." The group appeared quite interested in their story, so Tenchi took over and continued on.  
  
[The rest of this stuff is taken from Mugen Tenchi Muyo. If you wrote MTM then I am sorry. I couldn't get in contact with you to get your permission.]  
  
"How we fell in love came later. To understand everything else you must understand the family we live with. At the time this began only my father Nobuyuki, my grand father Katsuhito other wise known as Yosho on planet Jurai, Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, their guardians, Ryoko the space pirate, Washu a genius scientist, and myself lived in our obviously large home. Kiyone and Mihoshi lived in the city and stopped by regularly for dinner. It all started when this Muriyaki girl showed up claming to be out running her master. Kiyone and Mihoshi showed up just in time to meet the mysterious man. He came aboard a large space station named Chisako, which had quite the array of weaponry and technology. His name was Kyoto Minamoto. He was ranked on the GP's A-1 class list of criminals. Kyoto was listed only a few steps down from Kain. [Can anyone say the first Tenchi movie?] Well after a while he seemed to fit into our strange little family until he pissed off Ayeka. She then  
went and called the Juraian fleet to come and destroy him. Unfortunately he had other plans. He took all of our house and us onto his space station and used the princesses to stop the Juraian bombardment until he could make an escape. This is where things get interesting. While we were arguing, Mihoshi found an interest in a control panel on Chisako's bridge. The last thing we heard was `What does this do?' Famous last words, eh? Well somehow she had overloaded the space/time engine and sent us directly to Jurai. This wasn't our Jurai though. When she overloaded us she created a temporal shift in the dimensional wavelength existence..."At this point Tenchi stops as everyone, with the exception of Seif, Danielle, and Jon are lost.  
  
"Ummm...Washu said that essentially she threw us into another dimension. In this dimension the emperor or empress, as is this case, of Jurai was Nagi who we know to be a bounty hunter in our dimension. Her first prince was Kyoto and his wife was Ryoko. Ayeka, Nobuyuki, and Sasami were space pirates. Kiyone was the head of the GP and I was head of the Juraian equivalent of the Secret Service. It also turned out that Kiyone and I were married in this universe, so we had to act the part since we had been picked up by the Juraian fleet and brought `home'. As the evening wore down we went to sleep in `our room' and that is where Kiyone and I confessed our love for one another. It turned out that we were just too caught up in what we were doing and we both feared rejections from the other. Well, I am sure you will hear the rest from Seif here as he has information on the rest of our little trip. Essentially we got married and adopted Sasami and now are ascending the thrown.  
Mihoshi now has a new partner named Mitsuki. [Ultimate revenge for Kiyone on her stuck up friend from the academy, eh? You remember Mitsuki from Tenchi Universe when Kiyone returned to GP headquarters during the start of the space adventure.] Kyoto is eventually planning on marring Ryoko and opening a restaurant. Well we are here." The limo stops as it pulls up to a fancy looking Juraian restaurant that is all decked out and ready to receive the future emperor and wife along with their famous company.  
  
As they step out of the limo [Now you will remember how they were seated. They sat that way so that the most important people get out first. The military does this as well.] A multitude of waiters as well as the owner of the establishment, who shows them to their table himself, cordially greets them.  
  
----------------------  
  
The restaurant is a very fancy one with many entrepreneurs seated at the white clothed tables that are lit with candles. In the main dining area there is a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Everyone appears to be dressed in tuxedos or dresses (these being similar to Sasami's and Ayeka's clothing). Tenchi's party seems to be the only exception to this rule. Their group is quickly sat at a large round table in a small, round area off to the side. This area is partially surrounded by window giving the group a lovely view of a sunset on Jurai. They are quickly served wine and appetizers. As the main course comes, another conversation is started that is based on the past of another one of the group.  
  
"The people here are a little stuck up and too political," Tenchi states, "but we still come here for the delicious food. Besides this is the only place that Ayeka ever wants to eat out at." The group lets out a chuckle. "So Jon, how is it that you got into this position?"  
  
Jon coughs a little at the sudden question. "*Clears throat* Well, I guess it started at basic training for the US Air Force. When I first got there I definitely was not the best. I was actually last in my class at the time. As time went on I spent every waking moment, well practically, at studying strategies. So when ever the guys would go out to party with girls and such, I would stay in reading from books and studying the papers given to us. I then started to pick up on some hidden secrets to dog fighting. When you start looking very closely at the basics and the more complex maneuvers you see...similarities. When you look closely enough you see a basic `rule' as I call it." Jon explains.  
  
"So...what is that `rule'?" Kiyone asks. "Ha ha ha! No, I couldn't tell you that. It wouldn't be a secret if I did that. No, you have to earn it. Some people, like Rick down there, it comes to them like an instinct. Isamu, Guld, and I know it as a fact and made it an instinct after looking at it so much." The four aforementioned pilots grin as the same thought raced through their heads.  
  
"Anyway, after figuring this out I rose to top of my class. I easily bested all the students and then beat the instructors with some effort. After basic training I was assigned to a base in a small dusty, but very angry and rich, country of Iraq. Needless to say I had a lot of fun with those guys. It seemed that no matter how much we beat the shit out them the still came back for more. One day a man in a suit was waiting for me when I returned from scaring some enemy pilots back home. He was from the CIA or something like that. He said I have been chosen to lead some squadron out of Edwards AFB. He said it was a new squadron being set up. It turns out that the Air Force was jealous of the Marine's Recon forces, the Navy's Seals teams, the Army's Delta Force teams and Green Berets. So they were making an elite fighter group called Gray Squadron. This was to be an illusive group whispered amongst pilots. We were to be the best on Earth and could deploy anywhere anytime. At  
first I laughed in his face, but after coming to terms with the truth of his statement I only had one question `Where do I sign?'" In a mere three days I was landing at Edwards and stepping out of my F-22A. There was a small group of pilots gathered near. They had the look about them. I could tell just by the way they stood and laughing as they told stories of flying victories with their hands as the aircraft models. There was an aura about them that screamed confidence. As they noticed me I could tell they saw the same in me. Like any new group we had rough spots right off the bat. Mostly it was a couple of the guys not trusting me and disobeying my orders. One example was a colonel on the team. At the time I was a 1^st Lt. He didn't like taking orders from a lower ranking officer. One day we were flying in formation and he wouldn't fall in with us. With a quick loop with a roll I was right behind him. Immediately I shot a short burst of gunfire next to his right wing and  
he fell in place. He never complained again. I found that to be a useful move whenever I had a higher-ranking officer under my command whom wouldn't listen. Our group laughing called the move the "Hester Maneuver". This also was applied to anyone who doubted my skill and wished to challenge me. We had a good time. There were a few fights we were sent on, but we didn't get much of a chance. A year or so later we were disbanded when the UN was formed. After that my `inability to follow orders' and `recklessness' caused me to be put into the test-piloting program. I guess all my commanders were hoping that I would get myself killed there. Obviously...I didn't. A couple years later after completing a test on the new splitter type missile, I get called into the commanding officer of the base's office. It turns out to be Seif here giving me a shot at flying valkyries. I happily accepted. That brings us to here and now. As for my interest in flying...well that actually started with  
a videogame long ago. Not even that. It started as a demo for a game called Ace Combat 2. After flying mach 1.5 while barrel rolling between two very close buildings and surviving...I realized that is what I wanted to do. My love for flying was again intensified after watching Macross Plus the Movie. That is pretty much it." By this time the entire group had finished their dinner and desert and was now sipping on their wine as the intently listening to Jon.  
  
"That is an interesting story Mr....." Jon interrupts Kiyone, "Please, Kiyone just call me Jon." "Ok Jon that was an interesting story."  
  
"I think we better be going now. The fleet may wait for me, but that doesn't mean that they will be happy about it." Tenchi stands while standing.  
  
"Fleet?" Elly seems a bit lost. "Well Elly, Tenchi and Kiyone are having the wedding on Earth so the Juraian Fleet is taking us." Seif answers her question.  
  
The group quickly pays and leaves a hefty tip at the table. They all then pile back into the limo that brought them there.  
  
------------------------  
  
Not long after a large group of Juraian tree ships pull away from the planet. As they get a good distance from the planet they go into a fold. Jon is slightly disappointed at finding that the Juraians don't have true fold capability. The fold technology they use is known as `Black Hole Fold'. This means that it is much more dangerous and time-consuming. [You have any question on the types of fold and such just e-mail me] After an hour in fold the Juraian ships come out of fold in Earth orbit and a small ship departs to land on the planet. Tenchi and company depart the small ship outside of the Masaki household. They find a small group of people waiting for me. [Needless to say I have deviated slightly from the Mugen Tenchi Muyo story line.] The group consists of Nobuyuki, Mihoshi, Kyoto (who is tall with long green hair and is well built and usually has a smirk or look of confidence on his face), Ryoko (who happens to be hanging on Kyoto's arm), Katsuhito, well you know the  
rest of the Tenchi group with the exception of a small cabit who is...smoking a cigar!? This turns out to be Chi-ohki and a long time partner-in-crime with Kyoto. This little ohki can also speak. After handshakes and greetings exchanged the group goes inside the Masaki household all the while Sasami is berating her future parents for "Being Naughty and especially with guests around". Needless to say Seif and Jon nearly break down laughing while Tenchi reaches new levels of embarrassment and Kiyone merely laughs along with Seif and Jon. The group spends much of the night laughing at stories and the occasional "Naughty comment" made by Sasami. It is late by the time that the group disperses to catch some sleep. Surprisingly there isn't enough room in the house for everyone so Washu quickly makes some rooms in her separate lab dimension. The only people of the Laviathan that stay inside the house are Jon in one room and Seif and Danielle in another. A slight shock that Elly  
isn't spending the night with Jon, but she feels it is too early for something like that.  
  
It is now early morning at the Masaki household and the first ones up are Sasami and Ayeka. Sasami has started breakfast and preparing the wedding gown, while Ayeka has found that the uniforms and supplies from the Laviathan had been delivered early that morning. She then starts to distribute the small packages. She starts with Seif, Danielle, and Jon. She walks up to the room Seif and Danielle are in. She slides the door open expecting them to still be asleep and starts speaking before she realizes that they are up [They aren't doing that! You people need to get your heads out of the gutter.] "Mr. Seif I have brought..." She is cut short as a sword is placed to her throat. Seif relaxes and lets the sword down. "I have brought the items that were delivered from your ship." She finishes a little shaky.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka. You scared me so I reacted. You know you should really try knocking. Thank you." Ayeka nods slightly and backs out of the room. She closes the door and shakes off her fear. She then proceeds to Jon's door. She once again opens it without knocking, "Mr. Hester your..."She learns her lesson once again as the cold metal of a gun's muzzle is placed to her forehead. Jon realizes who it is and brings down the handgun. "Your...things...from your ship are right here." Ayeka quickly drops the items into Jon's hands shaking slightly and sweating immensely.  
  
"Sorry about that. I don't like it when people sneak up on me. Knocking is a good thing to start doing otherwise you might end up finding Tenchi and Kiyone in a very...compromising position. Try it out." Jon chuckles slightly as a now thoroughly scared Ayeka back out of the room and closes the door. [Some of these next parts will be taken directly from Mugen Tenchi Muyo. For these sections a " " will indicate these parts. Remember I did not write these sections.]  
  
" "The first of the guests arrive about 10:30. Tenchi has just gotten up from the breakfast table when he hears the doorbell ring. He looks at the clock, shrugs, and walks to the door.  
  
He slides the door open to find himself faced with two guardians, one marked with green and the other marked in orange, standing before him. They bow to him and float into the house, swerving around him and cutting in behind. Now standing before him is a beautiful, black-haired woman, dressed in a light blue dress suit and sporting a hairstyle similar to Murasaki's. Her dark brown eyes--Just like my mother's, he muses--are sparkling with humor. Abruptly, he realizes that she is speaking to him.  
  
"Well, young man," she says in an amused voice, "why are you...staring at me?"  
  
Tenchi suppresses the blush and smiles in equal humor. "Sorry about that," he replies, "but I tend to stare when strange women accompanied by floating logs show up on my doorstep. May I ask your name?"  
  
The unidentified lady bows her head, as if to say "Touché." "My name is Funaho. I am the president of the Galaxy Federation." She extends her hand. "My apologies for not being present at your visit to Prime Center, Lord Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi shakes his head. He doesn't know why, but he finds himself liking this woman. "Don't worry about it, Madam President. I'm honored that you came for my wedding."  
  
"To miss the wedding of the new Juraian emperor?" Funaho's voice is rich with amusement. "That is damage my reputation can do without. Besides, I have a personal reason for being here. You see--"  
  
"Tenchi!" It's Katsuhito's voice, coming up behind his grandson. "Aren't you going to show our guest i--" As his eyes fall upon the identity of the guest, his normally implacable calm is visibly disturbed. Finally, he bows his head and says, "Mother."  
  
It is now Tenchi's turn to look disturbed. He looks from Katsuhito...to Funaho...and back again and back again and...He finally stops himself. The first words to come out of his mouth are, "She's your mother?" Although, he thinks, this explains the dot on her forehead...  
  
Funaho smiles and nods. "Yes, Tenchi, so I am your great-grandmother."  
  
"Tenchi-yon?" Kiyone's voice now. "Tenchi-yon, who--" Her hands fly to her face as she sees the first guest. "Auntie Funaho!" With a delighted, girlish smile on her face, she runs up and hugs Funaho, who returns the hug in full. Neither of them notices that Kiyone is still in her shorts and tank top. "Oh, Auntie Funaho, thank you for coming!"  
  
"I could never miss my favorite goddaughter's wedding," says Funaho.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Tenchi nods in understanding. Kiyone had told him that her mother and the president were good friends. Katsuhito shows Funaho into the house and introduces her around, and then takes her up to the shrine, so they can talk about events in privacy. Tenchi and Kiyone head upstairs to get dressed.  
  
Ryoko is sitting in the living room, going over the guest list with Ayeka. This particular list is extremely long: in addition to Tenchi's friends from Earth and their families, the entire Juraian Supreme Council will be present, along with their families, all of Kiyone and Mihoshi's friends from the Galaxy Police and their families, most of the Galactic High Council and their families...you start to get the idea. Suddenly the doorbell rings for the second time in thirty minutes. Shrugging, she opens the door--  
  
--and finds her swept up in a bonecrushing embrace. Her eyes bug out and she starts clawing at her captor. It's useless. Ryoko doesn't need to breathe, but that doesn't lessen the effects of this killer hug.  
  
The person squeezing Ryoko like a plush Ohki is a tall, fetching lady dressed in a conservative dress who doesn't look too much older than Ryoko herself. Her wide, cherry-colored eyes and long, turquoise hair, just a shade or two darker than Sasami's, highlight her features. And she is blubbering, "Oh Kiyone oh Kiyone I've missed you so much Kiyone!"  
  
Ryoko is desperately but gently trying to extricate herself from this woman's grasp. "Uh, lady, I'm not Kiyone..." This prove no good, so after several seconds of rational pleading she finally shouts, "I'm not Kiyone!"  
  
The woman, her eyes shut in bliss, suddenly goes rigid. Her eyes snap open, and she pulls away from Ryoko, regarding her carefully. Satisfied that she has made herself clear, Ryoko begins, "My name is Ry--"  
  
"You've changed so much, Kiyone!" wails the woman, causing Ryoko to facefault. Without warning she grabs Ryoko by the hair and starts sobbing. "Your hair! It used to be so soft and pretty; now you've dyed it, and it's all hard and pointy!" She yanks Ryoko up to eye level and abruptly grabs her cheeks, pulling them apart till the ex-pirate's eyes narrow into thin lines. "And your eyes! They look so mean and vicious!"  
  
Ryoko has had enough. She tears herself away from the woman and screams, "My eyes are none of your business!"  
  
Instead of alerting the woman to the fact that there's something wrong, it merely makes her go into full-bore mother mode. Her eyes switching to "my poor baby"-setting, she hugs Ryoko again. "I'm sorry, Kiyone," she whispers. "My poor, poor Kiyone. Life in the Galaxy Police must have been very, very tough for you. I just hope this love hasn't come too late..."  
Ryoko has almost given up. Weakly, she croaks, "Lady...like I said...I'm not Kiyone..." Idly, she wonders where Ayeka has gone. I hope she went to get Kiyone...  
  
Ayeka has indeed gone to get Kiyone and Tenchi, who are now dressed in casual clothes and watching from the top of the stairs. Mrs. Masaki has a frightened look on her face. "Oh, no," she whimpers.  
  
"Who is it, Kiyone-yoni?" asks Tenchi, giving his wife a hug.  
  
"My mother, Misaki."  
  
Tenchi now looks a little apprehensive. "She's your mother?!"  
  
Kiyone nods. Right then and there, they resolve to visit only a few times a year.  
  
Ayeka is looking down the stairs in concern. "Shouldn't we get down there? It looks like Ryoko's about to pass out!"  
  
Tenchi looks pleadingly at his beloved. After a long moment, Kiyone sighs and starts down the stairs, Tenchi and Ayeka right behind.  
  
The woman is still smothering Ryoko, who has ceased struggling for her own good, when she sees a familiar figure coming down the stairs. The hair is still the same color, if a bit longer, the sapphire eyes are sparkling with happiness, and the clincher--the omnipresent red-orange headband--is wrapped snugly around her forehead. The woman looks at this girl, and at the one she is clutching, and drops the girl she is holding. Or, rather, flings the girl into the nearest wall. (Tenchi and Ayeka wince in sympathy, and Ayeka rushes up to help her friend to her feet.)  
  
For her part, the new guest is looking almost entranced by the girl's entrance. "Kiyone?" She gets a very motherly expression on her face. "Is that my little Kiyone?"  
  
Kiyone appreciates the displays of affection by her mother, but believes that she stopped acknowledging her growth when she turned fourteen. Well, maybe it'll work this time... A genuine smile on her face, she says, "Mom! It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Her mother gets a quizzical expression on her face.  
  
"Ah heh heh heh..." Kiyone's eyes start pleading.  
  
Now her mother's eyes are radiating a dangerous anger, looking much like a vampire's eyes.  
  
Kiyone gives up. Tenchi-yon, you know what I have to do, don't you?  
  
I know, Kiyone-yoni, he reassures her. Go right ahead.  
  
All right... Kiyone lets her face fall into a little girl's expression and calls out in her very best eight-year-old's voice, "My Mommy!"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko's jaws hit the floor at the same time. Tenchi is wearing an impassive expression on his face, looking very much like his grandfather.  
  
Misaki looks delighted. "My little Kiyone!"  
  
"Oh Mommy!" Kiyone scuttles forward and throws herself into her mother's arms. The detached part of her mind notes with dry satisfaction that she almost knocks her over.  
  
Tenchi watches this with a small smile. He is a discreet and loving enough husband to conveniently forget he ever saw Kiyone do this.  
  
Ryoko, however, is not so tactful. Any animosity she might have harbored towards Kiyone for getting Tenchi has long since died, and she is more than happy with her Kyoto. Still, this is too good an opportunity for teasing to pass up. "S-sh-she," she stutters merrily, "sh-she's calling her....mommy!"  
  
The laugh, however, dies stillborn on her lips as Kiyone's mother is in front of her, her face looking eerily like a vampire. Ryoko abruptly finds herself being lifted off the ground, the older woman's hands clutching her shoulders and shaking her like a little doll. In a voice like the grave, she says, "Nobody mocks my little Kiyone. Are you understanding me?"  
  
"Uhhh...I....think...so..." Through the haze of pain, Ryoko can see Kiyone scribbling something on a sheet of paper and holding it up. She can also see Kiyone mouthing the words "Read it out loud."  
  
"Uhhh...I'm...sorry...pretty...young...lady...?" she manages.  
  
The look of anger vanishes from Misaki's face, and is replaced by a placid one. "Oh. That's much better." The motherly look returns. "Come to me!" She pulls Ryoko into an embrace again. The space pirate is too weak to resist.  
  
"Mi-ya! Mi-ya!" Kiyone's attention switches from her mother smothering the unfortunate Ryoko--again--to the teal Ohki--in fact, the same shade as her hair--scampering through the door. An "oh, how sweet"-expression on her face, she drops to one knee and holds out her arms. "Chana-ohki!"  
  
"Mi-ya!" The Ohki happily catapults herself into Kiyone's arms. After nuzzling her owner for a moment, she climbs onto Kiyone's head, settles herself into the thick, lush mane of teal, and disappears. Kiyone smiles at Tenchi. "Tenchi-yon, meet Chana-ohki. She's--" She feels around the top of her head for a moment. "Well, she's somewhere up there." In agreement, a muffled mi-ya sounds from atop Kiyone's head.  
  
Sasami rushes into the living room. "Did I just hear an Ohki?"  
  
In response, Chana-ohki surfaces from Kiyone's hair, and climbs onto her shoulder. Sasami looks up in delight. "Mommy, another Ohki?"  
  
Kiyone nods and gently strokes Chana-ohki's back. "That's right, Sami-cha'ya. This is Chana-ohki."  
  
Chana-ohki looks down at Sasami for a minute, mi-yas in approval, and hops down onto Sasami's head. Needless to say, the young princess has no objections.  
  
Tenchi is chuckling when Misaki suddenly appears in front of him. Startled, he takes an involuntary step (or five) back.  
  
Misaki looks approvingly at him. "Well, well, well, now. You must be Tenchi."  
  
Before Tenchi can think of a response, she has him in a bonecrushing hug. "Thank you for taking such good care of my Kiyone!" she sobs blissfully. "Where's your mother? I want to thank her for raising such a wonderful young man!"  
  
"Well..." Tenchi, having watched Kiyone and Ryoko, is forgoing any resistance whatsoever, and is merely waiting for it to end. "My mother...passed away a long time ago."  
  
"Ohhh..." Misaki's countenance shifts again, now wearing the "my poor baby" look again. The hug tightens, causing Tenchi to nearly pass out. "Poor baby! Well, don't worry. I'll be your mother! Call me mommy!"  
  
What can you say to that? Tenchi tries, "T-th-thank you, Mrs. Makibi--"  
  
"Call me mommy!" The hug tightens slightly.  
  
"M-m-mom?"  
  
"Mommy!" Tenchi does not so much hear this as he does feel it, like an earthquake.  
  
Fine, I give up. "Mommy." He immediately feels color and air returning, and Kiyone rushes forward to catch him.  
  
The next few hours pass swiftly. The rest of the guests arrive, dressed in their best (yes, that includes the Nerima gang. We even see Ryoga and Ukyo dressed up; she in a beautiful red kimono, he in a dapper black suit--but still with the bandanna. Oh, well...) The offworlders arrive to, and as the young and adorable princesses--with Ohkis on their shoulders, of course--come into view, the single men present start to lament, "Oh, god, if only they were just a little older..."  
  
Nobuyuki takes Misaki on a personal tour of the grounds. They find that they have much in common--both of them being widowers--and they make plans to get together for coffee or something sometime after the wedding.  
  
Katsuhito and Funaho spend some time catching up on the others' lives. Katsuhito is more than a little surprised to see that his mother, once an empress of Jurai, sits in the President's Office on Prime Center (this had happened after he left Jurai). For her part, Funaho is bemused at her son settling down as a shrine priest on a backwater world--but glad that her great-grandson is taking the throne--and that he and his bride have demonstrated the ability to project Light Hawk Wings.  
  
(She is also glad that her son has dropped his disguise as an old man for her. The Fountain of Life*--one of the powers of Jurai, a water, flowing from Tsunami, that slows down the aging process to the point where a person ages only one year for every thousand lived--would keep him alive for many centuries, and the old man's appearance he projects is merely a shell to hide the young Yosho--who, in reality, looks almost exactly like he did in his "youth.")  
  
Another surprise is that Hideki Kuramitsu, Director General of the Galaxy Police...is Mihoshi's grandfather. Kiyone, of course, already knew this...and more. "You see," she explains to a shocked Tenchi and Ryoko, "Mihoshi is a member of a noble Megamian family...one with close ties to the Royal Family. I've known her our entire lives. So, in effect...she's a princess too!" To Ryoko, this explains why Mihoshi has been able to last in the Galaxy Police. " "  
  
Now the group from the Laviathan starts to appear and are introduced all around. Even Seif barely survives the diaphragm collapsing hugs from Misaki. Jon comes out a considerable time after everyone else. He has intended to look his absolute best. When he emerges at the top of the stairs nearly everyone at the party goes silent like they had just seen the bride. Jon's shoes are shining like mirrors and well overall looks like the perfect model for the military. Though that is not the only reason they went silent. It was the rumors of his skill. To hear of an Earthling with such skill is well unheard of. It is mostly of the sharp uniform though. Seif intends to see how good Jon did. "I lost...big time." Rick muttered. As he noticed his daughter's confused expression he explains that he and Jon had a bet that he could look better in uniform. Elly merely chuckles at the joke now. Jon is now also wearing a saber at his left side and a cape like cloth pinned to his left shoulder.  
He also has gold agulets hanging on the outside of his cape thingy. [An agulet is a rope like decoration worn on military uniform. It is pronounced ag(sounding like gag)-U-let(like the word) ag-U-let]  
  
"Attention!" Barks Seif to Jon. Jon snaps his arms to his side, head up slightly, and eyes ahead. Seif tests his bearing by waving his hand in Jon's face and the pretends to punch him. Jon doesn't make a move. Seif smirks, "Lt.! Present your saber!" Jon makes 5 moves and the sword's handle is toward Seif. He takes it from Jon's hand and examines it. He looks at the shine and then looks down the length ensuring its straightness. He then slashes it through the air a few times and rubs his finger along the sharp end. The only reason blood isn't drawn is because of Seif inherently tough skin. He nods in approval and returns it to Jon's hands "Order Arms." Jon then reverses his last actions and replaces the sword. Jon then snaps back into attention. "Present sidearm!". Again Jon methodically removes his handgun, ensures the safety is on, ejects clip, pulls back on the top of the gun for inspection, and holds it out for Seif's inspection. Seif takes the weapon from Jon's hand and  
looks down the barrel for any sign of dirt. After discovering a well cleaned and oiled barrel he takes the strange look clip. [Remember that the handgun is energy supplied.] After determining its cleanliness Seif slaps it into the bottom the handgun and clicks the gun loaded. He then returns it to Jon's hand. "Order Arms!". Jon quickly returns the gun to his holster and snaps back to attention. "As you were officer." Jon relaxes smiling. He doesn't have time to react as he is swept into a literally crushing hug from Misaki. After being released his mingles with the large group of guests.  
  
" "Finally, the time for the ceremony has arrived. Both bride and groom have been dressed in separate rooms, despite their protests. Now they emerge, dressed very much like they were for the initial meeting with the Juraian Supreme Council. The only difference this time is that Kiyone has a GP dress jacket draped across her shoulders, and a Megamian princess' cloak over the jacket.  
  
Tenchi and Kiyone meet in the living room, join hands, and are conducted out of the house and onto the lawn. The guests--all god-only-knows-how-many thousands--are crowded together--after the front ten rows, it's SRO. Smiling at each other again, they break away from one another and head for the two rows of warriors with weapons raised and crossed--Juraian warriors for Tenchi, and GP officers for Kiyone. These two columns funnel down into one, like the two prongs of a "Y" funnel down into the single support, and the bride and groom join hands once more as they meet at the junction.  
  
The column they travel down now is made up of both GPs and Juraian knights. First, there is a pair of GPs with ceremonial swords drawn and crossed in the air over the bride and groom's heads, and then a pair of Juraian knights with their fighting staffs crossed likewise, and so on and so on. " " Second pair to the last is Seif and Jon with their swords crossed. As Tenchi and Kiyone reach them Jon and Seif lower their swords stopping them for a moment. "Tenchi you better be good to her or you will answer to me." Tenchi smiles and nods and the swords are once again raised. Tenchi and Kiyone continue on. " "At the end, making the last crossed pair, are Azaka and Kamidake, in their roles as the Commanders of the Royal Bodyguard.  
  
Past them, ahead of Tenchi and Kiyone, are several clusters of people. To the right are Keiichi, Makoto, Ryoga, Ranma, and Sagami--the five best men. To the left are Mihoshi, Mitsuki, Nanami, Belldandy, and Ryoko--the five maids of honor. In the center, standing behind a portable altar, is Katsuhito, in full priestly regalia. He has a calm expression on his face, and he nods as the couple, still hand-in-hand, comes to a stop before his altar.  
  
"Tenchi Masaki," he intones, "who is this woman you bring before me?"  
  
Tenchi bows his head slightly. "Honored elder, this is Kiyone Makibi, the woman I love."  
  
"Do you vow to love her with all of your heart, forsaking all other passions, until the day of your death?"  
  
Tenchi doesn't even need to think about it. "Yes, honored elder. I do."  
  
"Do you promise to put her needs and desires above and before your own, to defend her with your very life?"  
  
"Yes, honored elder. I do."  
  
"Do you promise, before the eyes of all gathered here today, to be a gentle and loving husband, a faithful and generous husband, a nurturing and supportive husband, until death takes you?"  
  
"Yes, honored elder. I do."  
  
"Do you promise to do and be the same as a father for any children that may come of this union?"  
  
Tenchi inwardly rolls his eyes. He wouldn't be standing here if he didn't intend to. "Yes, honored elder. I do."  
  
Katsuhito nods, satisfied. He shifts his attention to Kiyone. "Kiyone Makibi, who is this man you bring before me?"  
  
Kiyone mimics Tenchi's slight bow. "Honored elder, this is Tenchi Masaki, the man I love."  
  
"Do you vow to love him with all of your heart, forsaking all other passions, until the day of your death?"  
  
As Tenchi before her, Kiyone has no need to hesitate. "Yes, honored elder. I do."  
  
"Do you promise to put his needs and desires above and before your own, to defend him with your very life?"  
  
"Yes, honored elder. I do."  
  
"Do you promise, before the eyes of all gathered here today, to be a gentle and loving wife, a faithful and generous wife, a nurturing and supportive wife, until death takes you?"  
  
Come on already! Let's get to the kissing part! Kiyone thinks fiercely. She says aloud, "Yes, honored elder. I do."  
  
"Do you promise to do and be the same as a mother for any children that may come of this union?"  
  
"Yes, honored elder. I do." " "  
  
Katsuhito then looks to the crowd. "Is there anyone here to day that wishes to speak before these two are to be married?" Unexpectedly a "Yes." Comes from the audience. Everyone turns to see Seif standing.  
  
"I have something to say. Don't worry. I do not wish to stop this marriage. I would like to deliver a message from the UC and myself. Tenchi the council would like you to know that they bless this marriage and hope for its future. They would also like to say that they back you as emperor of Jurai and you may rely upon them if you ever need assistance." Seif again takes his seat and the large group is left speechless for the council has never supported any emperor of Jurai like this before. Katsuhito clears his throat and continues on.  
  
" "Katsuhito nods once again in satisfaction. He motions for the two to let go of each other's hands, then produces a saucer of saké and hands it to Tenchi. Instead of sipping from it, however, he smiles at Kiyone and offers it to her. Ignoring the surprise from the rest of the onlookers, Kiyone accepts the saucer and takes a sip. She then hands it back to Tenchi, who returns her bright smile and sips from the very place her lips had touched. The saucer is replaced on the table, and Tenchi takes Kiyone in his arms--not very traditional, but appropriate nonetheless.  
  
Katsuhito clears his throat. "By these words spoken, and your actions, you have proven yourselves worthy of spending your lives together. As the elder presiding over this ceremony, I pronounce you husband and wife. While it is not required, it is customary to ki--" He sees that Tenchi has already beaten him to the punch. He and Kiyone are locked in a passionate embrace and are kissing as if the other's mouth were air. The crowd cheers, and Katsuhito allows himself a small smile.  
  
He has to hold that smile for the next five minutes, for it appears that Tenchi and Kiyone are just fine with using each other as breathing apparatus. Finally, they break apart, breathing heavily. Katsuhito then remembers something.  
  
"The rings!"  
  
Fortunately, in a Juraian ceremony--such as this--the rings are exchanged after the vows and kisses. Mihoshi and Keiichi step forward, each one holding a small, velvet-lined box. Tenchi removes the 24K gold ring with diamond solitaire from Keiichi's box, while Kiyone does the same with the plain gold ring in Mihoshi's box. The rings slide onto the ring fingers easily, and Tenchi and Kiyone Masaki--now officially so--turn, still hand-in-hand, to face the crowd of guests.  
  
Katsuhito steps out from behind the altar, stands behind the bride and groom, and places a hand on each one's shoulder. Speaking into a small, collar-mounted mike, he declares, "All that are present, know that Tenchi Masaki and Kiyone Makibi are husband and wife, pledged to each other for the rest of time. You are all witnesses to this holy act. This matter is settled." He releases Tenchi and Kiyone's shoulders.  
  
"All right Tenchi!" yells one of his kendo club compatriots. A cheer rises from the guests yet again, occasionally by faint sobs from the girls of Shinonome High.  
  
The reception starts almost immediately. Sasami, Belldandy, Nanami, and Kasumi were kind enough to prepare the refreshment, and six large buffet tables--Belldandy and Kasumi would later apologize, much to Tenchi and Kiyone's shock, for only producing six tables' worth of food--hold the results of their toil.  
  
Of more immediate interest is the makeshift stage--complete with...that's right, you guessed it, a karaoke machine--and dance floor. The second the ceremony ended, Kiyone pulled Tenchi onto the floor with her (not that he was protesting by any means). The poor groom spends most of the reception graciously giving dances to any girl who wants one--and since it's Tenchi, one must literally take a number. Finally, he catches Sagami's eye, who nods and taps Mihoshi on the shoulder and whispers in her ear. She looks blank for a moment, but her eyes suddenly widen with remembrance. She and Sagami move toward the stage.  
  
Tenchi gives them ten minutes, then breaks away from his partner, with a promise for a later dance, and climbs onto the stage. Ranma immediately starts yelling "Speech! Speech!", and the crowd joins in. Tenchi smiles and raises his hands for silence. The crowd goes silent. He picks up the mike. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. This has been a very special day for Kiyone and I, and all of you helped make that possible."  
  
The crowd starts cheering again, and he holds up his hand, causing them to lapse back into silence. "About six weeks ago, I noticed all the RSVPs and letters coming in, and all the promises of wedding presents. Don't worry, I'm not trying to hit you up for more." Laughter. "Anyway, I started trying to think about what I could give Kiyone. Now, I can give her anything she wants--and I have every intention of doing so--but I thought this occasion called for something more personal, something that came from my heart instead of my wallet. And this is what I came up with."  
  
He holds up a stapled-together stack of papers with musical notes and bars on them. The crowd is surprised--but not too surprised.  
  
Tenchi notes that Kiyone is standing in the very front of the crowd, and that she is smiling up at him. He returns it. "I had a lot of help with this--my dad and Washu, who handle a piano better than I ever could--but the words are mine, and they come from the very core of my being. He looks back at Sagami and Mihoshi, who are smiling reassuringly at him. Both of them are holding cordless mikes.  
  
"And so, this is my gift to you, Kiyone-yoni, the first of many." Kiyone's face is the only one that Tenchi sees. "It's called `Ring of Love.'" He replaces the mike and hops off the stage. Offering his hand to Kiyone, he asks, "May I have this dance?"  
  
The look she gives him in response could teach Kasumi or Belldandy something about being sweet. He draws her into his arms, and she rests her head on his shoulder. The music--a piano, backed by the faint sounds of an electric guitar and a snare drum--starts to play, and Sagami and Mihoshi step forward. They start to sing*:  
  
I was such a fool, just standin' there, watchin' you  
Oh, so many times I wanted to take you in my arms  
But I never knew how...  
  
You weren't the only one holding your feelings in  
Watching all the girls around, I started thinkin',  
"How could I compare with them?"; I saw no hope in sight  
  
I'm sorry, shoulda said something before...  
  
...Don't worry, it's all right  
  
But at least we're here now, it don't matter how  
  
Hold me close through the night...  
  
Whenever you get lost, can't find your way home  
Just call out my name, and I'll come running to find you  
Never gonna let you down  
When the rain starts to pour, I'll be there to cover you  
Keep you safe and warm, I'll wrap you up inside my arms  
Hold you tight in our ring of love  
  
I'd given up on love so long ago  
When I met you, I tried to run away  
My heart was intent on betraying me  
  
Very soon, Kiyone and Tenchi are not the only couple slow-dancing on the makeshift dance floor. Even the singles have grabbed the hand of whoever's handy and pulled them up.  
  
There never was anyone else that I wanted  
From the moment you walked into view  
My heart was yours, and the offer still stands   
  
And it's like a cool wind in summertime...  
  
It's like a fire in wintertime...  
  
And I want you for all time, whoa-ho-whoa  
  
Whenever you get lost, can't find your way home  
Just call out my name, and I'll come running to find you  
Never gonna let you down  
When the rain starts to pour, I'll be there to cover you  
Keep you safe and warm, I'll wrap you up inside my arms  
Hold you tight in our ring of love  
  
And we stand here now, making our vows  
  
Never gonna leave your side...  
  
And we'll say "I do"...  
  
I promise to, I'll take you as my bride...  
  
Whenever you get lost, can't find your way home  
Just call out my name, and I'll come running to find you  
Never gonna let you down  
When the rain starts to pour, I'll be there to cover you  
Keep you safe and warm, I'll wrap you up inside my arms  
Hold you tight in our ring of love  
  
Whenever you get lost, can't find your way home  
Just call out my name, and I'll come running to find you  
Never gonna let you down  
When the rain starts to pour, I'll be there to cover you  
Keep you safe and warm, I'll wrap you up inside my arms  
Hold you tight in our ring of love  
  
When there's no where to go, when there's nothing to know  
Reach out your hand, I'll lead you back home, I swear I will  
I'll never let you fall  
You know where to find me, standing right beside you  
This love is forever, I'm here for good, just wait and see  
I'll wrap you up in our ring of love...  
  
I'll hold you tight in our ring of love.  
  
As the music dies down and the couples slowly stop dancing, the silence is replaced by applause. Tenchi whispers in Kiyone's ear, "I love you."  
  
She gives him a loving smile. "I love you too." She then gently pulls away from him and winks. "I have a gift for you too. Sami-cha'ya?'  
  
Sasami, with Ryo-ohki on one shoulder and Chana-ohki on the other, appears. "Yes, Mommy?"  
  
"Keep your father company." Kiyone winks at her adopted daughter. "Now, don't you two be naughty!" She climbs onto the stage and takes the mike from Mihoshi. "Thank you, Mihoshi, Sagami, a wonderful job. Wouldn't you so say, folks?" The crowd cheers once again. "I'm afraid, however, that Tenchi isn't the only one that wrote a song--with the help of his father and Washu, of course--for this wedding." Her eyes lock onto Tenchi's, and those around can feel the love passing between these two. After a moment, Kiyone resumes speaking. "My gift to you, on our wedding day, Tenchi-yon. This song. It's called `Forevermore*.'" The music--this time, a soft piano, backed with a synth drum--begins to play:  
  
Feel the wind, feel the sun  
And our new day in paradise has only begun  
On the sand, by the sea  
It's a peaceful oasis made for you and for me  
Take my hand...  
  
This place was always waiting, this beauty all around us  
The air intoxicating, just like the love that found us  
Let's forget who we've been, and give in to the dream  
Maybe life is a song, that's how it seems...  
  
And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way  
And forevermore we'll know the melody  
We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea  
  
Once again, the dance floor is packed with dancing couples. This includes Nobuyuki and Misaki. For Misaki, this dredges up memories of her beloved Ryoji, dead fifteen years this fall. How he would have loved to see this day, she muses.  
  
Achika is never far from Nobuyuki's thoughts, and he sends a silent thought to heaven. I hope you're watching this, love.  
  
Past the clouds, past the sky  
We can only imagine what great mysteries lie  
Other moons, other stars  
Close your eyes and together we'll go wandering far  
Take my hand...  
This miracle's undying, it never will forsake us  
We'll always keep on flying, wherever love may take us  
Let's forget who we've been, and give in to the dream  
Maybe life is a song, that's how it seems...  
  
And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way  
And forevermore we'll know the melody  
We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea  
  
Normally, the song would repeat the chorus one last time, but as she was finishing, Kiyone's eyes caught Tenchi's. Letting the last strains play out, she hops off the stage and into his arms.  
  
The coronation takes place on Jurai that evening. All the guests from the wedding--after all, enough of them have strange enough lives so that they won't breathe a word of this to anyone--are present, and, as at the wedding, this is a media frenzy. In fact, Tenchi is so worried about things getting out of hand that he almost doesn't notice that he and Kiyone have been crowned. One thing he is fully aware of, however, is the assigning of his and Kiyone's tree-ships. The process begins by taking their swords and nicking their wrists, just enough to draw blood, and dripping the blood into a small pitcher of water from the Fountain of Life. This water is then poured on the roots of two small saplings, looking a little like Ryu-oh's sapling(that is, one sapling for Kiyone, and one for Tenchi). The blood and the water of the Fountain of Life combine to unlock the saplings' conversion capabilities. And so, the trees demonstrate.  
  
Tenchi's ship looks like a giant-sized Ryu-oh, with the addition of a long, amethyst crystal bow that is slightly up-hooked at the end. Also, there are four equidistantly placed "wings" on the main body that look very much like Light Hawk Wings. The name he gives it is far from surprising: Kiyone.  
  
Kiyone's looks like a slightly smaller, more streamlined version of the ship that is her namesake, with several long fins placed dorsally and ventrally. The color scheme is like that of Sasami's old tree-ship. This ship's name? Tenchi, natch. " "  
  
Just before Tenchi and Kiyone are swept away to...consummate the marriage, they are pulled aside to Seif and the group from the Laviathan. There is a quick congratulations and apologies for having to leave. There are a few promises made as well. "If you EVER need a pilot to fly...what ever. Call me. I can fly virtually everything and fly it well. Remember that." Seif makes his turn. "Remember what I spoke about the council. Trust me...you will take me up on this offer. So long good friend." With that the group departs. They are taken by limo to the UC ship that brought them here. The 99 is once again perched on top. The now very tired group is taken back to the Laviathan. [Hope that I didn't butcher that MTM thing too much.]  
  
------------------------  
  
Somewhere in the universe a group meets for the first time in many millennia. They are an odd group of creatures from many planets and civilizations. They sit around a large round table in a very dark room. In the center of the table is a glowing, blue ball that projects 4 holographic screens in the center for each side of the round table. They carry with them an air of hostility and darkness. Once the entire group is settled in their seats a large bluish creature begins. [Ok, since I am the author I am allowing you as the reader to understand these creatures. Normally, if you were in this room and did not have anything to translate with then you would never understand them. I need this to push the story along, so I am translating for you.]  
  
In his deep voice, "Why? After all this time of separation. Why have reconvened?" Another creature, which is small in stature and has green scaly skin, seems quite irritated by his comrade's ignorance, "Obviously you have had your eyes shut, ears plugged and been hiding under a rock!" The lizard like creature states in his raspy voice.  
  
Yet another being enters the conversation. This one is cloaked in black and his face is hidden. His voice is a calm and deep one with just a touch of a British accent, "Please, we must bicker amongst ourselves. When we break the council will win. We have come together again because the council has some new weapons. These weapons are very advanced and will be very hard to beat. After conferencing with most of our other members, it is decided that we will need to work together." The cloaked one looks to a tall humanoid with a large forehead and glasses.  
  
He resembles a human greatly, but is not. He speaks in an entirely British accent. "Yes, let us start off with the *clears throat* larger of our problems. This *an image of the Laviathan appears in the center holo-screens* is the U.N.S.S. Laviathan. Let us start with the weapons systems. The outer skin of the ship is almost literally covered in weapons ranging from railguns, beam cannons, rocket pods, and gattling guns. All of these weapons are energy fed so there is no shortage of ammunition. They appear to be computer controlled because their accuracy and reaction time as well as their coordinated movements are too good for any living creature. Next, when the ship opens up like so *the holo-screen shows the Laviathan opening up its man gun* it reveals its main gun. This cannon is a type 20 energy cannon." There is unrest in the group about the latest statement.  
  
A large brown creature with a very deep voice stands up, "Type 20! You are telling me that ship has the ability to destroy a planet the size Narak! Impossible!" The group seems to agree with the big oaf.  
  
The humanoid continues, "Unfortunately...yes. That is not the only problem. It appears that the cannon can be fired quickly and many times. Now, the ship is also carrying anywhere from 50,000 to 200,000 mecha. These mecha appear to be very fast, but having little armor. That flaw is made up with the pilot's abilities. Do not take their size, firepower, or armor lightly. I will return to a certain mecha on this ship later in my presentation. Next, the propulsion systems are state of the art. The ship had 9 energy driven reactor engines. The ship has the ability to move to hyperspace and subspace with no gate. It also has the ability to perform a perfect fold and switch dimensions by choice. This ship has full capabilities in movement. It also has many verniers on its outer skin, which make the ship surprisingly maneuverable. Now, the armor, as far as we gather, is 50 or more layers of alternating energy and solid armor. We cannot find anything else out on this subject. A  
General Rick Hunter, a man from the Macross Dimension captains the ship, and he has show great ability in doing this. Seif and Danielle are also on this ship. There are a number of excellent mecha pilots on this ship. We will return to one in particular later. Our next order of business is this new mech. It is the VF-99 Katana. It, like all the other mecha onboard the Laviathan is of Valkyrie design. We know little to nothing on this mech. There are three of them on the ship. They are extremely fast and strong for their size. There is no visible cockpit, but we suspect it is here in the nose. That is literally all we know about this craft, besides the pilots that is. Two of the pilots of the 99 are from the Macross Dimension. Their names are Isamu Alva Dyson and Guld Goa Bowman. They are ranked as some of the best mecha pilots to live. The third was a shocker. His name is Jonathan Hester. The surprising thing is that he is of Earth and this dimension. This man is a danger.  
His skills in the cockpit are near perfection. Do not face this man alone. He will win. This man beat Zafra in his first real battle. Arming this man with one of the fastest and agile mechs in the universe just makes him a weapon of mass destruction. He is a good friend with Seif, so assassinating him would be a bad idea unless we want Seif's wrath upon you. Best bet would be to send an army against just him and defeating him in battle. The only other thing about these things is that they have full backing by the council. Other than that we no nothing more." The humanoid takes a seat.  
  
The short, green creature stands, "My apologies, but my people are already in motion to defeat the Laviathan in a...non-direct way. The only help we may need is that they be weakened." The cloaked one ponders on this. Very well, I know a race that may be able to weaken them as well as test their response capabilities. I will send for them."  
  
A new creature with a crystal like substance for hair and a strange symbol imprinted on his chest plate stands. "My team will test the strength of this Lt. Hester and his little toy. If he is anything less than perfect then he will die. We will also try to get him to join us. We will lay a trap so that only he will be fighting."  
  
The cloaked on turns once again to the humanoid, "One last thing. How is the project proceeding?" The humanoid smirks, "We have hit some rough spots recently, but we are still on schedule. If all works out, Seif will be dead within the next 10,000 years along with his little hoar." The group exits the room in maniacal laughter.  
  
----------------------  
  
Rick stands on the bridge of the Laviathan waiting to be informed that they are prepared to go. An officer turns in his chair to the General, "Sir, all loading has been completed and all system checks have been completed for the third time. We are ready to go."  
  
"Very well, pull away from space dock and proceed to next way point." The citizens of the ship now try to settle down in their new home planet. Everyone is enjoying himself or herself on the ship and overall is happy. Unbeknownst to citizens and military onboard the ship, a dark cloud looms above them as a sinister group plots their fate. Even Seif himself is unaware of the danger ahead.  
  
------------------------  
  
A vid-screen is hovering in the air inside the Supreme Council chamber. The man on the screen has just finished speaking. A female voice, "This is not good." Rengo's voice comes, "So...after all this time they have reconvened. This is definitely not good...what are you planning? (a rhetorical question). Thank you, continue on with your duties." The man on the screen salutes and the screen disappear. "No, not good at all."  
  
THE END.   
  
Next episode: Fierce battles rage. An explosion and death causes Jon's judgement to be questioned deeply by the UC. Christmas time on the Laviathan! All in the next episode of Jisedai Macross: "A Christmas to Remember". Till next time...so long.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was it good or horrible? I need opinions. Either e-mail them to me at [2]JDHESTER@prodigy.net or review it here at the site. I need feedback.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:JDHESTER@prodigy.net  
2. mailto:JDHESTER@prodigy.net 


End file.
